Death is My Bestfriend
by vertpassionrouge
Summary: Bellamort. An AU fic. The FINAL CHAPTER IS UP. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Death is My Bestfriend

**Death is My Bestfriend**

Chapter 1

"My Lord...you called for me?" Bellatrix asked softly. Her eyes were transfixed went blank as her mind wandered off into her own little dream. A state she frequently found herself in when in the presence of the Dark Lord.

"Have the others gone Bellatrix?" he asked without even turning to look at her.

"Yes...yes my Lord." Slowly, he turned around to face her. His head was bent downwards, he had been reading a book held in his hands. Bellatrix bowed slowly as he approached her.

"Have you ever read about The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix looked up toward her Lord, a surprised look on her face. "The children's book...my Lord?"

Voldemort looked up meet her eyes. "Yes...this 'children's book'. Have you read it before?" His tone was calm and yet Bellatrix couldn't help but jump.

"N- no my Lord." She quickly avoided his eyes, fearing them...fearing him.

"Interesting...interesting book." Voldemort muttered as he walked across the room towards a desk once belonged to Lucius. Bellatrix stood quietly at her spot awaiting her master's address. Her heart had been pounding hard in her chest ever since she felt the burn on her forearm knowing her master has sought for her presence.

"I have found something Bellatrix. Something that would be very useful to me. I've found a way to conquer Death."

-_ Alright so its a short intro chapter. reviews would be helpful. Tell me what you'd like to see happen in the later chapters.-_


	2. Chapter 2

Death is My Bestfriend

Chapter 2

"Death…My Lord?" Bellatrix said in a low voice as if talking to herself. She took a moment to let the words sink in. "Conquer Death….My Lord?" she asked in a louder tone having finally found her voice.

"Yes my Bella. I, Lord Voldemort have found a way to conquer Death. Can you believe that Bella?"

"Believe it, My Lord? Of course I believe that. You've done it before." Bellatrix said as tears welled up in her eyes. Hearing him call her by her pet name always proved too much for her. She moved closer to him, her fingers trembled as she went close enough to graze his robes as she fell to her knees.

Voldemort chuckled. "The irony,' he muttered. "Ironic the person I should thank for this….Would you like to know _who_ Bella?"

Bellatrix stood silent, her eyes wide in awe at her Master's last words. In her mind, she knew she would kill this witch or wizard who has surpassed her ability to please her Lord.

'_That glory should be mine….that pleasure should be mine…his praises should only be for me….'_

"Potter...Mr Harry Potter...ha...isn't that ironic Bella?"

Bellatrix kept mum. She wasn't sure of what to do. She wasn't sure if she should say anything or which reaction she should portray. She didn't want to aggravate her Lord. Hearing him say what he did got her confused.

_'Did I hear right...did he say Potter...well I know I'm gonna kill him...but what did he...'_

"Yes...you heard right Bella,' he said with his back still towards her. 'Potter...the one and the same."

His expression changed just as Bella's.


	3. Chapter 3

Death is My Bestfriend

Chapter 3

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He reached out for his glasses by his side. The tent came into view. Hermione and Ron were no where to be seen.

He got out of his sleeping bag his panic rising. "Ron! Hermione!" he scrambled out of the tent, his legs were apparently still half awake. He blinked several times to get used to the brightness outside. "Ron! Hermione!"

Hermione and Ron came running from behind the tent. "Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Harry! Harry what's wrong?" Ron said as he carried what seems to look like a bunch of fish tied together in his left hand

"What happened Harry? Has something happened?" Hermione said, panic in her voice.

"No...no...I- I thought something happened..." Harry faltered. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked placing a hand on Harry's arm.

"Yeah...yeah...I just...I- I had a bad dream."

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry. "Is it about...You-Know-Who again?" he said in a low voice.

Harry looked up at them. "Yeah...yeah..only this time...I...I think he found out something. And I don't know what..." Harry was panting as if he had just had to run for his life.

"He...he found out something? From your head and you don't know what?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I think...I think its got something to do with the book...Hermione...the book...the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Where is it?" Harry asked his hand extended towards Hermione as if expecting her to whip it out immediately.

"It's...it's in my bag...what...why...what does it have to do with anything?" Hermione replied with a quizzical look on her face.

"I don't know. But Voldemort's definitely go-" Before Harry could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a loud bang. He knew he had said the forbidden word.

Fenrir and his gang appeared in right in front of them.

'_Shit. Being out on the run like fugitives and none of us has our wands with us. Stupid, stupid,stupid!" _Harry thought to himself his mind racing trying to figure something to do. He looked out to Ron and Hermione who had their hands held together as they were surrounded by Fenrir's fiends two of whom had grabbed his own arms restraining him.

"Well hullo...obviously you've got something against the Dark Lord to be bold enough to speak his name." Fenrir growled at Harry. He was standing so close to Harry with his yellow teeth and an awful foul stench emanating from his mouth. It must be due to his fetish for human flesh.

Harry could feel the bile rising in his throat. Going on an impulse, Harry started to struggle to break free when he suddenly felt a powerful curse hit him square in the chest before he started to black out. His vision started to blur and before he hit the floor, he saw his two best friends already on the ground.

_**Oh yeah reviews would really be appreciated and thanx to Excessively Complex for the review. I love your fics too. They're awesome. Keep the fandom up!! Cheers!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The door to Voldemort's study swung open with a loud bang as it hit the sides of the walls. Lucius Malfoy and Amycus Carrow strode in and fell to their knees in front of their Lord as they whimpered.

"Forgive us My Lord. We have very important news that would be of great interest to you, My Lord." Lucius was the first to speak up as Amycus could only mutter apologies under his breath as he kept his head bowed low.

Bellatrix who had been in kneeling position beside Voldemort frowned at the intrusion staring down both Amycus and Lucius.

"This had better be good." Voldemort said very slowly as he moved closer to where Lucius and Amycus were leaving Bellatrix breathing in his scent that trailed behind him.

"My Lord,' Lucius began as he went closer to the Dark Lord while still on his knees. 'My Lord, we've found Potter and his little friends." Lucius declared, a smile of triumph on his face. He knew he would be aptly rewarded for this. He looked from Voldemort to Bellatrix whose pale face had turned black with fury, chuckling a little at Bellatrix's reactions.

_'Oh she would have loved to be the bearer of good news...too bad Bella dear...I got here first...'_

Bellatrix continued to glare at him. Lucius knew she had heard his thoughts. She is an expert in Legilimens after all.

"Where is he now?" demanded Voldemort.

"We kept them in the dungeons sire...in separate cells."

"Good...very good. The day has finally come. Hogwarts will lament the fall of their great hero,' Voldemort said. His lips curled up in what looks like a smile. 'Bring him to the Great Hall along with his little friends. We shall all have something to celebrate this evening." Voldemort said as he turned around once again to face the full moon hanging out in the skies through an open window.

"It shall be done, My Lord." Lucius said as he and Amycus got up to leave the room.

"And by the way....another mistake.... and you won't see the break of dawn." Voldemort's voice was soft and low making the already cold room even colder, freezing. Hairs were standing on the back of both Lucius and Amycus neck as they both muttered in unison, "Yes My Lord."

As they left the room, Bellatrix said softly, "Shall I take my leave, My Lord?"

He was silent for a moment. Then he said, "We shall both revel in my triumph Bella. Once tonight is over,' he said as he turned to face a still kneeling Bellatrix who bowed her head lower upon his gaze only to look up again as Voldemort lifted her head with his fingers by her chin. 'you shall be mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Later in the Great Hall at Malfoy Manor_...

Murmurs filled the Hall as the Death Eaters seated themselves around the heavy mahogany table that stretched across the room.

"_Oi...how you been Antonin. It's been a while..."_

"_Haha...bloody rodent that Pettigrew thinking he could be the Dark Lord's most indispensible..."_

"_We've done it now...Death Eaters will rule the world..."_

The Death Eaters were seated according to unspoken rank. Those who were most faithful were seated closest to the Dark Lord's chair while someone like Fenrir was only allowed to stand at the far end of the table. Lucius sat to the left of the Dark Lord's chair. Next to him is his son followed by Snape.

The Death Eaters were merrying among themselves chatting away happily at the "good news" that lay before them. There was a general air of euphoria in the Hall tonight. It was no wonder why. Harry Potter and his little fiends are lying in a heap in the middle of the table.

Bellatrix Lestrange was not in her usual seat this evening: on the right of the Dark Lord's chair, causing the other Death Eaters to wonder. She was not known to ever be late for meetings like this. Rudolphus Lestrange who was seated in his seat next to Bella's had been wondering where his wife was. Then he decided she was a big girl and if he were to pester her about such minute things she might just Crucio his ass.

"No...maybe she had other plans..." said Crabbe.

"Maybe she went to bloody kill herself cos' she couldn't be the one to find Potty here for the Lord." Laughter erupted in response to Macnair's wisecrack.

"Is your son still allowed in these meetings Lucius?...You should look out for your son here... I heard his got quite a reputation for blunders." Rookwood said, his mirth well shared by his clique.

Just as the Death Eaters were getting comfortable, there was a loud crack and the Dark Lord appeared at the front of the table close to his seat followed by another sharp crack as Bellatrix appeared behind him.

Deathly silence filled the room as the Death Eaters turn their full attention to their Lord. Bellatrix took her seat.

"My dear followers. I'm sure you have heard of the news....as a matter of fact the news now lay asleep in front of you," Voldemort said pointing to the filthy heap on the table.

'I promised you, right from the start those who have been faithful will be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams and those who chose to stray..... shall-be-aptly-dealt-with." Voldemort finished choosing to say the last few words one at a time. The message seems to have successfully reached across the room. Draco Malfoy's pale face has turn sheet white as he grabbed his father's hand. The other Death Eaters remained silent awaiting with bated breath for the Dark Lord to continue.

"Tonight, we shall see rewards and punishments that have long been overdue AND of course....we shall see Hogwart's greatest hero....' Voldemort chuckled under his breath and so did the other Death Eaters. 'Dumbledore's idea of a white knight....on his road to hell....and we shall all bow down to his greatness as we walk him down to meet his maker." Voldemort said waving his arms dramatically as he spoke, malice plain in his voice.

There was a low rumble of laughter. The Death Eaters were all unsure of themselves. Do they show their joy on the Dark Lord's triumph or should the fear of being punished for whatever sins they have commited override their exuberance?

Slowly, the Dark Lord turned to face his Death Eaters, "Let's wake our sleeping guests shall we."

He raises his wand to the trio on the table and growled, "Flipendo."

At once the three flipped backwards, crashing into one another and landing with a sickening thud on the table.

Slowly, the Death Eaters saw the previously unmoving bodies stirred slowly, moaning in pain.

Harry suddenly felt the cold hit against his skin like a sharp razor grazing gently. His body was aching with pain as if he had been thrown from a tall building. As he blinked several times, he saw the Dark Lord standing, not far from him and yet not close enough to be touched. His immediate reaction was to wield his wand. But as he felt around in his pockets, he must have realized that Voldemort would not be stupid enough to let him have his wand. But then again, his wand was in his bag which he had not seen since he captured by Fenrir and his group of Snatchers.

Clutching at his aching sides, he saw Hermione and Ron beside him. Both of them must be feeling just like he was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw triumphant smug on Voldemort's face. Anger filled his heart. His scar was throbbing all of a sudden. On an impulse, he pushed himself up and ran towards Voldemort when suddenly his legs buckled and he toppled on the table.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

He glanced up, gritting his teeth trying to hold back a yell and saw Bellatrix Lestrange with her right arm outstretched, her wand pointing towards him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry turned around to see Rosier slapping Hermione hard across her face, "Shut up you filth mudblood!"

"Don't call her that you...you..." Ron started but he too was hit with a spell much worse than Harry's, "Crucio!" Rosier had turned his wand on Ron.

"No!" Harry yelled.

"No! Stop it! Stop it!!" Hermione screamed desperately as she tried to use her body as a shield only to be hit by the curse as well.

"Stop it!" bellowed Harry, trying to get up. But his legs had been locked by Bellatrix's powerful spell.

"That's enough." Voldemort muttered. "ENOUGH!"

This time, it got their attention. Silence once again reigned supreme in the Hall.

Rosier was on his knees, "Forgive me my Lord. My fury at his rudeness in your presence got the better of me My Lord. Forgive me."

"You Rosier is one of my most faithful. Your loyalty to me is unquestioned. You have nothing to worry about." Voldemort said without looking at Rosier. His eyes were more interested in looking at the mudblood Granger.

"Thank you...thank you my Lord." Rosier said profusely as he got up to reclaim his seat.

"Bella...." Voldemort said. His eyes darted towards Bellatrix who leaned in towards him eagerly.

"Yes...yes My Lord." Bellatrix found her heart beating faster at the mention of her name by her Lord. Her breathing became even more irregular when Voldemort looked deep into her eyes.

"Would you like to do the honours of being the first to start us off?" Voldemort asked, his voice soft as if meaning only for her to hear.

"St...start us off....my Lord?" Bella asked, her eyes blinking a few times. She was half confused by his question and of course the fact that her mind had wandered off for a moment when he looked into her eyes did not help her understand his intentions.

Voldemort turned away from her, seeing how his penetrating gaze had affected her and repeated his question in a more crude way, "Would you like to kill the mudblood, Bellatrix?"

A loud gasp was heard. Ron who had been holding Hermione tightly in his arms could not help but tremble slightly. Hermione's eyes widened as her breathing quickened. Her hands gripped his arms tight.

Looking at the pitiful sight, some of the Death Eaters could help but chuckle under their breaths.

A smile crept on Bella's face as she replied, "It would be my utmost pleasure, My Lord."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Introspections

_**In the mind of Bellatrix Lestrange...**_

_"My Lord...you called for me?" Bellatrix asked softly. Her eyes were transfixed went blank as her mind wandered off into her own little dream. A state she frequently found herself in when in the presence of the Dark Lord._

_"Have the others gone Bellatrix?" he asked without even turning to look at her._

_"Yes...yes my Lord." Slowly, he turned around to face her. His head was bent downwards, he had been reading a book held in his hands. Bellatrix bowed slowly as he approached her._

My Lord....my one and only....if you only knew....

"_Yes my Bella. I, Lord Voldemort have found a way to conquer Death. Can you believe that Bella?"_

"_Believe it, My Lord? Of course I believe that. You've done it before." Bellatrix said as tears welled up in her eyes. _

Bella? He called me Bella....

Believe you? Of course I believe you. I'll go out to the ends of the Earth for your cause....I'll live and die a thousand times if you want me to....your cause is mine....your glory is mine....

_Voldemort chuckled. "The irony,' he muttered. "Ironic the person I should thank for this….Would you like to know who Bella?" _

"_Potter...Mr Harry Potter...ha...isn't that ironic Bella?" _

"_Yes...you heard right Bella,' he said with his back still towards her. 'Potter...the one and the same."_

_His expression changed just as Bella's._

I will kill that son of a bitch. Son of blood traitor....a mudblood for a mother....what could be worse. But no....I can't kill him...he belongs to the Dark Lord....I'll capture him and.....

_The door to Voldemort's study swung open with a loud bang as it hit the sides of the walls. Lucius Malfoy and Amycus Carrow strode in and fell to their knees in front of their Lord as they whimpered. _

What the fuck!?! Don't these two bitches got anything else to to but interrupt my time with the Lord?!!

"_My Lord,' Lucius began as he went closer to the Dark Lord while still on his knees. 'My Lord, we've found Potter and his little friends." Lucius declared, a smile of triumph on his face. He knew he would be aptly rewarded for this. He looked from Voldemort to Bellatrix whose pale face had turned black with fury, chuckling a little at Bellatrix's reactions. _

Son of a bitch! Now he's taken my chance to show the Lord I could be of use to him. Fuck you Lucius!

_As they left the room, Bellatrix said softly, "Shall I take my leave, My Lord?"_

_He was silent for a moment. Then he said, "We shall both revel in my triumph Bella. Once tonight is over,' he said as he turned to face a still kneeling Bellatrix who bowed her head lower upon his gaze only to look up again as Voldemort lifted her head with his fingers by her chin. 'you shall be mine."_

My Lord....I've been waiting for this my whole life....I'll do anything you ask of me....I'll kill Rudolphus myself if I have to.... your wish is my command. To be yours....to be forever by your side....just thinking of it.....kiss me.....

"_Would you like to kill the mudblood, Bellatrix?"_

"Would you like to kill the mudblood, Bellatrix?"

"Would you like to kill the mudblood, Bellatrix?"

"Would you like to kill the mudblood, Bellatrix?"

"Would you like to kill the mudblood, Bellatrix?"

His words.....he is giving me this honour.....of course....yes.....yes a million times yes if it pleases you.

_A smile crept on Bella's face as she replied, "It would be my utmost pleasure, My Lord." _

_**In the mind of the Dark Lord...**_

_"My Lord...you called for me?" Bellatrix asked softly. _

That voice...so...angelic....if she only knew....my mind is filled with thoughts of her....I want to turn around and look at her....just once....but....I might expose to much of my feelings for her....does she even have a clue?

"_Yes my Bella. I, Lord Voldemort have found a way to conquer Death. Can you believe that Bella?"_

Bella....I called her Bella....sounds sooo....feels soooo....right.

_The door to Voldemort's study swung open with a loud bang as it hit the sides of the walls. Lucius Malfoy and Amycus Carrow strode in and fell to their knees in front of their Lord as they whimpered. _

Fuck! What are these two whores doing here....I have a good mind to just kill them....they have been failing me after all. Bella failed me once too.....I'd never kill her though....I'll just Crucio her around a little bit....she seemed to enjoy it the last time...the poor thing's got a few screws loose up there....damn dementors!

"_Good...very good. The day has finally come. Hogwarts will lament the fall of their great hero,' Voldemort said. His lips curled up in what looks like a smile. 'Bring him to the Great Hall along with his little friends. We shall all have something to celebrate this evening." _

Don't you worry Bella....I'll save some of the killing for you....actually.... there will be plenty....and I'll be right there by your side....I want you.....if not for that idiot Rudolphus you married. What do you see in him anyway? No.....if I were to have you....then I'll have you....all of you.

_He was silent for a moment. Then he said, "We shall both revel in my triumph Bella. Once tonight is over,' he said as he turned to face a still kneeling Bellatrix who bowed her head lower upon his gaze only to look up again as Voldemort lifted her head with his fingers by her chin. 'you shall be mine." _

"_Bella...." Voldemort said. His eyes darted towards Bellatrix who leaned in towards him eagerly. _

"_Would you like to kill the mudblood, Bellatrix?" _

I know you'll love this darling....you shall have the honour of having the first kill tonight.....you won't disappoint me.....I know you won't.

_A smile crept on Bella's face as she replied, "It would be my utmost pleasure, My Lord." _

_Alright....this chapter was a sort of review and a reminder that it's Bellamort to all Bellamort fans out there._

_Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming!! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Voldemort turned away from her, seeing how his penetrating gaze had affected her and repeated his question in a more crude way, "Would you like to kill the mudblood, Bellatrix?"_

_A loud gasp was heard. Ron who had been holding Hermione tightly in his arms could not help but tremble slightly. Hermione's eyes widened as her breathing quickened. Her hands gripped his arms tight. _

_Looking at the pitiful sight, some of the Death Eaters could help but chuckle under their breaths._

_A smile crept on Bella's face as she replied, "It would be my utmost pleasure, My Lord."_

"Well go ahead, Bella. Be my guest." Voldemort said with his eyes still on Ron and Hermione who are still holding on to each other. The other Death Eaters looked on at the scene in silence.

Bella walked over slowly towards the centre of the table. Hermione and Ron were still holding on to each other tightly.

"No!! Don't you touch her BITCH!" Harry shouted from where he was, still struggling to break free from the invisible binding around his legs.

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF FILTH!! CRUCIO!!" Voldemort roared as he hit Harry with the Cruciatus curse.

Harry screamed in pain as the pain seared through his body. His writhing body was laughed at by the onlooking Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy could not watch. He sat in his seat, numbed by the spectacle that was happening before him. Lucius too was quiet apart from the occasional smile that crept on his lips.

Bellatrix was so engrossed by the Dark Lord's anger that she paused momentarily in her tracks to watch her Lord torment his arch enemy, the gleam in his eyes reflecting her own.

Suddenly, Voldemort fell backwards just as Harry did, breaking the spell he was casting.

"My Lord!!" Bellatrix cried running towards her Lord. Her cry echoed thoughout the entire Hall. The tension in the room climaxed as the Death Eaters crowded around their Lord while a few others stayed behind to guard their prisoners.

Bellatrix kneeled down next to her Lord. "My Lord...are you.......are you alright?"

Voldemort opened his eyes to see his Death Eaters crowd around him. He got up in a haste. "Stop crowdin around me!" he growled deep in his throat. The Death Eaters started to clear away, not one sat back down in their seats. Eyes were all still on their Dark Lord.

Murmurs filled the room. Something just happened and nobody knows what. This could either be good or otherwise. Voldemort took his seat at the front of the table.

"Take them away...." Voldemort said softly. "Blindfold them and put them in separate cells. I want them under 24-hour surveillance. Now get out of my sight."

The Death Eaters started filing out of the room taking their prisoners with them. Bellatrix who was still on her knees kept her eyes on her Lord even as his back was towards her. Panic rose in her seeing her Dark Lord fall backwards.

_'What happened??? How could he have fallen backwards? It's not like he's never done that curse before.....why did that happen only with Potter. It can't be......Potter's mummy's spell's broken....why???_

"_Bella.......Bella." Voldemort called out to her._

"_Yes..........yes my Lord?" Bellatrix answered him, still on her knees. "I'm sorry my Lord.......my mind was....."_

"_I'm fine Bellatrix......now I need you to leave."_

"_Yes Master." Bellatrix replied quickly as she ran out of the room leaving her Master alone. She would have loved to stay, to be his confidant, to be the one he could pour his cold heart to but she knows if this is what he wants, then she'll want it for him too._

_Voldemort sat alone in the Hall brooding over the events that happened earlier. Questions ran through his mind._

_How could I let it happen? Why did I let it happen to me........and right in front of Bella......the shame.....damn it......I know now......she feels about me just like I do her.......I can see it in her eyes now......she loves my strength.........my strength is hers. My powers......she loves it......how can I let her see my weakness!!! I failed her.....so many times......she stood out for me.......spent years in bloody Azkaban for me....._

_Potter......Potter.......fuck him......I'll get him......I swear by my name that I'll get him. Why does it hurt me too when I Crucio-ed him?_

_You'll see Bella........that day will come......we'll rule the entire world again like we used to.....and you'll be my queen......_

Questions kept running through her mind as Bellatrix stormed through the Malfoy Manor, desperately needing a breath of fresh air.

_Fuck Potter!!!!!!!! I went from Bella to Bellatrix! I could have pleased him tonight! I could have killed that bloody....filthy mudblood Granger!!! I could have wipe that smug off Lucius's face tonight!_

_But that look was priceless.......Lucius' face when the Dark Lord wanted me to be the one to start us off tonight......such an ass that Lucius.....poor Cissy....to have such an annoying husband and a pampered, useless brat like Draco for a son.....what could be worse for a pureblood._

_I know......I'll go down to the dungeons and babysit the Mudblood for tonight.....that'll take my mind off things......yes..._

Bellatrix strode off to the dungeons, changing her mind about needing fresh air. What she was about to do was far better than just going out for "fresh air".

The dungeon at Malfoy Manor was dark, cold and wet. It's like walking through the dungeons of a very old castle. But then again, this house has been built for several hundred years, passed down through the many generations of the Malfoys.

Bellatrix was greeted by Avery. "Well Bellatrix......disappointed with tonight's events?"

"Shut up Avery! Which one is the mudblood's cell?"

"The last one.....what are you going to do with her?" Avery replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

"That'a none of your business. Who's in charge of her cell for tonight?" Bellatrix shot back at him.

He looked pleased at her foul mood, knowing Bellatrix only too well for her bad temper.

"Dolohov....I..." Avery started but Bellatrix had already walked down deeper into the dungeon toward's Hermione's cell rudely leaving Avery hanging.

"Bitch...." Avery muttered under his breath as he watched her saunter off. He couldn't care less for her attitude though. Tonight and the nights to come are most important. Avery knows his life is on the line; he and many other Death Eaters. They have to make sure that Potter and his friends are still around when the Dark Lord decides to slaughter them. Avery knows all too well how much the Dark Lord hates failures. The thought of it sent shivers down his spine. He shrugged them off and peeped in though the tiny opening on the door of his cell at his prisoner for tonight: Ronald Weasley.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella entered the dark, cold cell.

"Lumos,' she muttered pointing her wand in front of her assuming that Hermione was right in front of her. 'Enjoying your stay here mudblood?" Bella said mockingly.

Hermione was seated in the corner of the room. She had been blindfolded and her hands are tied behind her back. She gasped at the sudden sound of Bella's voice.

"Incendio,' Bella said pointing her wand to the candlestick on the wall of the cell. The tiny room started to lighten up though still dim. 'Merlin isn't cold in here...." she continued.

Hermione said nothing. A tear rolled down her left cheek. She felt so helpless and alone. She knew Bellatrix isn't just paying her a friendly visit. An ominous feeling lingered at the back of her head.

"I know..........I'll warm it up for you,' Bellatrix's voice was suddenly close to her face. The next moment, she heard Bellatrix say 'Crucio."

Pain swept her body like falling into a pit of newly sharpened knives. Her screams were so loud it echoed through the dungeons. Her body fell to the floor. Seeing her in pain only made Bellatrix even more excited as she started to prance around the room smiling gleefully at Hermione's agony.

"Ooooohhh.......lets try something simple. But first, let me see your eyes,' Bellatrix knelt down to where Hermione was and yanked the blindfold off of Hermione's eyes. The sudden brightness almost blinded her. But worst is to come. 'That's better....Conjunctivitis!" Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione's eyes.

The pain brought more tears to Hermione's eyes. Now she really was blinded. Her entire body racked with pain. Her head started spinning at the force of Bellatrix's powerful spells. She tried to open her eyes but found it too painful. The room started to feel smaller and smaller. After a while, she gave in.

_Later......._

"Wake up! Wake up you piece of shit. WAKE UP!!" Bellatrix yelled. Belatrix was standing at the opposite corner of the room and yet Hermione felt as though she was standing right next to her.

"GET UP!' Bellatrix yelled but Hermione didn't move. 'Alright.......you asked for it. Flipendo!"

Hermione felt her body being flipped backwards crashing her into the wall behind. Hermione gave a yelp of pain. "I---I'm trying to you bitch." she said through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't your filthy muggle mother teach you any manners? Crucio!' Bellatrix was enjoying herself. _This is sooooo much better than I expected it to be._

'Now......has that taught you anything? You will learn to speak politely to your elders......or no....wait a minute.......to deserving purebloods regardless of their age or status. You may use those words only when you're taliking to lowly scums.......or those commonly belonging to your class........say......muggles, half-bloods or.....house-elves? Yes....I've heard a lot about your relationship with them from Draco........Lowly creatures....' Bellatrix gave out a shrieking laugh.

'Alright....let's get down to business shall we,' Bellatrix came close to her and got down on one knee to Hermione's level. She grabbed Hermione's chin and gently pushed Hermione's fringe away from her face wiping her tears away as well. 'There there.....there's nothing to cry about....all you have to do is answer my questions and who knows.....things might turn out well for you." Bellatrix said, mockery plain in her tone.

Hermione only stared back, not saying a word waiting for Bellatrix's questions.

"What have you been doing out of school?" Bellatrix asked.

"Just taking a break." Hermione said defiantly. Bellatrix looked back at her.

"Jokes..........I hate jokes. Crucio!" again Bellatrix made use of her favourite spell. The spell which had proven itself very useful to her. Hermione's body was once again agonized with pain that knows no end. Bellatrix smiled, obviously pleased with her handiwork.

Through the intense pain, Hermione managed to say, "Do.........do wha---whatever you like.......you bitch...........I---I'm not.......betra-----betraying Harry."

The spell had been stopped and yet the pain continued. Bellatrix looked on at Hermione's pathetic body. _The mudblood's got courage..........shame though....she's only a mudblood._

"Very well....then I'll just enjoy torturing you tonight......and the nights to come. Crucio!"

Hermione's screams could be heard throughout the entire night.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE  
**

**In the next cell................**

Harry felt the tears running down his cheeks as Hermione's screams resounded through his cell.

He had been yelling for whoever had been torturing Hermione to stop and torture him instead. His voice was hoarse from his pleadings.

**In the cell next to Harry's.........**

Ron had never felt so helpless in his life. He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face.

_Hermione.........Hermione..........._

"STOP IT YOU BITCHES. STOP!!"

_They can't hear me...........Hermione.............I'm sorry.............._

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

**Alone in his study...........**

Voldemort could feel Bellatix's satisfaction. _My Bella......stil found a way to have fun without __me......_

He chuckled to himself. He knew Bellatrix would not be satisfied until she could take a life.

He looked down to his desk. It was scattered with belongings of Potter and his friends. His anger upon finding Regulus's locket among their possessions was momentarily forgotten at the thought of Bella......his Bella.

_I have to talk to her......it's time she knows how I feel.....but how.......I have to see her tonight......._

"_Bella......Bella..........' he called her through his mind. 'I want to speak with you now."_

Bellatrix suddenly went in a daze upon hearing her Master's call.

_My Master wants to speak with me............_

Quickly, she summoned the blindfold to be placed over Hermione's eyes again and walked out of the dungeon. She have just apparrated but a spell has been placed to prevent apparition from the dungeons. Once she left the dungeon, she apparated to her Master's study.

_In Voldemort's Lair..............._

"You summoned me My Lord," Bella said bowing low to her Lord.

"Yes, ' Voldemort said turning his chair around to face her. 'I have something that I'd like to share with you......" he continued, his chin resting on the tips of his fingers.

"Sha---share something....with—with me my Lord?" Bellatrix said, her face has positively brightened up as her eyes continued to gaze at her Lord in wonder.

"You are.....afterall my first and foremost, the most loyal Death Eater in the circle. And I've always believed that my most loyal should be aptly rewarded......'

"Yes My Lord.........I have been most loyal to you My Lord." Bellatrix said, her eyes wet with tears.

'but.....of course....every reward comes with a task to be fulfilled. And yours Bella......has two."

"Two tasks My Lord?"

"Yes.......I'm sure you'll enjoy the first one......actually you already know the first one...." Voldemort continued.

Bellatrix thought for a moment before saying, "Kill the mudblood my Master?"

"Yes. That's more of a reward isn't it Bella."

"Master is too kind." Bellatrix said as she kneeled her way to her Lord to kiss the hems of his robes.

"The second task however, will not be as easy.....'Voldemort said, his voice a whisper. Bellatrix looked up to her Lord waiting for him to continue.

_I'll do it......to get closer to you I'll do anything......_

'Kill Rodolphus." Voldemort said. His face showed no expression. He looked into Bella's face to see her reactions. To his surprise, her face remained calm, just as his as her eyes continued to stare back into his own.

"My Lord's wish is my command."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**The next morning.............**_

Rodolphus Lestrange was waiting for his wife in their room. _What could she possibly want? She's never requested for my presence before......whenever we meet its just coincidence. What does she want now?_

He looked at the grandfather's clock on his right. _She's late.......fuck.....I have plans tonight. Who does she think she is making me wait for her like this.....can't wait to get to that club.....where the hell is Bella?_

There was a sudden crack sound snapping Rodolphus out of his thoughts. Bellatrix appeared in front of him.

"Well. It's about fucking time. What do you want?" Rodolphus asked, a slight annoyance in his tone.

"Well hello Rod. Nice to see you too." Bellatrix said a grin on her face.

"Oh now come on Bella, we both know you didn't call me here to catch up on old times. Now come on. Out with it. Whaddya want?" Rodolphus stood in front of her.

"Well ok.....now that you've mentioned it....I'll come straight to the point,' she turned around and walked towards the dressing table as Rodulphus contined to gaze at her lovely body.

_Too bad.....we could've been so happy together.....but you're crazy for another man.....bitch....he doesn't even care about you._

"It seems the Dark Lord has given me a task to fulfill.....and I need your help with it." Bellatrix said softly. Her fingers swept gently over her silver jewellery box her mother gave her as a wedding present.

"You.....you? The great Bellatrix.....our Lord's right hand man.....woman.....needs a hand from little old me?" Rodolphus was laughing gleefully as walked towards her.

_You won't be smiling in a while darling......_

"Yes.....the Dark Lord wants me to kill someone and bring his body back to him as prove......that I really did kill him."

"So......what? You need me to help you drag the body back to the Lord?" Rodolphus was still laughing.

"Well.....not exactly,' Bellatrix turned to face him. Her right hand is in her pocket as she got her wand ready. 'It's your body I need."

Rodolphus looked at her, his eyes wide with shock. In the next minute, Rodolphus Lestrange saw a flash of green light and the smiling face of his wife as he hit the floor.

**This is a line This is a line This is a line This is a line**

Bella bent over her husband's unmoving body. She caressed his cheeks with her fingers. "Oh Rodolphus.....you should have known this day would come......our marriage was meant to be and so is its end. Thanks for your help darling...." she kissed his cheek and crossed over his body.

_Now the mudblood. My Lord is sooo kind to me. This is the best day ever._

As she walked into the dungeons, her head was filled with scenes of the Dark Lord praising her, his cold fingers caressing her cheek.......his lips telling her how indispensible she is to him.

_I'm going to make you so proud of me darling....my Lord......my Master....._

She smiled to herself. _I'm going to make this quick. So quick the mudblood wouldn't know what hit her. Then I can go to my Lord and bask in his glory....._

She reached Hermione's door. With a hand gesture, she motioned for the Death Eater, Gibbon on duty to unlock the door.

"Busy tonight Bellatrix?" heasked her.

"Of course. I am his most trusted Death Eater. Of course he would pass on any important missions to me,' she smirked. 'You may leave us Gibbon, this cell won't need any guarding after tonight." Bellatrix walked into the cell. Hermione was sleeping on the floor.

"Alright. Get up!" Bellatrix said as she kicked Hermione in the ribs.

Hermione groaned as she tried to sit up. She felt so weak and the pain from Bellatrix's previous torture session was still fresh. She kept silent as she felt Bellatrix yank the blindfold off her eyes.

"And how are we this morning?" Bellatrix asked in an oddly sweet tone. The sun's rays were shining through a small opening high up on one wall giving the cell the little warmth it could.

"Listen dearie......I'm going to help you. I want to help you. I'll help you end this misery.....you won't have to go through all this torture anymore."

"I-----told you..........I'm not betraying my friends." Hermione glared at her.

"Oh....no no......you don't have to....."

Hermione looked at Bellatrix. Her lips trembled. "Well go ahead.....go on and kill me...."

"Oh you are so sweet....Avada Kedavra!!" Bellatrix said the words like she had been saying it all her life and it could not have felt sweeter. She loved the feeling of power when she took a person's life and then stare into the submission in their eyes as they took their last breath.

_I've done it My Lord.....I've fulfilled my 2 tasks._

**This is a line This is a line This is a line This is a line**

Voldemort sat in the armchair by the fire with the Elder Wand in his hands. He ran his long fingers across is length. _I have the greatest wand in the world.....why can't I feel it's power? Snape? Could it be him? Maybe the power of the wand would truly manifest if I killed Snape.......was the one who killed Dumbledore.....tsk..tsk....to bad.........he has proven his loyalty to me.....well he'll just have to __prove it one last time then._

A loud crack came from the far corner of the room. _Bella...._

"My Lord......forgive my intrusion my Lord.....I've just come to tell you that I've done it my Lord.....I've done what you asked me to....." Bellatrix said, excitement in her voice as she fell to the floor next to the Dark Lord's chair kissing the hem of his robes.

"Get up!" Voldemort said. His tone was harsh making Bellatrix wonder if she'd done something wrong. She immediately got the floor to bow to him.

Voldemort got up, grabbed Bellatrix by her shoulders and made her stand straight. "What's the matter with you? Don't you know how to stand properly?"

Bellatrix looked at him in the eye. It was the first time he ever looked back into her eyes for one whole minute. Bellatrix felt like she could die happy after tonight.

"From now on....' Voldemort said breaking the silence but not their eye contact. 'You shall be my queen. You will attend every single sit-down that we have, you shall be by my side on our daily muggle raids and when the time is right......you shall bear me my heir."

Bellatrix felt as though the world had stopped spinning. Everthing felt soooo wonderful.  
_My Lord wants me to.....yes....of course my darling._

Voldemort let go of her shoulders, still staring into her eyes. _Merlin....this is too mushy....._

He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Do you understand?"

"Yes my Master! Anything......anything you desire.....it'll be my greatest honour to.....to....."

"And you will stop with all this stammering,' Voldemort said as he turned around to face the fireplace. 'You will no longer bow to me like a dog.....like one of my other servants with your face on the floor......you shall behave like a proper Dark Lady."

"Yes my Master." Bellatrix said her tears already wetting her cheeks and rolling down her neck.

"And another thing.........call me.....Tom,' Voldemort continued, this time he turned around to face her. She tried to say something but no words escaped her opened mouth. Everything that's happening is too fast and too good to be true for her. Voldemort came over to her, caressed her cheeks and gave her the softest kiss she had ever had and yet she felt absolutely.....nothing. It was her duty to perform; as a servant to her Master. Nothing more.

'Don't you remember my darling?" he whispered as he broke the kiss, his face still so close to hers.

_Remember what? _Bellatrix thought. Voldemort took her chin and looked into her eyes as if trying to search for something. Bellatrix only stared back, puzzled.

"Go. Leave me alone." Voldemort said softly.

Still confused over what just happened, Bellatrix left the room leaving her Master.

Once she had left, Voldemort sat back on the armchair.

_Why can't she remember? I've tried everything. I made our plans become reality. I confided in her.....I made her kill her stupid husband, I told her I want her as my queen, the bearer of my heir............and she still can't remember......I've waited so long.........too long.......I want her back! I want the old Bellatrix back......my Bella back._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Voldy's flashbacks......**

_**::::The First Meeting::::**_

_Bellatrix Black walked into the drawing room of the Black Manor with her father, Cygnus Black. Cygnus walked a few steps ahead of her daughter as he addressed their waiting guest._

"_My Lord......forgive us we were not told beforehand of your visit." Cygnus bowed low before the man he called his Lord. _

"_Lovely home you have here Cygnus." Lord Voldemort said to the bowing man, his eyes on the lovely creature trailing behind Cygnus. She looked back at him, confused at why her father whowas well respected in his circle and who was always looked up upon bowing to this obviously much younger and handsome young man._

_Cygnus tilted his head up to see his Lord gazing past him. He looked over his shoulder to see his daughter standing up straight and staring back at the Lord. Stupid daughter!_

_Quickly, he yanked her hand downwards making her bow to Voldemort. "Forgive me My Lord. My daughter is not aware of......"_

"_That is quite alright Cygnus....." Voldemort said cutting him in mid-sentence._

"_And how do you do Ms Black,' Voldemort said as he took her had and kissed it. 'Your father has told me a lot about you." _

"_I hope they're not too bad." Bellatrix said softly. _Why's my father suddenly acting all jittery in front of this man....he seems.....charming.

"_No......no. As a matter of fact I've heard so much that impresses me. I've heard you are quite a dueller."_

"_I'm sure that is highly exaggerated." Bellatrix said trying to sound humble although the smirk on her face says otherwise. _

"_Well I'd love for you to stay and chat but I'm afraid your father and I have important matters to discuss." Voldemort said leading her towards the door._

"_Of course." _

"_I'm delighted to have met you Bellatrix."_

"_Likewise." Slowly, Bellatrix bowed, turned and left the room. _He knows my name and I don't know his.....bummer.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**::::At a Muggle Raid::::**_

_Chaos everywhere. The streets were filled with dead bodies. Screams of adults and children alike were heard Eaters swarmed the village like an epidemic, killing everyone they see. Red and green flashes were seen as Death Eaters rampaged every single house. No one was spared._

_Voldemort looked on at his Death Eaters from a distance. He was levitating, getting birds eye view of everything. They were loyal to their cause. Everyone of them showed absolutely no mercy. Voldemort was pleased. He had handpicked his followers himself. His choice had been right so far. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark hooded figure joining the destruction. This wizard had no mask but from where he was, Voldemort could not see who the figure was. Obviously he is no Death Eater. He would be wearing his mask if he was._

_Curiosity getting the better of him, Voldemort walked through the village towards the figure. His Death Eaters seemed to pave a path for him as he walked through, pulling bodies to the side so as not to block his path. As he came closer to the figure, he felt a distinct feeling of recognition. The figure stopped abrubtly upon feeling that he was being watched. He tried to run away but was stopped by a powerful stunning spell that made him fall a few paces backwards._

_As Voldemort walked closer to the figure on the floor. His hood had fallen backwards revealing him....her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. _

"_I told you." she answered. He grabbed her hand and they both apparated._

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**::::The Riddle House::::**_

"_Damn it Bellatrix! Didn't I tell you to stay out of it? I told you! I'm not recruiting female Death Eaters. Why don't you listen?!" Voldemort yelled._

"_I told you time and again I DON"T CARE! I want to be a Death Eater. You told me yourself. I'm good. In fact I'm better than the rest of them. You fucking trained me for Merlin's sake!"_

_He slapped her. "I shall not be spoken to like that even by you Bellatrix." Voldemort said, his voice dangerously soft._

_She held her burning cheek. She hated it when he's mad at her like this. She went on her knees and begged him, kissing his robes as she said,"I'm sorry My Lord....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.....I....I wanted so much to prove to you that I can do it. I can be better than all of them. I want to serve you My Lord if you would just give me a chance to prove myself. I know I'm worthy of having the Death mark on me."_

"_Bellatrix get up." As much as he was mad at her he hated it when she kissed his robes like his other servants. She was special to him and the way she acts should not be like the others. _

"_Darling, haven't I given you enough? I treated you differently from all the others. You are the only one I chose to train. I confided in you, I let you share my bed. Did you think another Death Eater would have been able to come out of this room alive and tell the world he spoke to me like the way you just did?"_

_Bellatrix went over to him and put her arms around him while his back was still towards her. "Honey I'm sorry....I know....you've done so much for me and I really appreciate it. I just want....more than anyhing.....just that...." _

"_But why? You don't need it."_

"_Yes I do. When I was out there tonight....listening to the screams and......chaos and dead bodies everywhere......I just can't explain it.....I love it.....the slower the death the better. I felt like I've been doing it all my life.....I LOVE it baby."_

_Voldemort kept silent. He understood. He understands perfectly how it felt to want something and just take it and not care of the consequences. To play God and take life whenever you desire. He had achieved this. He vowed to be the greatest wizard of all time, to instill fear in their hearts and make their lips quiver as they mention his name. He had done that and now Bellatrix wants to experience the same. What better way to let her feel it while still under his thumb. With the Death mark she would always remember her place. Although he knows Bella would never go against him, still, you worry when your followers are dense but you worry even more when their too clever._

_In a soft voice, he said,"Alright."_

_Bellatrix came over in front of him with her eyes wide and said, "What? What did you just say?"_

_Voldemort said nothing just nodded. "I could have the Death Eater mark on me? Really Tom? I could? You're serious?I could...." Bellatrix said her excitement was too much for her to bear she couldn't finish her sentence. _

"_You'll have the Death Eater mark on you first thing tomorrow,' he said as walked over to the huge bed with velvet black sheets with a tinge of dark green. 'But now, I think we both deserve a reward for our jobs well done earlier, don't you think."_

_Bellatrix looked at him with a grin on her face. "I couldn't agree more." She walked over to him slowly letting her robes fall to the floor. She watched him looking at her, devouring her. _

"_You are so beautiful." he said as she came close to him, letting her lips hover over his._

"_I couldn't agree more." she said before laying her lips on his._

_The party has just begun. _

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**::::The Bells are Ringing::::  
**_

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you!' Bellatrix shouted. Voldemort turned around to look at her._

_'How could you do this to me? How could you ask my father to marry me off to Rodolphus?!"_

_He stared back at her before saying, "He's a pureblood. He's perfect for you." He turned around and started walking towards his study. _

"_And you? Do you mean to say I'm not perfect enough for you?" Bellatrix said._

_He stopped in his tracks. Half-turning his head, he said, "No."_

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_::::**I Dropped a Clanger::::**_

_Bella lay in his arms, contented. Her head was tilted to the side as she gave him more room to apply his kisses across her shoulders and neck. His arms were all around her tight. _

"_Did you miss me?" she asked softly._

"_Um....obviously." his voice was muffled as he continued with his kisses._

"_So....you admit it?" Bella asked again._

"_Admit what?" he asked in a nonchalant tone._

"_That you were jealous....seeing me and him together." _

"_Are you kidding me?' he said grabbing her shoulders and making her turn around to face him. _

_'Why should I be jealous of him? It's not like he could hold a candle to me."_

_She looked back at him before saying, "Yes.....of course not,' She turned around and continued, 'But.....you should have married me then we wouldn't have to sneak around like this."_

"_Who says we're sneaking aound? I'm sure he's got a clue or two. You've been gone for 3 nights after your wedding in the Dark Lord's service.....and I must say you're doing it very well." Voldemort said kissing her shoulder gently._

"_Alright but what happens after this?' she said shrugging him off. 'Are you still going to have to call me for night shifts? He's still my husband. What am I......"_

"_You may be married but your utmost loyalty shall still and always will be for me. Even Rodolphus. I'll just tell him not to question your disappearances. He'll be dead before he can start questioning me."_

"_Great....first you forced me into marrying him and now you want to make me a widow. Oh....the things I do for you. And you....' she said turning around to face him. 'You better appreciate it cos....."_

"_I do....' he said kissing her lips. "Now come on.....I'm feeling horny again."_

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_::::**The Last Time::::**_

_Sweat was beading on her forehead. Her hands were pinned down on her sides._

"_Oh.....yes....." she moaned. He kept pushing into her. Their bodies were in sync as they moved together in rythym. He let go of her hands to help her wrap her legs around his waist. Her face was pressed against his neck as she licked him. She came first as she arched her back and let out a final moan. When he came next, he fell forwards over her._

_She held him tightly. "I hate you."_

"_I hate you more." he said panting. She grinned at him and took his lips in a ravenous kiss. He was the first to stop the kiss as he pulled away. His left hand caressed her hair as the other touched her swollen red lips. "I have to go. I have a fucking kid to kill." He kissed her again gently and got up._

"_Oh....do you have to...Now?" Bella said, pouting her lips as she turned around and sat on the table facing her Lord whose back was turned towards her. Her robes fell around her waist baring her breasts._

"_Of course I do. I want to get it all done and over with. I've worked too long and too hard to be the only wizard with more than 1 horcrux to be immortal. And now this prophecy about some fucking kid who could defeat me? A little boy? Hah!" Voldemort said as he summoned his robes. He could feel the anger rising in him. _That fucking prophecy is undermining my fucking reputation. That fucking boy will be fucking dead tonight!

"_Of course you can do it darling. Prove that fucking prophecy wrong!" Bella said as her eyes stared into nothing. She hated that boy and she hated that prophecy. Anything that stands as a threat to her Lord's powers is her greatest enemy just as much as it is his._

"_Darling,' he said walking over to her. He cradled her chin in his fingers, 'you are so fucking sexy you know that....I like it when you're mad." he whispered giving her a peck on her lips._

"_You could....' she said, letting her hand trace down his body, dangerously lingering around his waist. 'stay. Just a while longer." She cupped him._

_He gasped at the wonderful intrusion. She knew her game well. She could play him around and he likes it. Slowly, gently, he took her hand from his groin and said, "Stay this way. I'll be back."_

"_Humphhh." she said as he watched him disappear. _

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Please review it would be very much appreciated. Keep the fandom up!! Cheers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bellatrix walked through the silent hallways of Malfoy Manor quietly, deep in thought. _What does he mean when he said that? Remember what? _She couldn't remember anything even her rescue from Azkaban. The last thing she remembered was waking up on her own comfy bed with Rodolphus by her side. After 14 years of Azkaban, she felt so uneasy lying on something soft. She much rather sleep on the cold marble floors. _He wants me to have his heir.... _She thought dreamily. _My Lord is bestowing upon me the greatest reward....._She didn't even realise she had walked over to huge fountain out in the front of Malfoy Manor. The large majestic-looking swan sat in the middle of the fountain, stretching its wings. As she peered down at her reflection in the water, she started cleaning herself. Pushing her frizzy hair behind her ears, touching her sunken cheeks and running her fingers over her chapped lips. It isn't difficult for one to figure that she had once been a rare beauty.

_Shit....my Lord wants me to carry his heir and I'm looking like I've just been run down by the Knight Bus. _

She never did care for her looks until tonight. Well they don't have mirrors in Azkaban. She tried to remember spells that her sister used to help her with her appearance. After she tried several spells, she looked down into the water again to check herself. _Not bad, Bella. Not bad at all.....Still needs work though....centaurs' blood....I need centaurs' blood....that's right...it'll help revitalise me....good. I'll go kill some tonight.....Now let's see. (Walking out of Manor) I'll need about 50....no 100. Is that enough to fill my tub though......_

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE **

(Voldemort)

_14 years in Azkaban could make people go insane......but something else must have happened before she was in Azkaban that made her forget....someone must have put a powerful memory spell on her. Why though? Why would anyone want to make her forget about.....me? _

The Dark Lord sat in his armchair, deep in thought. The usual sounds of crickets gave way to the sound of the wood crackling in the fire. The Malfoy Manor was quiet tonight. The rest of the Death Eaters less the ones on guard duty in the dungeons were all out on their usual raid. He could still replay everything that when passed between them earlier tonight. The emptiness in Bella's eyes when he looked into hers....devotion...nothing else. He owned her physically and mentally but he needed more than that. He wants all of her. He's the Dark Lord why should he settle for anything less for Merlin's sake?

_I'll get to the bottom of this but I have to settle with Potter first. I'm sick of it...Potter....how can I Lord Voldemort, let my life be run by a littttllle ass of a boy! NO! I want Bella by my side when I kill him. I'll make her remember. _

"Grimley!" Voldemort shouted for the house elf. In a snap, he appeared before him.

"Ye....yes my Lord." Grimley answered in a soft quivering tone as he kept his head down.

"Where's Bellatrix?" he demanded.

"Sh....she...she's gone....my Lord."

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" he stared down the elf who went down on his knees as if begging for his life.

"She....I..I saw her..le...leave my Lord."

"Fine. Leave!" Grimley quickly disappeared just as Nagini slithered in. Obviously she had just had dinner and now ready for a nap. She slithered up around his neck whispering to him.

"Centaurs' blood?' Voldemort asked her in parseltongue. 'She'll remember Nagini....she knows too much....about us. She's a part of me....she'll remember."

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE **

K. Short chapter I know. I juz wanna keep the momentum going as long as I still can. Review please thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"There.....there's the last of it,' Bellatrix said to herself as she drained the last centaur of its blood into her tub. With a wave of her wand, she tossed the carcass out of the open window into the forest outside. She looked pleased with herself as she gently grazed her fingers against the thick silvery liquid. 'Wonder why their blood's silver in colour.....thank Merlin it doesn't stink...." she said softly to herself. Slowly, she got out of her robes and immersed herself in the pool of blood. "This better work. I went through too much trouble to get all this...."

"It will." Voldemort said softly. Bella's head turned around so fast her neck cricked. She watched as the Dark Lord entered the bathroom.

"M-my Lord,' she said. She was just about to stand up when she realized she wasn't wearing anything. 'Forgive me My Lord for....for.... not standing up."

Voldemort looked at her. His face showed no expression. Silence passed between them for a moment making Bellatrix feel awkward. She wasn't at all shy at the fact that she's naked. She's just not used to sitting in his presence. She'd usually be bowing, on her knees or prostrating at his feet. She wasn't sure of what to do with herself. Voldemort walked over to the tub and sat on its edge. Bellatrix kept her eyes on him. _Why is he acting all weird? It's freaking me out but....I think I like it. It's like.....he actually......cares? What am I complaining about? I've always wanted to be near him. _She trembled as he traced her jawline with his finger.

"Put your head under it.' he said as he helped her fully immerse herself under the centaurs' blood. She shut her eyes as she let the liquid wash over her. It was comfortingly warm against her skin. She could feel a tingling sensation all over her body. As she raised her head out of the water for air, she opened her eyes to see him watching her. His eyes looked intense as he stared at her as if looking for some reaction. She only stared back. "Is something wrong, my Lord?"

His expression changed all of a sudden as he straightened himself. "You look beautiful. Here." he said softly as he brought a mirror to her. Her face suddenly looked much younger. Her wrinkles are gone, her cheeks look firm and her lips were as luscious as he could remember it. She was her old self again if not even better. She looked at her own reflection wide-eyed. _I look......gorgeous. I'm ready now my Lord. _

He held on his hand as an invitation for her to take it as if he had heard her thoughts. Well he could have. She trembled as she allowed herself to be led out of the tub. A cool breeze blew into the bathroom, lingering against her newly revitalised skin making her shiver. Voldemort took a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her. She was surprised at the way he's acting. He didn't even try to take a peek at her body. His eyes remained on her all the time.He led her out of the bathroom as she held on to his arm. She was looking at him, tears forming in her eyes. _He does care about me. _Suddenly, the room turned to a different color. A sudden memory flew into her mind. A scene exactly like this only she was in a different room and the Dark Lord was sitting on the edge of the bed as if waiting for her. He was smiling. Before she could try to grasp the meaning of the memory, it slipped away as fast as it had appeared. She blinked her eyes several times before she realized she had stopped in her tracks. The Dark Lord was standing in front of her, staring at her. He suddenly came close to her, holding her by the shoulders as he said almost urgently, "What's wrong......You remembered something didn't you? You.....did.....you remembered."

"I---I...." she tried to say something but couldn't. _This memory's imporant to him. I must try to remember it....but....I can't...what.....shit......it slipped away...._

"Please.....try to remember....what.....what did you remember? Anything....anything at all...." he said again as he sat her down on the bed, giving her a searching look.

"I....I don't...remember. I...' her face eyebrows were knitted as she tried hard to retrieve the scene that had appeared in her mind. 'A room....not---not this room...umm.....you...' she looked up. For a moment, their eyes connected. She could suddenly feel the sorrow in his eyes. A sudden ache stabbed through her heart. She raised her right hand to her chest as she clutched her towel. He was hurting, and she could feel it. It's as if they were one for that moment in time. When she couldn't remember anything else, he got up and started walking towards the door. She looked at him, confused. 'My Lord.......' he stopped in his tracks without turning to look at her. 'forgive me."

He apparated.

(Voldemort)

Nagini trailed behind him like a shadow. Her hissing echoed off the walls of Malfoy Manor.

"She'll remember tonight.....when she's asleep. I'll sneak into her dreams. I'll get into her mind. Tonight. She'll remember.

(Bellatrix)

_What just happened? What was that? He.....I.....shit....I disappointed him._

A tear slipped down her cheek. She just couldn't remember. _Something happened between me and him. Someone....erased my memory of it. Which fucking bastard would do that? Could it have been Rodolphus.....oh great....a suspect and he's 6 feet under. Oh I miss him....he had always been good for my target practices. To think I married such a sissy....I think I should add that on to my hate list, let's see.....there's Muggles, Mudbloods, Half-bloods, Blood traitors and the new addition Sissy purebloods. Yeah.....Now there's more reason for a killing spree. _She smiled gleefully to herself whilst a tear trickled down her cheek. She looked down at her hand with the Dark mark, tracing the outer line gently with her fingers, careful not to touch it or she might summon her Lord.

_I'll never forsake you._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

New chapter up. Hope this works. Reviews thanks to LazyCatfish27 and Lewrahfanfics.

Please review it really motivates me to write more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Her eyes of misty grey shone with tears. Her whole world had come to realization. The sweet bitterness of pain was nothing compared to what she had found. She had found her strength, her hope, her purpose. Her whole body seemed to have prepared itself for this. She had waited all her life to do something solely for what she thinks is right and true. The moment has finally arrived._

_He stood before her, emanating an aura of strength and respectibility. She was on her knees looking up at him. The room suddenly felt as if it was spinning. And then she realised, it was. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Her emotions were all so mixed up she couldn't explain what she was feeling. He was holding his wand in a way that it was pointed towards him. A glow lit up at its tip as he mumbled some arcane words she couldn't understand. His eyes had suddenly gone from ocean blue to black as if he was staring into a dark abyss. The glowing tip started to grow bigger and bigger. His teeth were clenched as though he was struggling to stifle a scream. He didn't seem to be in pain though. He kept chanting the words over and over again though it had gone softer as the glowing got bigger. _

_Bella tried to keep her eyes open throughout the entire process. She had promised herself she would be fully aware of everything so that she could always remember it to the last detail. But this vow proved harder to uphold. The brightness threatened to blind her. She couldn't even see him now when he had just been standing about 2 feet away from her. She suddenly heard him yell. She was desperate to know what had happened but she couldn't see him. The spinning room began to make her dizzy. Her ears were hurting from the pressure of the wind that she felt was encircling her. Suddenly, cold fingers wrapped around her left wrist. She felt a hot burning sensation searing through her forearm. She kept her lips tightly closed, struggling to fight off her urge to scream in pain. But she couldn't do that. She had to prove herself. She can take a little pain. She couldn't disappoint him. Suddenly she felt a blow to her left side of her head. She could feel the room now beneath her tired knees. Her vision had not cleared. It had instead gone pitch black and then, silence._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

He had been watching her dreams replay in her mind. He was reminded of the time he had created the Dark mark on her. He remembered her excitement and her nervousness. He remembered his own emotions as he was about to emblazon his mark on her excitement had matched his. Of course he had his other plans for her. He had wanted it to be quiet, intimate. There were just the 2 of them in the study of Malfoy Manor, the headquarters of the Death Eaters His other Death Eaters had received their marks in groups. But for Bella, he wanted it to be special.

Bella is not just to be his Death Eater. She was to be a 'part' of him. He had known she would be his most indispensable. Being the only female Death Eater, he knew he had chosen well. Bella had proven herself time and time again to passion and loyalty to their cause is undeniable. She wouldn't even stop him from punishing her when she failed him on a few missions. He had a feeling she rather enjoyed her punishments. Everytime he spat a 'Crucio' at her, she always manages to get back up on her feet as if willing him to throw more curses at her. And he did, just to see how far she could take it. She would black out after every one of their tortue sessions. And she always seem to wake up with a smile on her face as if she had just had the best fun of her life.

Undeniably, she had become his obsession. Under his training, she became the best dueller among the Death Eaters. She was the best in Occlumency and its counter spell Legilimens. He sometimes couldn't decipher her thoughts. She could be freaking mad at someone who had just annoyed her but be at her nicest the moment he tapped her on her shoulder. She would be just as grateful to him if he had given her a kiss or a whole buttload of muggles to kill. He told her all his troubles, his pain and joy. She seem to worship him even more after knowing about his most gruesome secrets. Even her knowing that he was a half-blood didn't change the way she treated him.

He became insanely jealous when he saw Rodolphus and her together but he would never tell her. He couldn't do that. No matter what she is still his servant and so is Rodolphus. To be jealous of a mere servant seemed way beneath him. He kept it to himself though he did found a way to vent out his anger. He would send Rodolphus out on missions he knew he could never complete. The punishment sessions always helped bring down his anger a notch. Knowing the weaknesses of his Death Eaters had always been a useful weapon for him to use against his Death Eaters should they suddenly become disobedient or fail on their missions.

Except her. He couldn't tell what her weaknesses are. Everytime he punished her, she seemed to enjoy it. It was ever since he had the Death Eater mark engraved on her that she became such a mystery. It excited him. It wasn't until one incident that made him realise what her weakness is.

He had just created his 5th horcrux. By then he was so weak and his appearance had changed beyond recognition. He went back to the Riddle house to recuperate by himself where no one could find him. Not even his Death Eaters. He didn't realise he had been gone for three weeks as he fought his own internal war. Bella found him lying on the huge bed in the master bedroom feeble and wrinkled. She couldn't recognise him at first. It wasn't until she felt this strong feeling inside of her that pulls at her to the fragile looking person lying on the bed.

Slowly, she walked closer to the bed. Her wand was out in front of her. _Always pays to be ready. _She thought to herself as she edged closer to the bed.

"Bella....." the aged-looking person called out to her. His voice was raspy as if he hadn't had a drink of water for the longest time. She felt a sudden ache of longingness in her heart. She could recognise that voice. It sounded like him. Her wand had fallen to the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her left hand covered her mouth. She was partly in shock. That voice had suddenly awakened her senses that had long been asleep. For that moment. She had forgotten to breathe. _It is him. It's him! _

She ran to the side of the bed and grabbed his hands, kissing it. "What happened? Why.....how....what did you do? Who? Who did this? Who?" Her words came out in a rush asshe felt a thousand emotions rush through her. Her heart started pounding faster. She was both elated and saddened at seeing him. He had always been her pillar of strength. His strength was hers. She was happy to have found him again but couldn't believe the condition he was in.

In a meek voice, he asked for water. Immediately she conjured one up for him. Helping him to sit up and drink it slowly. He couldn't look at her, embarrassed at the fact that she had seen him in his most vulnerable state.

She decided to stay with him, to take care of him. For a few weeks they were together. She was happy to be able to watch his condition progress from worse to top form. He wouldn't tell her what happened though. But she was still happy. Finding him again felt like a burden had just been lifted off her shoulders. Somehow during the time he was gone, she had felt so tired and miserable. She knew why but she couldn't grasp what had made her so unhappy and lethargic. He had gone away for weeks before and they never seem to bother her as much as this one had.

She had confided in him on this. Of course he knew why but he wouldn't tell her. Not yet. He felt that it could wait. He just told her that it must be that she just missed him.

It was also then that he knew. His strength is what keeps her going on. His power and the fear that he has managed to instill within his followers is the reason why she would be willing to go to the ends of the earth and lay down her life for his cause. Without him, she's lost.

Her strength is him. Her weakness is him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Does this ending seems …..hanging? I dunno what else to write. Well I do but it would be the material for the next chapter. So wait up for the next chapter. Its coming real soon.**_

_**Thanks for all reviews. I really appreciate it and thanks to those who added my story as one of your faves. Thanks a lot. =)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_:::::::::Voldemort::::::::::_

I watched her sleep alone on that huge four-poster bed. Her face looked calmer that it had been before. The dream that I triggered in her mind must have affected her in some ways. She must remember. She is the only one that I really trust. No one else could ever replace her. Her loyalty, her passion, her evilness. She is destined to be my Dark Lady. I should have married her instead of that damned faggot Rodolphus. But I can't. She is much too important to me and if they knew that, they would deliberately hurt her to hurt me. I'll be damned if I let them do that.

She began to stir. For a moment, I faltered. I wasn't sure whether I should let her see me here when she wakes up or whether I should apparate the hell outta here. My body froze. I don't know why but as much as I....well...really like her, I'm just not ready to tell her how I feel. I wished as hell she would remember so she could make the first move instead of me. Just like how she did the first time. I could still remember the expression on her face. She looked so so scared when she told me she loved me. Practically blurted it out and then just stood there in front of me, eyes wide in fear and shock at herself for saying what had been known as the "forbidden" word in my ring, 'love'.

Fuck, just thinking of the word makes me feel so uneasy all of a sudden. Repulsion to that word had become a reflex. I continued to stare at her stirring body remembering how it used to writhe with excitement under mine. Merlin, I miss her.

Being the only wizard with more than 1 horcrux sure feels great. No other fucking wizard, not even Dumbledore could be strong enough to handle it. After all the pain and sufferings, the sleepless nights I had to endure, the long wait for a perfect body that could restore me to my strength, I'm finally here. The only wizard who lived to tell the story of how I split my soul all in the name of immortality.

Now I'm sitting here watching my greatest accomplishment while she lay sleeping, unaware of all that surrounds her now. She was a true prodigy. She is female but boy can she duel. She's fast and agile and smart and sneaky and what makes her the best among the rest is the fact that she is without conscience. I remember watching her duel with the other Death Eaters. She loved it so much. Her face would light up, her eyes shimmering and her lips were always a smile throughout. She's freakingly sick. I love it. She's crazy. She loved to hear her opponents scream before she does anything more. She would hit them with one spell after another and each time she would make the pain remain for as long as she possibly could before she moves on to another spell. I never told her but I get so turned on just watching her duel.

I've always known. She'd be the perfect being to share a part of my soul. When she begged me for a Dark mark I was sure that it was the right time for me to do it without even her realizing it. It would be too dangerous for both of us if she even knew. But now, I've found myself wondering whether I should've told her before so that at least she could get a clue of what I felt for her.....that.....maybe I should have told her that.....

She is one of my horcruxes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Please review. Thanks a bunch. = )**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Death Eaters were gathered at the Great Hall of Malfoy Manor. The atmosphere seemed relaxed as they took their seats. Bellatrix had been in her seat for over an hour now. Even when the other Death Eaters started appearing in the Hall, she seemed to take no notice of them. They were used to it of course. When it comes to Bellatrix Lestrange always let her make the first move. If she doesn't acknowledge you, you as hell better scram at let her alone.

Rodolphus was not in his usual seat of course. They all knew that he was dead. They only wished they knew how or who killed him. Macnair had found Rodolphus's body in a small muggle town. He found no physical bruises on his body but by looking under his eyelids and seeing how his pupils had turned opaque, he knew Rod had been killed by a wizard. A powerful one no less. When he informed this news to the Dark Lord and at the same time Bellatrix who happened to be there, they both seemed oddly calm.....more nonchalant. Macnair was especially surprised with Bellatrix's reaction or lack thereof.

Draco was even present tonight, seated between his father and Snape. He shifted nervously in his seat. He felt uneasy being in the Lord's presence. He felt like he shouldn't be here.

He didn't belong here. He was different from everyone else. He wasn't used to all these. They lived in constant danger every day, deaths are painfully common and nothing is ever safe. He failed his missions twice already. During raids, he would usually disappear because he couldn't bear to be among all the pain and suffering and each weekly sit-down was like a torture session for him having to go through them. It was a mistake for him to want to be a Death Eater in the first place. He always admired his father for his standing among the Death Eaters but he understands now that every good thing has a price tag. He was lucky though, his Aunt Bellatrix had taught him Occlumency. If anyone there could read his thoughts, he would probably be dead.

The Dark Lord would enter the Hall any minute now as everyone waited in silence. Soon, the usual weekly sit-down would begin where they would discuss their progress on the tasks assigned and new tasks they would have to undertake. They were all too tired to be chatty tonight. Ever since they found Potter and his friends, they found themselves even busier than before. The Order had since multiplied their efforts in tracking down their litle hero so the Death Eaters had to be on their guard around the clock. If word got out that Potter is in the Malfoy dungeons, the Order would start appearing and that could mean heads would start rolling.

Bella was silent most of the time. She felt oddly tired and sleepy the entire day. She went on one of her usual killing spree with her fellow Death Eaters earlier and that was the only time when she really felt energised. When she got back, all she could think of was her own warm comfortable bed. It's like she hadn't had a good night's sleep but she had slept like a baby the night before. That she knows. It was her dreams that had bothered her so much. They all seemed so real and they all involved her and the Dark Lord. Surely they were only just dreams....of course she wished they were true....but....would the Lord be furious if he finds out about these.....these fantasies she's been having of him?

For some reason or another, she could feel it now.....feelings she never used to feel before (or at least that's what she thinks cos remember she lost her memory). She started thinking about him more as a lover than her Dark Lord. Of course she had always pictured them together but never as lovers, just as a servant obeying and pleasing her Master. Afterall, she has no other purposes.

Voldemort apparated into the room. His eyes surveyed the room to see if they were all here. His eyes paused momentarily when it landed on Bellatrix. She seemed to be consumed with her own thoughts and of course he couldn't tell what they are. She was able to conceal them very well. She had not even been aware of his presence until he spoke.

"Well....what have we all been doing with ourselves?' Bellatrix was jolted out of her thoughts. His words had affected her even more than he could ever know. It was a rhetorical question as everyone waited for him to continue.

'Nott, any news on the secret headquarters of the Order?"

"We.....we are working on it My Lord. The Order keeps changing their location making it harder for us to track them my Lord." Nott said in a clam voice.

"Don't you have anything _new _to tell me Nott?' Voldemort said as he continued to stand, staring down down his Death Eaters. 'Your incompetence disgraces me." he said in a dangerously soft voice. Nott was still standing after giving his reply to the Lord's question. He didn't dare look at Voldemort.

'Snape....tell me something about the Order. I pray you will not disappoint me." Voldemort continued ignoring Nott as he looked now to Snape.

"The Order plans nothing my Lord. They only hope to appear where we are causing chaos hoping to catch one of us at our unawares to fish out information on Potter." Snape said, his face void of any expression as usual.

"Well....that is a new revelation isn't it Snape?' Voldemort said mockingly. 'Did you think I couldn't have figured it out for myself?! Failures....all of you. I want the Order members wiped out. Clean. Dumbledore's out of the picture now. What could be so fucking difficult still?" Voldemort's voice was still calm though everyone knew there is a knife hidden beneath his calm surface. He also seemed to be in a hurry to finish this meeting. He started zooming in on his Death Eaters immediately upon arriving.

Draco is next on his list. "Draco.....I have a task for you my boy which I will convey to you personally later. The rest of you useless whores can leave and of course, by the next meeting, I shall expect to see some actual progress.....perhaps an Order member or two? Dead would be fine but alive would be even better. That way I can personally interrogate the filth myself. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

And from the moment he had said those words, Death Eaters started disappearing from the hall.

Voldemort couldn't help but notice that Bella had been very quiet this evening. She wouldn't even look at him. He knew of course why. She was hiding something.....just like before. Everytime she had something to hide, she would act the same way she acted: Quiet and furtive.

He had to find out what she is hiding from him. _No secrets._ That's what they had promised. _If only she remembered._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_I gotta go kill something.....no...no....torturing is fine....yes....yes....Potter....._

Bellatrix was feeling frustrated. Her feelings are getting stronger she felt like she could explode.

_I have to stop thinking this way.....I have to stop....he'll kill me if he finds out.....he will.....or...would he? He did asked me to call him Tom....shit....shit.... everything is so FUBAR!_

She didn't even realise she had been walking the wrong way. She was walking through the large marble hallway leading towards the library. When she walked into the library she paused for a moment trying to remember where she was going. She looked around the oak-paneled room with its shelves of leather-bound volumes.

_This does not look like the.....where was I going.......dungeon! That's right....dungeon._

She turned around and started to head out of the library when she heard his voice calling out to her.

"Bella."

She stopped in her tracks, not even daring to turn around. _Oh no.....not the real thing. I can't even get his shadows out of my mind....now I have to face the real thing. _

"Where are you going?" Voldemort asked. He had been sitting in the chair by the fire deep waiting for her. He knew she was coming even when she herself hadn't known she would chance upon the library. _She's so beautiful....centaurs' blood really did the trick......_

"I......' she started. She was buying time trying to block him out of her mind before finishing her sentence. 'I was just going to.....to the dungeon my Lord."

She turned to face him slowly and she was just about to fall to her knees like se usually does in his presence when she remembered he did not want her doing that anymore. Her hands were clenched into fists by her side as she tried to calm herself. She kept her eyes low, staring at the floor determined not to look at him for fear he might see her thoughts through her eyes.

_She's hiding something from me....._

"Bellatrix.....' she said as he walked over to her seeing that she hadn't moved from her spot as if she was stuck to the floor. 'I noticed you were very quiet today. Something you want to tell me?' He stopped right in front of her.

"N---no... no my Lord,' she was figeting, bringing her left hand to her mouth nibbling her fingernails. Her now sleek black hair fell over her face concealing her eyes.

_Why the hell is she avoiding me?_

"Bellatrix look at me when I'm talking to you." he raised his voice slightly.

"Y...yes my Lord." she swept her hair away trying her best to make eye contact but found herself blinking more than usual as if something had gone into her eyes.

"What's the matter with your eyes?" Voldemort said frowning as he cringed down to look at her eyes.

"Nn-nothing...nothing my Lord." Bellatrix couldn't help it. She just couldn't lie to him. She hated keeping things from him, especially now when the secret she's keeping from him is actually all about him.

"Are you lying to me?" he said softly. He started circling her, never taking his eyes off of her even for a moment.

He was standing so close to her she could feel his breath caressing her hair as he moved around her. A chill went down her spine.

"I.....no my Lord....I—I'm just tired." she said, swallowing hard feeling a sudden lump in her throat.

He stopped behind her, standing close to her so he could take a whiff of her hair. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She started breathing quick short breaths as she felt him close behind her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she struggled to focus on his voice. "Y---yes,' she faltered, tilting her head slightly. 'yes, my Lord."

He raised his right hand to her hair. He wanted so much to touch her, but he decided not to. His hand fell back to the way it was before. Straightening himself and walking towards his desk, he said to her, "Go then. Have fun.....but......' he turned around. 'not _too_ much fun."

"Yes my Lord." she turned and walked out. She wanted to stay there with him but another part of her just couldn't wait to leave. She decided to do the latter and she was so aware of the fact that his eyes continued to follow her as she left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_She remembers........yes she does.....now all I have o do..is wait._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Review PLEASE. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Search every house! Spare not even one of the filthy vermin!" Rabastan ordered his fellow Death Eaters.

He looked on at their handiwork. The town was I shambles. Mushroom clouds of smoke filled the air, houses were raided, doors smashed down, the sound of breaking glass and the screams of muggles were music to Rabastan's ears for he was a man without compassion. He would even kill his own family if they had double-crossed the Dark Lord.

He had been with the Dark Lord ever since his school days back at Hogwarts. He had loved the idea of a "clean" society: free of undesirables like muggles, half-bloods and the worst kind; blood traitors. He felt it necessary for the Wizarding world to be free of contamination and it is his personal duty to ensure that day would come.

His lips curled into a sneer as he looked on at Goyle, torturing a muggle woman. They woman had blood all over her face and bruises could be seen on her arms and legs. She was barefoot and in her pyjamas with a sort of green filthy-looking dirt on her face that muggles always wear. Goyle must have pulled her out of bed while she was sleeping.

Suddenly, Death Eaters were shouting towards each other, spreading the word: the Order has arrived.

Rabastan was half-annoyed at the fact. He hated the Order. They were the worst kind of wizards and their intervention only caused more trouble for them but then, he thought to himself, this could only be more exciting.

_I'll be the one to bring the Dark Lord an Order member. He will reward me beyond my wildest dreams._

Rabastan quicky went on his guard for the Order members who are fast apparating in. He has no doubt on his skills as a Death Eater. _I'll get one after killing.....10. _He smiled to himself.

**This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line**

Draco was getting more and more anxious. He had just received his orders from the Dark Lord. He didn't know how he was going to do it. He sat down, leaning against a huge oak tree. He could hear the sounds of chaos from a distant. He had heard it so many times before but he just couldn't get use to it. His pale hands were shivering as he held on to his wand. Cold sweat beaded across his forehead. He's not suppose to be here. He should be with the rest of the Death Eaters performing their duty to the Dark Lord.

Draco didn't know how long he had been sitting there. He knows he had to do this one mission. No one else could do it for him. His parents lives depended on his success on the mission. He has already failed them so many times. He suddenly felt queasy.

_Calm down Draco. Calm down._

He told himself, as he leaned back against the oak tree and raised his head to the sky gasping for air as if he had been drowning.

His hands grabbed the trunk of the tree as he pushed himself up slowly. His blonde hair was tousled and he had dark circles under his eyes. He had been having difficulty sleeping lately. As he looked on at the village or what was left of it, he thought of his parents......his mother....he made up his mind.

_I'm doing it._

**This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line**

Order members appeared in the muggle village as soon as they heard the news of the raid by the Death Eaters. Remus Lupin was one of them. He had been fighting off Death Eaters who seemed to be coming from every direction. He must have fought off at least 20 of them.

_The Dark Lord sure is recruiting fast._

He was feeling very tired but he forced himself to stay focused. The fact that more Order members are coming comforted him. The Death Eaters are not superior to the Order in numbers. It's what is taking them so long to arrive was what had bothered him.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Snape. He was duelling with two Order members at once. He could not understand why Dumbledore had trusted the two-faced conniving slimy git. He couldn't wait to get his own hands on Snape himself. He had just frozen his own opponent when he saw Draco Malfoy coming up behind Snape. His wand was pointing towards Snapes back but he did not look like he was going to hit Snape with a spell at all. He seemed unsure, confused and his hands were shaking and his eyes were tearing. _But he still could do it. I don't think he is left with much of a choice. Voldemort must have ordered hi to do it. _

And Lupin was right. Slowly, Draco raised his wand to hit Snape with a spell.

Out of reflex, Remus disarmed Draco. He didn't know why he wanted to save Snape's ass after he betrayed the Order and Dumbledore. He was still confused why Dumbledore had trusted Snape so much. Dumbledore was afterall the greatest, most brilliant wizard Remus had ever met. He had thought that they must have made a plan or another. He was determined to find out what. For that, he needed Snape alive.

Snape noticed the the flash of red light that went pass his face, nearly hitting him. He turned to see Draco falling to the ground. He turned around to face Draco's attacker. His wand turned on Lupin, "Expelliarmus!"

He took advantage of Remus's momentary daze to check on Draco. He was moving but he could barely get up. He had fallen on a large piece of rock. Blood was oozing from the back of his head. Quickly, he grabbed Draco and carried him away from the massacring crowd.

Lupin who had been frantically searching for his wand which had been knocked out of his hand, found it and immediately ran after Snape not caring for the rubbles and ruins of the homes destroyed by the Death Eaters that impeded him. He caught sight of Snape running towards the woods behind the village. He stepped up his pace keeping his eyes on the direction Snape and Draco had disappeared to. He wondered why Snape hadn't just apparated with Draco. It would definitely save him a lot of trouble.

He kept on running into the woods. It was dark. The only source of light came from the moon though that was even scarce after being blocked by the layers and layers of canopy.

He held his wand out in front of him, "Lumos."

His wand gave a warm glow. His eyes adjusted quickly. It took him a moment after being here to realize that it could be walking straight into a trap. Snape had made it so easy for himself to be followed............ a little too easy.

The forest was quiet in contrast to the town nearby. No crickets, no birds not even the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. "Lupin.....' a voice came from a distance. Snape's.

"Lupin!" the voice got louder now that Lupin got deeper into the forest.

Remus Lupin followed Snape's voice. His instincts told him that this wasn't a trap. When he saw Snape on the ground trying to attend to Draco's wound, he knew he had been right but still, he kept his wand out in front of him. Doesn't hurt to be extra safe.

"Is he alright?" Remus asked Snape looking at Draco who looked half-dead.

"Yes....he'll be fine. He's bleeding a lot but I already mended it. He should be back to normal in a few mintues.

"What....why....why did you want me to follow you?" Lupin asked, suspicion plain in his tone.

"We don't have much time,' Snape stood up to face Lupin who immediately pointed his wand into Snape's face. 'PUT THAT AWAY!" Snape said, harshly. He was clearly annoyed. He pushed Lupin's wand away only to face the same wand again.

"Now....I am telling you Remus, we are on the same side. The only reason why I called you here is to tell you that Potter and Weasley is in our captive. He is in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor." Snape said, his eyes never left Lupin's.

"Oh......and I'm suppose to believe you? Why would you tell me all that and why the hell should I believe you?" Lupin demanded in the same tone as Snape's.

"Because,1. Dumbledore trusted me. 2. You don't have the choice. 3. Either you believe me or Harry will be dead possibly in the next 24 hours. We don't have much time. Either you follow my plan or wander around aimlessly looking for Potter. Now which is it?" Snape said.

Both men were so engrossed in their conversation that they had not realize Draco was getting on his feet, feeling for his wand on the ground. His head was still hurting from the fall and his vision had blurred. His hearing though was still normal. He had heard every single word that had passed between Snape and Lupin.

"What abou Ms Granger? Hermione?" Lupin asked. His wand had slowly lowered. He was still suspicious but Snape had raised a very credible factor: Dumbledore had trusted him.

"She's dead. Bellatrix killed her."

Lupin tried not to let his emotions show. But he was deeply angered by this. He was never very close to Hermione but he had taught her once. He knew of her potential, her brilliance. She was so young too. "What kind of plan?"

"Expelliarmus!! Expelliarmus!"

Both Lupin's and Snape's wand was knocked off their hands. Draco stood in front of them his wand yielded in front of him.

"Draco....don't be rash.' Snape said. 'No one here is going to hurt you."

"Well...that's obvious.' Draco leered. 'Move over!" Draco motioned for them to move over away from their wands.

"Now...Draco.." Lupin started but was cut off.

"Shut up! You filthy blood traitor!" Draco yelled at him. Immediately, his head started hurting. "Ugghhh!!!"

"Draco. I vowed to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow to your mother. I will never hurt you." Snape tried again.

"You're a traitor too! You were with the Order all the time! He was right...." Draco said his free hand clutching his head.

"Who was right?" Snaped asked, his brows knitted together.

"The Dark Lord of course! He was right. You deserved to die. No wonder he told me to kill you! He knew you were a traitor all along!" Draco said through gritted teeth. He was obviously still hurting.

"You shouldn't overstress yourself Draco. Your wound may break open again." Snape said calmly.

"I should kill you both."

"He asked you to kill me?" Snape asked him again.

"Yes." Draco continued to glare at him.

"See how ruthless he can be Draco? He'll even kill his own servants." Lupin said.

"That only happens t raitors!"

"I think I have shown him my loyalty enough!' Snape bellowed. 'I killed Dumbledore for him didn't I?"

"But it was all just a plan? Dumbledore's still alive?" Lupin asked.

"No. It was Dumbledore's plan for me to end his life. He was already dying at that time." Snape told Lupin.

"What!" Lupin said, shocked by what he was told.

"Now it seems its my turn." Snape said.

"What? Your turn? What do you mean?!" Draco demanded.

"You have to kill me."

"What?" Lupin asked.

"It is the only way. He wants me dead.....then it will happen. Sooner or later" Snape said.

**This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line**

_Ok. Please review. Thanks for all previous reviews really appreciate it. Sorry for my horrible English. I'm trying to do better. And the above "_**This is a Line**" _ is dedicated to Jaclyn Hyde since you like I so much. Thanks. Please review._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Continued......

"No...No there has to be another way." Lupin was saying.

"I know better than you do!' Snape bellowed. He was sweating despite the coldness of the night.

'Draco will have to kill me. Then, he will take you to the Malfoy Manor as a captive. You'll be able to find Potter in the dungeons."

"What makes you think I will betray the Dark Lord!?!" Draco yelled at Snape.

"Because this is not meant for you.....this kind of life....you never liked it. You only did his bidding out of fear. You don't fool me Draco so stop fooling yourself,' Snape said. This time his voice was low.

Draco lowered his wand slowly, his face was wet with tears. "I don't want to kill you." he said softly.

"You have to!' Snape went over to Draco taking him by his shoulders making him look up to his face. 'Your life and your parents lives depend on this!!"

"There has to be some other way!" Draco answerd back in a tone of a bawling child.

"No there isn't! Draco listen to me. If you don't kill me now, he will kill you and your entire I don't protect you, I will die, the Unbreakable Vow binds my soul. So either way I am already dead. You have to kill me now and bring my body back to him!" Snape said hurriedly. They are running out of time. The rest of the Death Eaters will soon realise their absence. Whatever they have planned has to be done quickly.

"I'll do it.' Lupin said. His shoulders are hunched and his cheeks are sunken. He looks like a man who has just given up. They all do. They knew there isn't any other way.

"Good." Snape said, his voice unsure. He stepped away from Draco and waited. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had known this day would come. Somehow or another, Death Eaters who betray the Dark Lord seem to always end up dead.

"Just so you know......I never really liked you...ever. But today.....my respect for you is greater than....well.....greater." Lupin said. He hadn't meant it to sound so awkward.

"Well thanks Lupin. I didn't know you were so sentimental." Snape sneered.

Lupin only shook his head as he raised his wand.

"Remember what we'd planned.' Snape said looking from Draco to Lupin. 'You take care of yourself Draco."

"I will...Professor." Draco wiped off his tears as he said his final goodbye to his favourite professor.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lupin's words rang through the silent night. There was a flash of green light and a thud as Snape's body landed on the ground. There was a momentary pause as the two men looked on at Snape's unmoving body.

"Stupefy!" a voice rang out from a distance hitting Lupin. Draco immediately crouched down, covering his head with his hands as Lupin fell to the floor unconscious. Draco squinted his eyes trying to see who had hit Lupin with the spell. It was too dark. Suddenly a hand grabbed him roughly by the collar. Pulling him to his feet. Rabastan.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?!"

"I....I was....."

"Well well well.....what do we have here. The filthy werewolf. Killed Snape did he?' Rabastan cut in, not listening to Draco's answer.

Rabastan knelt down next o Snape's body. He looked up to Draco's frightened pale face. "Don't worry my boy.....I won't take all the credit." And he let out a screeching laughter.

It was now that Draco remembered why he like his Uncle Rodolphus better. Rabastan was completely heartless compared to his brother. They looked amazingly alike as if they were twins but ruthlessness-wise, Rabastan far exceeded his brother. His Aunt Bella would have been better suited for Rabastan than Rodolphus.

However, Rabastan had chosen to lead a solo life. He was very happy with his life; without the hardhips and responsibility of raising a family. His only devotion is to the Dark Lord.

"Come on!' Rabastan said, his voice raspy. He pulled Draco towards Snape then dragged Lupin's unconscious body towards Snape's. Pulling them all together, they apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

**This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line **

Bella had been unconsciously walking around in circles. She had left the library ten minutes ago but found herself walking into rooms she had not intended to enter. She was now walking into the kitchen not even aware of how Grimley the house-elf had quickly apparated at seeing Bella in the kitchen. She only realized where she was when she tripped over a rug, flailing her arms trying to steady herself.

When she realized she was standing in the kitchen, she laughed. "I'm going mad!"

She paused and thought to herself. _I am already insane. _Again, she laughed at herself and sat down at the kitchen stairs leading to the bedrooms.

_What's wrong with me......what's wrong with him? Why is he soooo concerned about me? He is soooo freaking me out......_

Without realizing it, she had begun to climb up the steps. _I can't get him out of my mind....I wish I never had that stupid dream....it felt soooo real.....wh....what the...._

She suddenly realised she was climbing up the stairs. Her legs suddenly felt wobbly. "Oh shit!" She missed a step and started falling backwards. Her hands were frantically searching for something to grab on to to help break her fall but......there was none. She landed hard on her back at the foot of the stairs.

"Big mother of crap! When did I get up there?! Shit!....' she cursed rubbing her back with her hand. _This is soooo not my day!_

Suddenly she felt her head getting heavy. She was feeling drowsy, the room had started turning. She shut her eyes trying to refocus herself. When she opened them, she couldn't see anything. Everything was a blur. She blinked her eyes several times hoping the fog would just disappear. He suddenly saw a silhoutte of a man standing before her. His wand was pointed towards her.

The words _"Obliviate......." rang through her ears. She recognized that voice.....Rodolphus!_

She was shaking with anger both at him and at herself for not being able to get up and fight him. _How dare he turned his wand on me!_

"I'll kill you..." she muttered under her breath. She tried to make it sound louder but her voice was stuck in her throat. Her head started to throb and she was suddenly aware of the pain that racked through her body. _Didn't I already kill him?_

"Bella....Bella.....are you alright?"

The room came into view. Narcissa was staring into her face.

"Bella are you alright?" Narcissa asked again. Bella blinked her eyes.

"Yes......yes I'm fine! Get off me!" Bella said. The pain had not gone away making Bella feel worst then before. She pushed herself up as Narcissa helped her trying to steady her.

"I'm fine Cissy." Bella said again pushing her sister away.

"What did I do?" Narcissa asked, half-annoyed at her sister's attitude.

"What did you do?" Bella asked her back. She sat down a chair and conjured a glass of water for herself.

"I didn't push you down that stairs!" Narcissa said defensively.

"Who the fuck said you did?" Bella asked. She was in no mood to play games or even talked to anyone especially not Narcissa.

"Well....you said you were going to kill me!" Narcissa said, her eyebrows were knitted together as she stared at he sister.

"I wasn't talking to you." Bella said shutting her eyes trying to ease herself.

"Who...who were you talking to then?"

"Narcissa please..can you just leave me alone?" Bella told her.

"Hmmph....I just wanted to ask you if you've seen Draco?"

"No." Bella said, short and simple. She had wanted to tell her sister off. _You gotta let him go Cissy. Merlin....he's already grown up enough to have his own brains! _

But she refused to say it out loud. Knowing her sister, she knew they'd be arguing for hours maybe days before Narcissa would let it rest. She gets awfully sensitive when it comes to Draco.

_No wonder he's such a pain in the ass. Just like his father. Well-brought up brainless gits._

When she was sure Narcissa had left, she apparated out of the kitchen to her bedroom. She still felt drowsy though the aching pain had slightly resided._ I hope I don't splinch. Oh no......this is not my room. I've never even been here before....did I apparate into some other wizard's house? _

"Shit! SHIT! This is not my fucking day!" she cursed out loud as she walked towards the doors of the room. She had to admit, the room's décor is fantastic. Dark and gloomy and cold.

When she opened the door, she got the shock of her life. Voldemort was standing outside and apparently, he seemed shocked to see her as well.

"Bella.." he called her name.

"My Lord...." _Shit... it's his room....._

"My Lord....forgive me....' she started stammering quickly getting on her knees to beg him for forgiveness. 'I didn't mean to.....enter your room.....I was having a headache and I meant to apparate into my room but I don't know why I got into your room...It's a stupid mistake my Lord....forgive me....I...." she kept on babbling away only stopping herself with a gasp when she felt his hand grab a handful of her hair, pulling her up.

She looked at him, glaring at her. "I told you not to bow like that to me again." He said softly.

"I'm sorry my Lord." she said, a look of bewilderment on her face. She thought he was angry at her for barging into his room uninvited....not about her bowing to him.

"Don't be sorry.....you are...afterall....my Dark Lady....soon. You are welcome in here anytime you like. Naturally." he said his eyes studying her.

She wished she knew what he was thinking. She certainly couldn't stop her mind from asking so many questions. _Why...why me.....why all of a sudden..what do you see in me....and this visions I've been getting...these dreams...what do they mean? SHUT UP BELLATRIX!_

He was still staring at her. Her eyes widened. _Crap...He heard me....._

"Yes I did. Come...' he held out his hand to her. Reluctantly, she took it.

He led her to his bed. "Sit." he said calmly.

"Bellatrix....you may ask me anything you like.....anything at all but....I don't have to answer all your questions. Understood?" he told her.

"Yes my Lord." her voice was barely a whisper.

"Go ahead." he told her as he sat himself next to her at the edge of the bed.

"Why....why do you care so much about me?" she said squeakily. She didn't want t be questioning him like this but her curiosity is killing her.

"Because you're special to me." he told her. His face was expressionless when he said this. "_Very _special." he added still without any expression.

She swallowed hard as she looked down to the wooden floor. His empasis on "Very" made her nervous. She didn't know whether to laugh or smile.

"These....dreams....that I....' she hesitated. 'I don't have anymore questions for you my Lord. I should go." she said, getting up to leave.

He grabbed her hand pulling her to him. "These dreams....you were talking about....they are about me...aren't they?"

He was standing so close to her. He had a feral air to him...dangerous, animal-like. She felt her stomach flip. His breath was hot against her cheek. Slowly, she looked up, staring at his lips. Neither one of them knew who made the first move. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her.

She was tensed for a second, and then she relaxed into it. It felt so right. Her body was strong and coursing with intensity rose in the dark intimacy of his room. Arms reached, carressed, embraced. She was moaning into his mouth. Everything felt like it was meant to be. She felt the pole of the bed hit her back as he pushed her gently. _Was there ever a kiss like this? Or was it the same one? _

_**This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line **_

Ok so tell me what you think of it so far. Should they do it or not?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The lights have begun to flicker. The room had started turning. Once again that familiar feeling swept over her. She felt like she was being brought to life again and again and again. Her lips were hot against his cool mouth; her body fitted in with his perfectly as if they were made out of the same mould. The tension that had overwhelmed her heart had faded away as quickly as it had appeared. She felt a faint aching pain deep in her heart.

"I missed you....." she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek.

He pulled away from her. "Bella....."

He pushed away the strands of hair that had covered her face, looking into her eyes searchingly.

His breathing was shallow as he waited for her reply.

"Tom,' she whispered. 'Did you have a hard time looking for me?" A smile crept lazily across her lips.

He didn't reply. His red, glowing eyes continued to gaze into hers. Her eyes once vacant and glassy now glowed with an ember that warmed him to deepest depths of his cold heart. His smile was a reflection of hers. Once again, their lips met. This time, it was filled with an overflowing feelings of desperation and hunger that had long been bottled up. He grabbed her by the waist and laid her on his bed....their bed. He climbed on top of her and gently kissed her lips.

It started started slowly, a velvet touching, stroking and feeling. A gently exploration of the senses. Then it began to swell in a frantic rhythm until it became a bacchanal; a pleasure wild and savage.

His hard organ stroked her, pounded her, filling every inch of her body with exquisite sensations.

It was though he was making love to her in bright colours that kept changing from one colour to the another. One minute he was gentle and sensitive, the next he was harsh, demanding and cruel and the changes made Bella frantic. He was teasing her, pounding into her and when she was on the edge of fulfilment, he pulled away from her until she couldn't take it anymore and she begged him to take her again. The excitement and explosion carried them both in a frenzy of lust, pleasure and pain all through the night

When they had finished their love-making, they lay in each others' arms, spent. There was silence as they both took their time getting used to each other's presence again. Bella moved her face to the side of his face, kissing his cheek.

"What are you thinking?" she whispered in his ear.

"You." he answered. His eyes never left the ceiling he had been staring at ever since they had finished their love-making.

"And?" she asked again playfully, resting her chin on his chest.

He eyes traveled to where she was. "How did you manage to break out of that spell all of a sudden?"

"Oh that....' she turned to lie on her back again. 'I don't know.....I just....suddenly remembered....I think it was you."

"Me?"

"Don't tell me you didn't try to do anything to help me remember?" she asked, turnng her head to face him.

"Of course I did. Those dreams that you had....it wasn't your dreams. I filled your head with my memories of you.....us.......what?" She had propped herself on her elbows so she could face him. She was grinning.

"You couldn't keep away. I may not be able to remember a lot but I remembered myself when I couldn't remember a lot. And you, you couldn't keep away. I could feel you everywhere I go...but I couldn't see you."

"Someone had to keep an eye on you." he said defensively.

"Darling....why won't you admit it. The real reason you couldn't keep away was because you missed me AND.....you...' she gave him a peck on his lips. 'lov...."

"Of course not!' he pulled away from her. 'Now you stop it! I may be glad to have you back but if you try that once more, I'll be just as glad to get rid of you." He out of bed and started getting dressed.

She kept her grin on her face as she watched him. "You know.....Rodolphus did it."

"He did what?" Voldemort asked as he paused to look at her. She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling as she said, "He put that spell on me. When we were out looking for you......we got into a fight. And we were on the run from the bloody Aurors. I think that's when he put that spell on me.....to make me forget.....that part about you....about us."

Voldemort now sat on his side of the bed facing her as he listened to her intently. He didn't say anything even after she had finished. He looked away, his mind deep in thought. She touched his hand and moved closer to him.

"What are you thinking now?" she said gently. Her fingers traced his cheekbones. She felt a sudden pang in her heart but decided to ignore it. She had been feeling so many emotions ever since her days in Azkaban and she had no idea why. She could be feeling happy on the outside but bitter on the inside. At first she was questioning the reason for this myriads of emotions she could be feeling at one time but now she decided it could be just another one of Azkaban's side-effects.

"Nothing." he said coldly.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore.' she said soothingly. 'That bitch is bloody dead."

"Hmm." That was all he said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked him.

"Out."

"Now? Do you have to?" she asked him, pouting her lips.

"I don't want to be stuck here all day with you." he said harshly.

_Ouch. That hurt. He didn't mean that....still......ouch._

With those final words, he left.

_Fine! He wants to be that way....he wants to be oooohhh I'm-the-Dark-Lord-you're-my-servant bullshit. Fine! He'll get exactly that!_

Outside the double doors to his bedroom, Voldemort couldn't help but smile at her thoughts. He had to be careful now. She is his horcrux and whatever feelings he felt, she could feel it too if he didn't restrict it.

He can't tell her how ecstatic he was about her return. Hewould never admit what she meant to him, how much he had missed her and how much last night had meant to him.

_I'll tell her when the time's right. For now she will have to wait. Merlin I'm hungry today._

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

This chapter is dedicated to all who voted for this chapter to happen. Thanks loads for all reviews.

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_I look fantastic.....yes I do......let's see......this neckline should be even deeper......._

Bellatrix turned around to see her own reflection, using her wand to make the desired alterations to her sea green satin long-flowing dress. The dress was has a touch of both chic and sluttiness and it looked like it was made only for her.

_This is a definite change from my dull Death Eater robes. He is going to freaking flip. _

She smiled to herself. Her mind went back to times not so long ago; before Azkaban......before Potter......

(Bella's flashbacks)

"What are you wearing?!" he asked in a half-annoyed tone.

"My latest creation....you like?" she asked him, turning around so that he could see her dress from all angles.

She was dressed in a totally backless green dress that has a touch of silvery gray: her favourite colours. Her neckline revealed ample cleavage and the slits on the sides of her dress revealed most of the skin on her silky thighs.

"I hate it.....makes you look.....fat." he said.

"What? I spent hours altering this dress. My mother bought this dress for me years ago but I never liked it. It made me look like a freaking virgin. And now I spent so much time trying to make it look the way I want it to look on me and you said that you don't like it?"

As usual, his face was expressionless as he continued to stare at her without giving her an answer.

She turned around to face the mirror again. "I do not look fat in this! For most other women yes, they look fat in green but not me.....I do NOT look fat!' her tantrum was obvious for the window pane broke into a thousand pieces when she pointed her wand to it.

Voldemort watched her, not saying anything. He was smiling on the inside. _She's definitely not gonna wear that now._

"You know what....I think I'll ask someone else's opinion.' the moment she said this, she stopped herself biting her lower lip as she half-turned to look in his direction. 'Not that I don't value your opinion darling but I really should ask a woman's opinion."

She quickly walked away before he could say anything. But apparently, he didn't have to because the moment she was about to walk out the door, she felt herself being held back by an invisible barrier forcing her backwards. "What the....'

She turned to look at him. 'Did you just.....'

He only gave a soft chuckle as he laid back on the bed.

"Why did you do that? Let me out." she demanded as she walked over to him pointing a finger at the door.

"No." he said calmly.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Bella....this is what you signed up for....you made me care for you and now I do...a little too much in fact,' he straightened his elbows pushing himself up so that he could look at her. 'I am the Dark Lord. What do you want me to do? Share you? I won't have this Bella. You are mine and mine only. I won't have you go out looking like a slut in front of the rest. You **are** the only female Death Eater and after a while even you may look good to them."

"You think I look like a slut?" she asked him, smiling to herself as she touched her dress. She had wanted to look hot and to her: slut is hot.

"Now go change into something more dainty." he told her.

"So.....you don't like this dress on me?"

"No. I hate it." he lied.

He loved it on her. It showed off her curves in the right places. He had been watching as she observed herself in the mirror. His thoughts had run wild with visions of what he wanted to do to her. _Oh no.....those other sons of bitches will not even have a chance to think about her that way. I'll kill them if they do._

She turned around to admire her reflection again. "Ohhh......I sooo wanted to dress this way. Just once and see that sick look on my Mother's face......and I don't look fat in it!" she turned and glared at him.

He came up behind her and gently traced her spine with a finger. She paused to look at his reflection behind her. Gently, he kissed her hair, "Maybe you still can."

"How?" she leaned back against him.

"Maybe you can add straps to your back so it won't be completely backless......and your slits..." his hands moved down to her thighs. 'not too high."

She watched him, listening. "What about my neckline?" She placed a finger to her chest, tracing small circles on it.

"Not too low." he murmured, placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Alright.' she straightened herself and turned around to face him. Taking his hands into hers, she got on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thanks honey. I'll work on it right away."

She apparated.

**END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK**

She looked at her own reflection once again, brushing herself off making sure everything is perfect. Once she's satisfied, she gave herself her most sweetest smile. _Let's go._

She apparated to the dining room which should be full of people this morning. No one stays away too far when its the day of the weekly Death Eater sit-down.

She appeared at the far corner of the dining room, away from Voldemort's chair at the head of the table. No one noticed her entrance at first, then as she started moving down the table to an empty seat, heads started turning, conversations that were once so fervently discussed stopped abruptly.

She saw an empty seat 4 spaces away from Voldemort and sat herself down. She started helping herself to the pancakes on the table, ignoring the silent stares. No one has ever seen her this way before. She was always either in her Death Eater robes or wearng something dull and plain. Her hair do was even different.

_Well well well......what have I been missing....._

What happened to her? She must have bumped her head some place....thank Merlin....

_WOAH!!!_

She could hear the thoughts loud and clear, she was smiling inside. There was that sudden change in emotions again but she ignored it. Nothing can spoil this moment for her.

She was aware of Voldemort's eyes following her every move. The best thing was, she knew he could hear their thoughts too. _Ohhh I am so dead....but I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it._

"Pass the syrup Crabbe." she demanded. For once, he willingly obliged, passing the syrup never leaving her out of sight.

"Sweet." he grinned.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him apparate.

_Hmm.....my job here is done._

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE** **THIS IS A LINE**

_**Ok. Not a very long chapter. I just want to keep my ideas flowing. Please review. Thanks a lot.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bella took her time having her breakfast and then taking a leisrely stroll within the vicinity of Malfoy Manor before returning to her room. She knows he would be waiting for her. As much as she couldn't wait to get back to him, she had to admit to herself that she is rather enjoying her stroll because:

1. She is making him wait.  
2. He hates waiting.  
3. It would give him a lot of time to start his fire before the eventual torture session he would inflict on her.

She imagined him being alone in her room, probably pacing back and forth waiting for her to get back. She imagined his red eyes, glowing with fury as he glared at her for making mockery of his warning about not dressing the way he'd like her to dress:like a sweet and chaste little school girl.

Then, he would raise his wand and recite her favourite spell: the Cruciatus curse.

She could already feel the pain rack through her body. It hurts like a son of a bitch but for some reason, she loves it. It gives her a sense of power to know that if she could get through it, she could do everything and anything. Being hit by a spell like that especially from a wizard as powerful as him, to Bella there is no greater pleasure.

He knows it, he owns her body and soul. There is no one else she would die for but him. There is no one she would ever give herself to but him. To please him, is her purpose.

When she'd reach the majestic swan fountain that guarded the front of the Malfoy Mansion, she sighed with relief. _Finally, it's time for me to face the music. Ohhhh....we could make such beautiful music together, my Lord and I._

She could feel her stomach churning with excitement at the realization of what was about to happen. She looked at her own reflection in the water, straightened herself and went back into the mansion. She thought of apparating into her room as she could hardly wait to see him but then she decided against it. _This wait is going to be worthwhile._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**This is a line This is a line This is a line his is a line This is aline This is a line This is a line**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

She entered her bedroom as she normally does, slamming the door after her trying to keep a sense of normalcy even though she could already feel his presence. She walked over to the dresser and started to remove her hairpins, letting her hair fall over her face.

He watched her attempting to pretend he wasn't there. He knows her all too well, she's trying to spite him. He was sitting in bed leaning against the headboard with his arms crossing his chest.

"Enjoyed your stroll, Bellatrix?" he asked calmly. _2 can play the game, my dear Bella._

She whipped herself around at the sound of his voice. "Tom, I didn't know you were here." she asked with a surprised look o her face.

_She is good._

"I've been here a while,' he said. His eyes trailed down her lovely body. 'Waiting for you."

_He's not mad? _

"Wh....Did you want something from me?" she asked him, still attempting to put up a calm pretence not knowing he is doing the same.

"As a matter of fact yes,' he got off the bed and started towards her. She turned around trying to agitate him further. She knows he gets annoyed over little things like this such as turning your back towards him. _Come on....come on. _She pleaded him in her mind.

Instead of feeling the pain of the Cruciatus curse hitting her back, she felt his fingers touching her hair as he brushed them aside. He kissed the nape her neck as his hands started caressing her arms.  
His gentleness confused her but her but she allowed him to minister his kisses across her shoulders.

With one hand, he turned her around and their lips met in a fierce, desperate kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth intertwining with hers. She could already feel his erection rubbing against her thigh as he pushed her up against him. His fingers started feeling for the zipper, desperately trying to get her dress off of her. She did the same, tearing off his robes.

Their lips never parted as he guided her towards the bed. His arms were tight around her as they both fell onto the bed. His lips started trailing down her body, slowly memorizing every part of her. He began trailing his tongue around her areola, flicking at her nipple once in a while with his thumb until it was erect enough. She bit her lower lip, her excitement was almost unbearable.

He trailed his kisses lower down her body towards the centre of her being. His fingers got there first as he explored her swollen slickness as she moaned. Her hands gripped the bedsheets as she pushed her hips closer to him, desperate for more contact. She started moving in her own rythym as she moaned louder at the immeasurable pleasure that had swept over her.

"Fuck me." Her words were so plain and simple but that was all he needed to hear.

He climbed on top of her, his hands warm on her waist as he slid his member into her. His face was right next to hers as they breathed in each other, bodies moving together in the same rythym. Her arms were around his neck. They started moving faster and faster until they both felt the explosion within themselves. He collasped next to her, catching his breath.

They lay there silently for a while until their heartbeats turned normal again. Then, she turned to him and kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue. They must have been kising for 5 whole minutes without even stopping to catch their breaths.

When they finally broke apart she said, "You didn't even give me a chance to please you."

"There's always later tonight or are you too tired?"

"Don't we have our weekly sit-down later?" she asked him as she rested her head on her elbow so that she was facing him.

"It should be running right now but I cancelled it." he replied staring at the ceiling.

"Now?' she glanced at the clock on the wall opposite he bed. It was 9.00pm. They've been having sex for a good 4 hours. 'Why did you cancel it?"

"I already got my news. There's no need for any meeting thanks to Rabastan."

"Hmph...' she lay on her back. 'What news has he brought?" she asked in a condescending tone. She hated all those who brought good news for the Dark Lord save for herself.

He had been waiting for this. "I think it would be of utmost interest to you my evil one." There was a smile on his face a he said this. He even turned on his side to face her.

"Really?' she asked him, turning around to face him again, her eyes widened with anticipation. 'What did he bring back? He did bring _something _back didn't he? A Death Eater? Who? Who? Who?"

He laughed gleefully at her excitement. "Ohhh Bella.....one question at a time. Yes...he brought back something,' he looked at her pale face with her plump red lips curving slowly into a smile. 'Yes he brought back an Order member."

"Who???? Oh please...........please tell me who?"

"Guess."

"Oh come on,' she pushed him lightly on his shoulder. 'Just tell me. Who is it?"

"Alright,' his own eyes widened. He wanted to be able to see her reactions fully when he mentions their captive's name. 'Remus John Lupin."

There was a pause. He smiling face had now turned a blotchy red as she said in a hiss, "That lowlife....that werewolf?"

"No....be nice Bella...he is your....nephew." he said trying very hard not to laugh at her reaction.

"He is no nephew of mine neither is he related to me at all. Andomeda is dead to me!" This time her voice was louder.

He waited for her to utter the words he has been waiting for her to say and she did.

"Can I kill him?" Her eyes turned to him filled with hope.

He lay himself back down and replied. "No."

"No??!! How can you say that?! You know this is important to me!! Please!!! Please let me kill him!!" She wasn't begging, more like demanding.

"I said no,' she would never realize what it took for him to keep a straight face. 'He could be a very important link for us to the Order. I don't want anything to happen to him while he is here. Is that understood?"

"Yes..." Bella muttered under her breath as she looked away, anger boiling inside her.

"Bella look at me.....promise me." She looked at him and nodded.

"Good. Now come here." He pulled her towards him, letting her lay her head o his chest as he stroked her hair.

_The score is now Dark Lord 1: Bella 1  
Damn I miss her.  
_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**This is a line This is a line This is a line his is a line This is aline This is a line This is a line**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Thanks for all reviews. Please keep them coming. Thanks again.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Voldemort still had a smile on his face as he left her room early that morning. She was still asleep and so was everybody else in the Manor. Afterall it was only 4 o'clock in the morning. He likes waking up at this hour when it's cold and windy and quiet. It gives him time to think and reflect on the day's events without any interuptions. He stood out at the balcony of the living room watching the forest out in the open.

_Bella's back and now it's time to move on to other things. I sure got even with her with the whole Lupin business. She's gonna have trouble keeping away from that werewolf....._

Snape's dead. Now I can finally make full use of the powers of the Elder Wand.  
Oh yes.....Potter.....and his friend....now what's his name....I'll take my time with the boy....he will see his friends and all those that cares so much about him die.....one at a time......slowl and painful.....that can all be arranged.  
Draco.....my very own lab rat.....Bella's right.....he's fucking useless.....trust Lucius to raise such a prat....  
I'll give him...**one** last chance for his family's sake. The Malfoys have been faithful to me this past years.... If he fails me again I'll kill him. I have no use for such a coward anyway.

He was still deep in thought when he heard her come up behind him.

"Awake at this hour Bella?' he stood still not even turning around. 'I thought you're usually a very good sleeper."

"I heard you leave the room,' she said as she lazily walked up towards the balcony next to Voldemort. 'I wasn't exactly sleeping.....how could I sleep after you told me I couldn't kill that werewolf?"

He chuckled still not looking at her.

"No wonder you like it so much up here,' she said, her eyes looking into the distance as her hands moved up her own arms to hug herself. 'It's real quiet....and cold too."

"Yes.....' he looked at her pale face. "I have something to tell you Bella.....' he took her hand in his. 'You and I are going to get married."

"What?" she asked him. Her eyes widened. _What came over him?He's being freaking nice to me....he's up to something.....Merlin I miss this...us...spiting each other...._

"What? Isn't that what you wanted?" he stood there in front of her acting the way Bella has never seen him act before.

"Uhh...' she blinked her eyes several times before answering. 'Yes....yes....but....I thought you didn't want to marry me....I thought you hated the idea.....That's why you got me married off to Rod in the first place....what...."

"DON'T mention that name......ever....in my presence....again.' He let her hands goand turned around to face away from her, looking a little awkward. 'Good....so we'll get married."

She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Everything was happening so fast. His changes made her a little confused. _I must have heard him wrong. Did he say he wants us to get hitched?It's like he actually wants...a normal relationship. Weird._

"Don't think this changes anything between us. You are still my servant even after we're married." He said as he turned himself swiftly, pointing a finger at her.

"Fine." was all she could say as she left him looking after her shadow. _Yeah right._

_She's my servant alright....but she's my favourite kind....she's still mad at me. Isn't she supposed to be happy? She wants us to be married doesn't she? Merlin she's hard to understand sometimes._

**This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line**

_What's the matter with him?_

What's the matter with me? I wan us married and yet....I'm not ecstatic.  
How can I let something as small as him stopping me from killing that werewolf depress me....

Bella was walking through the darkly, deathly silent hallways of Malfoy Manor trying to get somewhere even more private, not knowing where her legs are taking her as she wandered around lost in her own thoughts.

_Wait a minute. _She stopped in her tracks._ Of course I'm upset. He got me last...he won our last "Peeving game". He won when he said I couldn't kill that low-life. Shit!_

_He is not getting away with this.....I'll get back at him..._

She looked around to realize she was standing in front of the Malfoy's great hall where the weekly meetings take place. She went in and shut the doors behind her with her wand. She went straight for his chair and sat down.

Her hands ran across the arms of the chair. It had a distinct smell of him...kind of like incense.

_This chair sure brings back the good old memories...._

She smiled to herself. _So does this table....  
_Her mind started to wander off to the times when her Lord spent time with her. It wasn't at all like the time he would spend with any other Death Eater....that part of him that he saves only for her.

_Of course there was that other girl once....Cassandra or whatever her name was....he tried to forget that he needs me by sleeping with that bitch....well I took care of her....she's somewhere floating around the seven seas......._

Shit...watching her burn into ashes was more exciting than watching a phoenix reborn itself.

She laughed out loud this time.

_I sure got him that time....I had every fucking right to be mad...._

_Now let me see....how can I really really piss him off and still get my way about that werewolf.....  
_

_  
_**This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line This is a Line**

_Its a short chapter but please review anyways. Thanks very much._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_::::::::::::Later in the afternoon:::::::::_

**Bella**

Bella had been going it over and over again in her mind.

_If he asks, I'll say....You didn't say I coudn't torture him...you only said I couldn't kill him._

_Yeah....yeah that's it.........as long as I don't kill him I'm an honest woman....well at least when it comes to him I'm honest........most of the time._

She walked briskly to the dungeons. _Why the hell am I rushing? I have to calm down!_

Avery and Rookwood were there chatting away. Rookwood was laughing at a joke Avery had made. His laughter stopped abruptly when he saw Bella. Upon noticing Rookwood's change of attention, Avery turned around to see the direction Rookwood was staring at. He saw Bella and he thought, _Well well...the bitch is here today. No need to guess why..._

"Where's the werewolf?" she demanded.

"I thought the Lord said you couldn't get near him?!" Avery said in the same tone as Bella's.

"It's not my fucking problem if he did not update you! He said I could torture the low-life. So tell me where the fuck his cell is!" this time her voice was much louder.

Avery went to the nearest cell to where they were standing and unlocked the door without a word. But in his mind he was cursing. _No fucking use arguing with a fucking brainless bitch like her...bitch!_

Bella smirked and went through the heavy door. It was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. There was a body of light that shone into the cell through a very small opening at the top left corner of the room. Even so, it was not enough to bring the room into vision.

Bella lighted the candles hanging on the walls of the tiny, cold and damp cell. _Boy it stinks in here._

The room came into view as Bella saw the werewolf lying on the stone floor with his hands tied behind him and his eyes blindfolded just like Harry's.

_This is gonna be sooooo much fun.  
_

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

**(Voldemort)**

Voldemort sat alone in the huge empty hall of the Malfoy Manor. His chin rested on the tips of his intertwined fingers as he waited for Draco Malfoy. He was in an especially good mood today. He knows he can have his own little fun in a few minutes.

Draco slowly opened the huge heavy door to the hall. He had been pacing around his room for hours before dreading for the time when the clock strikes 2 o'clock; the time the Dark Lord had fix their meeting. He had been pacing around in his room for hours not even having the appetite to eat. His cheeks had sunken and he had been losing weight.

_He's going to kill me. _He fought a huge urge to cry as he swallowed. He was there, sitting at his high chair at the far end of the room, waiting for him.

_He couldn't have come here alone....._"Come in Draco,' he waved his hand towards a chair. 'Sit."

Apart from waving his hand at the chair, he never moved a muscle. The only things that moved were his eyes as they scrutinised Draco's every move; from his initial entrance to his walking down towards the chair drawn out for him.

Draco clenched his hands into fists by his side. Many times while pacing in his room he had thought of running away. Right now, it seemed to Draco he should have done exactly that. His father had warned him though that the Dark Lord will not rest until his betrayors have been given their just rewards. He will track them down to the ends of the Earth. No Death Eater is untraceable, that's hat the Dark Mark is for.

He neared his chair and quietly sat down. His breathing shallowed as he kept his eyes low, avoiding him at all costs. There was a deadly pause that scared Draco out of his wits. Awaiting his fate that rests in the hands of the Dark Lord was the worst thing he has ever had to face and he thought nothing could scare him after seeing his mother first thing in the morning.

"I think we both know why I wanted to see you here today Draco.....' Voldemort said. His face was without expression and he was as usual, stiff as stone, unmoving save for his eyes.

'You didn't kill Snape like told you to......it's that whole 'History repeats itself" story for you isn't it. Am I to take that you are not willing and able enough to kill for me?"

"He.......he.......' Draco started. He was still looking down at his lap. This time he could no longer stop his tears from falling. 'Rabastan......he got there first....so he killed Snape.....I didn't get the chance to...."

"Such lies Draco.....' the Dark Lord swiftly got up off his chair as he stood behind Draco's. Draco could feel his breath in his right ear. 'It's bad enough that you're a fucking coward....but a horrible liar too?..........Tsk tsk tsk......Did you hink that Rabastan would keep mum about his killing Snape? Rabastan would never lie to me Draco and I trust you can see it has served him well......which is more than I can say for you......CRUCIO!!" Voldemort roared as he pointed his wand towards Draco who sceamed in pain as he fell from his chair, clutching his arms trying to ease the pain.

"No one....and I mean NO ONE ever disobeys me and walks out that door telling the whole world I let him off without punishment,' Voldemort eyes were glowing red as his lips curled into a smile watching Draco writhing with pain on the floor. 'Actually....you were the first....I almost forgot. This is not your first time failing your mission was it? Crucio!!!"

Draco wished he had died. The pain that wracked his body was unbearable. It was as if it the pain came from under his skin, there was no escaping it. _Mum..._

The doors swung open as Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy came rushing into the room falling to their knees next to their son. Narcissa was already tearing but she dared not touch her son now, not without the Dark Lord's permission.

"Please....please, please forgive us my Lord...please forgive Draco my Lord....please my Lord I beg you,' Lucius was moving on his keen towards the Dark Lord as he reached for the Lord's robes to kiss its hems. 'Spare my son my Lord....he is...he is my only son....forgive us my Lord...we have dishonoured you.....forgive us...." Lucius pladed over and over again for his family.

Narcissa's sobbings were getting louder as she saw her only precious son bleeding through his ears and nostrils. Voldemort only gave them a condcending look as he said, "I hate intrusions in my businessses as it's no one elses business but my own." he hissed. Lucius looked up to his Lord knowing the horrible fate that awaited him.

Narcissa was too busy crying for Draco to even hear what the Dark Lord had said. It was only when she heard her husband scream and saw him fall to the floor next to Draco that she realized how much more angrier they had made the Dark Lord by interfering. She felt the curse hit her in the next instant. Her vision blurred as she felt the pain sear through her body. He fingers clawed the floor as if trying to reach for something, her head was spinning, she couldn't breathe......

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**Bella**_

Bella was laughing gleefully at the sufferings of the helpless werewolf. In her mind she was picturing herself in front of her sister Andromeda and her niece Nymphadora. They were watching her torturing Lupin. Her laughter got even louder when she saw him too weak to even yell at her. He opened his mouth but there was not a sound.

"Bellatrix!........Bellatrix!!" Avery was calling her through the small hole on the door.

"What!" she yelled back.

"You might want to go up to the Hall. I heard the Dark Lord is poking some fun with Narcissa , Lucius and Draco. I think they're probably getting very well acquainted." He let out a raspy laugh.

Bella felt her stomach twinge. Now she could be torn between saving her sister and picking a fight with her future husband. She paused a while trying to steady her breathing before leaving the dungeons.

"Tie him back up and fix his blindfold!" she ordered Avery. She took the stairs to exit the dungeons and apparated into the hall.

_**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**_

Thanks all for your kind reviews. I personally thought my previous chapter was really lousy. Hope this one works. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Bella apparated immediately into the hall. She saw her sister lying on the floor next to Lucius while Draco was opposite them, crying his eyes out as he watched both his parents lie in front of him, unconscious.

She saw _him,_ leaning back in his usual chair watching the scene before him.

There was no doubt that he was without compassion. His eyes were glowing and his lips were pulled into a sneer. Bella walked quietly into the room as if trying not to make her presence known.  
Draco seemed to sense her as he tilted his head sideways towards her. "Help us..." he mouthed to her. Bella fixed her eyes on her sister unmoving body.

Voldemort seemed to suddenly notice her presence. His expression changed into a frown as he noticed Bella's wand was wielded as she entered the room. She even looked displeased.

"Bella....where were you this afternoon?" he demanded. She still didn't look at him when she said, "My sister.....is she....dead?" she asked him.

"Oh for corn's sake of course she's not dead! No one here is DEAD!! Now answer me…..where have you been?" Voldemort said as he leaned forwards in his chair waiting for Bella's answer.

She finally turned around to look at him. Her breathing was suddenly normal again it was as though a huge weight had been lifted of her chest when she heard that her sister's alright. "I....I was....I was...."

He watched her stammering to answer him. She gave herself away. She was blinking too much and she was _**stammering**_. Bella **never** stammers.

"You bitch! You went into that dungeon didn't you? You were there with the werewolf when I clearly told you to stay away!!!" he roared at her as he pushed his chair which toppled over. Draco who had been at his feet suddenly realize that it wasn't safe to be in between them. Quickly, he crawled over to where his parents' bodies were still feeling helpless even though his parents were near.

Bella still stood her ground trying to put up a brave front even though she was a little shaken. "You...you said I couldn't kill him...but....but you never said that I couldn't....." her shaky voice gave away her true feelings.

"I-told-you-to-stay-away-from-him. Those were my exact words Bellatrix. You just deliberately disobeyed me,' his voice was much softer this time but Bella knows things could only get worse.

_He called me Bellatrix……what happen to Bella?? He's pissed….crap!_

'I guess it runs in the family. See Draco,' Voldemort turned around to address Draco, kneeling on the ground holding his mother's hand. 'Don't you feel too bad....you're just like your Aunt Bella here....just can't seem to comprehend direct orders......"

He was walking over to Bella now as he circled her like a vulture hovering over a carcass.

He was laughing inside at how scared she was now. He could feel it. He could always smell fear but hers was the sweetest because hers was as rare as a gem. Unlike any other wizards or witches, Bella was the only one who would stand up to him if she feels that she was right. It annoyed him at times but for some reason or another, he allowed her to rebel against him. Her fearlessness, her confidence to walk amongst the deadliest Death Eaters made her so very exciting to him.

_She the devil's advocate…..my advocate._

The way she's standing in his presence now made him all too excited to get started with his own torture routine.

"What have I been saying to you Draco....before your Aunt Bella arrived?' he paused to look at Draco then immediately turned his attention back to Bella. 'Do you want to know Bella?" he hissed into her ear. His hand was grabbing her wand, taking it away without any resistance on her part.

"I told Draco NO ONE ever disobeys me and walks out that door telling the whole world I let him off without punishment,' he chuckled under his breath as he lowered his voice and leaned closer to Bella intending his words only for her ears only, 'You really do miss this don't you?"

"He moved in front of her, "Crucio!" He pointed his wand at Bella. Her face was etched with pain and her hands were gripping her arms but she held her ground, not wanting to fall over. _Shit....it hurts like a son of a bitch!_

She heard the curse escape his lips again. This time she shut her eyes and fell on her knees. It felt like a migraine, a toothache, a stomach ache, a muscle ache attack her body all at once but still, this is much worse.

Voldemort was laughing as he saw her knees finally giving in to the pain. "Draco,' he said as he turned his attention to the Malfoys. 'Now you watch and learn my boy! This could happen to you!" he roared with laughter as his next curse burnt a hole in Bella's robes and tearing the skin on her left arm.

Bella let out a scream so loud it echoed through the massive hall. Bella was rolling on the ground, her hands desperately clutching her robes. She gritted her teeth to stop her screaming. She opened her eyes to find her vision a blur. She could still see him though. He looked like he was floating as he moved around her, throwing spell after spell at her. A normal witch or wizard would have long been knocked out but not Bella. She 's a true warrior just as her name suggests.

Voldemort watched her writhing with pain. She's stopped screaming now. It's unbelievable how she could withstand that much pain.

_Hang on bitch……make me proud. It's so much more fun torturing you than anybody else. You're a real fighter while everybody else just gives in. Lets see if you can break your own record......._

"Stop it!" Draco yelled before he could stop himself. The moment those words escaped his lips, he went numb. He couldn't move as he watched Voldemort turn his attention to him. His body was convulsing, he couldn't stop himself.

"Well well well…..so the little prat does have something to say does he…..well…I'll give you a chance….what is it you wanted to say?" Voldemort sneered as he leaned forward towards Draco. Draco leaned backwards shutting his eyes. He couldn't watch those glowing red eyes anymore. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest Draco was sure everyone else in that room could hear it.

His heart suddenly stopped pounding when Voldemort placed the tip of his wand on Draco's temple.

"Let him be….please….let him be….' Bella's voice suddenly rang out. She was crawling towards Voldemort, begging him to spare them. 'You're……..you're mad at me….he…he's only a……a child….please…let him go…torture me…."

She kissed his robes, begging him for her nephew's life --- for the Malfoys' lives.

"What!? You….you? You are begging…..for him?' Voldemort said as he spun around and laughed gleefully. 'Why Bella….what made you do it? I thought you didn't care for anyone else but yourself? My torturing you has finally made you cracked." He was laughing again, the loneliest laugh ever cos' no one else laughed along with him. No one dared to.

Suddenly, without warning, he grabbed Bella by her shoulders and forced her into a standing position as he rammed her into the wall. Bella gave a yelp as she had not expected that. He grabbed her jaws tightly making her look up at him, "You're trying to protect your sister aren't you? You rushed up here because you wanted to protect her didn't you? You chose her over me didn't you?" he said to her.

Bella couldn't say anything. She was dumbfounded. "I thought so." He whispered and threw her limp body onto the chairs on the left side of the large rectangular table.

Bella only felt something hit her body before she blacked out. The last thing she saw, was the dark stormy ceiling of the Hall in Malfoy Manor.

**Hey thanks a lot for all reviews. I've been quite busy lately trying to rush for some deadlines. So my next update could be a while. Happy Xmas to everyone and enjoy the New Year. Cheers!! =) Please review. Thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Bella found herself on a warm comfortable bed of a room she was unfamiliar with when she woke up. The last she remembered was landing on several hard wooden chairs in the Halls of Malfoy Manor.

Her head felt so heavy and her ears were ringing. She shut her eyes trying to block the pain out. The events of last night replayed in her mind and Bella felt a sudden pang in her heart. _He hates me._

Narcissa entered the room, a tray floating in front of her, Bella's breakfast. There were dark circles under her eyes and they were both red. She had been crying.

Bella opened her eyes to see Narcissa walking over to her, crying silently. _Am I….. dead? No….I can't be dead….she wouldn't have that breakfast tray brought up for me if I was. Ouch!_

She tried to move her legs. "Ow….shit!"

"Bella…..oh..Bella….' Narcissa ran towards her as the tray crashed to the floor after Narcissa's momentary distraction. 'Bella….you're awake! Oh Bella!" Narcissa started to hug her sister, kissing her on her cheeks.

"Oh…ow…CISSY! Get away from me!" Bella shrieked. Her voice cracked as she felt the pain in her chest. _Shit! Did I break my ribs too?! Merlin….what else did I fucking break?!_

"Oh Bella,' Narcissa cried some more. 'How could I ever….sob..sob…you saved us….I'm sorry about everything I've ever said to you…about you not caring about us….and about you….not caring about anyone else….I…"

"Just shut up Cissy!" Bella said in a harsh voice. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her right hand shot up to cover her mouth as she suddenly felt an aching urge to vomit.

Narcissa paid no attention to her sister's hostility having gotten used to it. "Sit back Bella…you'll feel better." Bella decided to follow her sister's advice and was immediately glad she did. She shut her eyes trying to will her nausea to past her.

"What else did I break Cissy? Tell me now before I start to anything I shouldn't yet move." Bella sighed, hating herself for the myriads of things she is feeling right now.

"Well…you broke your right femur, left arm….you have 3 broken ribs and you've a collapsed right cheekbone." Narcissa tried to sound as sympathetic as possible as she broke the bad news to her sister.

"What!! My cheekbone….ouch!" Bella yelped in pain when she suddenly took notice of the pain in her face. Her face had felt numb before.

"Relax…I fixed it. I had you grow a new cheekbone. I added a spell to it so you wouldn't feel any pain while it was re-growing. I didn't want to disturb your sleep. I think the spell's worn off now." Narcissa said as she tried to touch Bella's newly grown cheekbone.

"NO! Don't touch it! It's hurting!' Bella shrieked. 'Ow! Oh my fucking Merlin!" Bella was obviously frustrated. Her entire body was aching from the bruises and broken bones. She took in a deep breath as she laid her head back on the pillow trying to contain the pain she was feeling.

"I know how you must feel." Narcissa said softly. Her contorted expression at Bella's discomfort was a reflection of Bella's own.

"Please….you have no idea."

"I brought up your breakfast.' Narcissa said as she waved her wand to the shattered pieces of glass and spilt food on the floor. 'I'm sorry I dropped it. I didn't expect you to be conscious so soon….what with all the injuries you sustained. How could he be so…"

"Shut UP Cissy!' Bella said without opening her eyes. 'If I ever hear you talk about him like that again I'll kill you myself!"

"Really Bella!' Narcissa placed the tray on the bedside table. 'How could you still protect him after all his done to you!"

"SHUT UP CISSY! You will never understand! Just leave me alone! Get out!" Bella yelled.

"Fine! If that's what you want!" Narcissa stormed out of the room leaving Bella feeling worse than she had been feeling.

_Tom….I'm soooo sorry._

Bella never thought she could feel so empty inside. The thought of him hating her was more than she could bear.

_Once I get to feeling better I'll kill myself!_

_Why did I do that? Why'd I protect Draco for? What came over me!? _

A gentle knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts. Her heart started to pound faster.  
_Could it be him?_

She was disappointed when she saw Draco enter the room.  
_I should have known. Why would he want to see me anyway?_

"Aunt Bella? Mother said you were awake.' Draco walked over to her Aunt and sat down next to her at the side of the bed. Bella laid her head back against her pillow again. 'How are you feeling?"

"What do you want Draco?" Bella asked in a tired voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. Mother told me you need your rest and that I shouldn't disturb you. But I had to see if you're ok.' Draco said softly. 'You saved my life…our lives."

"It was nothing. Now please leave." Bella said through gritted teeth, trying to be as patient as possible.

"Is there anything I could do for you? Is there anything I could get for you?" Draco said. Bella just couldn't get mad at him, his voice sounded so sincere. She half-opened her eyes, frowning as she looked at him. She just looked at him, not able to find anything to say.

"How do you like my room? I hope it's comfy enough for you….do you like my bed?" he continued as he smiled at her.

"This….this is your room?" Bella said, having finally found her voice.

"Yes. I thought it would be much safer for you than your own room….since my room is far away from….from _his _room.' Draco said, his voice grew softer at the mention of Voldemort.

'If you need anything Bella….just call for me. I'll get you anything you want, anything at all." Draco said. Slowly, he got up to leave.

Bella couldn't say anything. She was absolutely speechless as she watched Draco close the door behind him.

_Did he just call me Bella? What the fuck just happened? It's like….he's…he's fallen for me. Ughhh…._

__

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Ok. Another chapter up. Please please please review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks a lot!! =)

Keep the fandom up. LONG LIVE THE DARK LORD & HIS LADY BELLATRIX.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Over the time of Bella's recuperation, Draco became indispensible to her. He brought up her breakfast, lunch and dinner. He brought up all the potions that his mother has made for her. At first Bella was hostile towards Draco. It was only natural for her to be so. She has suffered enough hell.

The more hostile she was to him, the nicer he treated her. For once, Bella actually felt that someone does genuinely care for her. Never in her wildest dreams had she dreamt that it would be Draco who would treat her like a…….like a lady. She decided not to question why and just enjoy this new feeling that came over her.

Every morning she would wait for him to come with her breakfast tray. She couldn't understand it but she actually looked forward to his coming. He was quite charming and he has a great sense of humour. He was unlike any other person she has ever met. She felt like she could really talk to him without getting defensive about anything.

Later, Draco started asking her to coach him with some spell-casting. He wanted her to teach him advanced spells. Of course she obliged. It was the only fun she has now. She also decided that his request has answered her questions. He was only being nice to her so he could tap some knowledge out of her. In addition he had stopped calling her by her nickname. The last she heard him call her that was on that evening when he first got up to see how she was. Now she wondered if he even did call her that.

It was after a few days when she started to feel better that she practiced duelling with him. He was surprisingly an eager and fast learner.

"Now Draco…..just concentrate…" she would say to him on one of the sessions.

"Move a little faster……don't break eye contact. The eye tells you everything you need to know about your opponent's next move."

"Combination spells are the best…..there are different types of combination spells that gives you the optimum effect. There are combinations to make them bleed a lot internally or externally. There are spells that inflicts lasting pain. But the most important is that you want it….you've got to feel it….." she paused for a moment.

The last few words had a resounding effect on her. Those were the exact words that _He_ had said to her when he was coaching her.

"Aunt Bella?' Draco asked when he noticed she was suddenly staring into space.

'Aunt Bella….are you alright?" he asked her again when she gave no reply.

Bella blinked her eyes for a second, her wand lowered to her side. She took a breath and said, "I think that's all for today Draco. I'm feeling quite exhausted."

"Then you should lie down,' Draco said gently as he too lowered his wand and took her hand and led her to the bed. 'Oh,' he said as he looked at the watch. 'no wonder. It's already dinner time. I'll go get your dinner."

He smiled at her at got up to leave.

"No….' Bella started.

"Did you….say something?" Draco asked as he raised his eyebrows, turning around to face her.

"I….I don't want my dinner. I'm not really hungry." She said no looking at him.

"Aunt Bella you have to eat something. You're already very…"

"No….I'm just tired,' she looked up to him. 'I just want to have my rest thanks." She told him with a weak smile.

Draco didn't move from his spot even after Bella looked away from him.

"You're thinking of him aren't you?' he said softly. Her eyes lifted once more to meet his gaze. There was a moment's pause before he continued. 'He's not worth your thinking too much about him. He doesn't even care for you."

"Don't…..' she started, anger obvious in her voice. Upon realizing this, she stopped herself for a while, allowing herself to calm down. 'of course he does care about me. He just doesn't know how that's all,' she said softly as she lowered her face, avoiding his gaze. 'He wants to marry me you know."

Draco walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed, facing her. "Bella…you know that's not true. He…..he probably wants to marry you because….because he wants you to have his heir that's all…..he doesn't care about you." Draco said trying to reason out with her.

_There's that Bella again…..so I wasn't imagining it…..he really has fallen for me._

"I wish you could see it the way I do Bella…..he doesn't care for you…..' he said again when she gave no reply.

"Look Draco….I know…I know how this may all seem to you. The way he treats me is totally justifiable. No matter what I am his servant and he is my Master and,' she raised her hand to stop him from cutting her. 'what happened was entirely my fault. He told me not to go near the werewolf and I did. He had every right to punish me."

"Stop trying to defend him!' Draco was losing his cool. 'You know he doesn't give a damn about you! You've been here recuperating for what….3 weeks and has he even thought once to come and see you? To apologize to you for what he's done? That's the kind of wizard you want to marry?! Bella….look at me,' he cupped her chin with his hand. 'Can't you see why I've been here all this while? Can't you see why I'm doing all this? **I care for you. **Can't you see that?" he whispered.

Her eyes were brimming with tears now and she has no idea why. It was probably because whatever her said was true and she knows it. Draco lifted her chin, wiping off her tears as he stared into her beautiful face.

_She's different now….she's…changed….much more like a lady…..or has she been hiding herself behind that whole mean demeanor because he doesn't like this side of her? I've never seen her this vulnerable before….._

His face was so close to hers and their eyes were locked to each others'. Feelings swept over Bella…..feelings that she long decided to bury because of the absurdity of it all.

_It doesn't seem so absurd now……_

Their lips were almost touching…..she could feel his hot breath lingering on her cheek. His hands were wrapped around hers as he pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly, the doors swung open making Draco and Bella both jump as they broke apart. Bella quickly trying to act as normally as she possibly could. It was _Him._

"What in the hell are you doing?" he said in his usual dangerously soft tone. He could sense her defenses rising. He couldn't see what went on through her mind He tried Draco's but surprisingly, the boy had his defenses up as well. They were both hiding something.

"Nothing….my Lord. Nothing….we….we were just talking." Bella said, her eyes unblinking.

"Oh really….' He said in an odd sing-song voice as he glided over to the bed. 'I was certainly given the impression that something was going on….and it wasn't talking."

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

New chapter up. Thanks a lot for the reviews. Please review this one and tell me what you think of it. Thanks and Happy New Year. Cheers =)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

From the previous chapter:

_"What in the hell are you doing?" he said in his usual dangerously soft tone. He could sense her defenses rising. He couldn't see what went on through her mind He tried Draco's but surprisingly, the boy had his defenses up as well. They were both hiding something._

"_Nothing….my Lord. Nothing….we….we were just talking." Bella said, her eyes unblinking._

"_Oh really….' He said in an odd sing-song voice as he glided over to the bed. 'I was certainly given the impression that something was going on….and it wasn't talking."_

Silence. Draco and Bella both didn't utter a word neither did they dare move a muscle. Draco was doing everything in his power to calm his nerves. His heart was beating so wildly in his chest he was afraid it might betray him.

Voldemort looked from Bella to Draco. He was moving from the door to the side of the bed where Draco and Bella both sat. Draco was well aware of Voldemort's eyes staring him down even with his back turned towards him.

"Leave us Draco." It was a direct order: he was to leave the room without a word. He felt both relieved but heavily reluctant to leave Bella alone.

He took one last look at Bella who gave him a reassuring look. He stood up, bowed low to the Dark Lord, "Yes, My Lord." And walked out of the room forcing himself not to turn back.

Voldemort returned his gaze to Bella. A smile touched his lips. She's refusing to look at him.  
"You're upset with me, my darling?"

Still Bella kept mum not even wanting to look at him. He walked over to the open window and looked out into the open skies. The moon was absent tonight. The few stars that decorated the sky were the only things that shone in the dark sky.

"Nothing like a breath of fresh air wouldn't you say, Bella?' He said as he shut his eyes and breathed in the night air. He could feel her eyes on his back though she remained silent.

Bella couldn't find anything to say to him. Secretly, she was deeply hurt by him. The events that has transpired recently triggered a lot of questions in her mind. Questions she didn't dare to ask herself for fear of the great disappointment that might accompany it.

'I love a breath of fresh air…..it's so….refreshing…don't you think?' He turned his head to look at her, not missing the part where Bella immediately lowered her eyes to avoid his.

He snorted, 'Draco is very young isn't he…what is he…..17? 18? Naïve…arrogant…..only just started noticing girls…..Is he your idea of "fresh air" Bella?"

Bella still said nothing. He was teasing her. His changes confused her. It was only a few days ago that he almost killed her, turning her into a vegetable. Not once did e come to see her during her time of need. When she needed his support, needed his telling her he has forgiven her and that she'll be alright. All the while she felt like he couldn't care less if she had died.  
Now he's acting like he's all upset about seeing her getting close to Draco?

It was out of sheer frustration that she muttered, "Yes he is very refreshing."

"Ah…..finally,' he said as he came to her. "My little statue speaks.' His fingers reached for her chin, cradling it with his fingers as he gently lifted it up to make her eyes meet his. 'Surely you know that fresh air would only turn stale after a while….or it would just disappear into the wind."

"He cares about me." Bella said as she stared back into his eyes defiantly.

"Come now sweetheart…..he's young…..of course…I understand why a boy as young as him could become easily infatuated with a woman like you….'

"He's _**much **_more mature than you give him credit for,' she cut in leaving him in mid-sentence.

His smile had disappeared. She knew she had annoyed him. More even when she added, "I know he's capable of giving me everything that I need like he has in the past few weeks."

"Maybe so……maybe so.......' he moved toward the side-table. 'but he can't give you what you want." Voldemort said softly as he replaced a bric-a-brac he held in his hand.

"My want is unimportant. My needs come first." She said, her voice getting louder as she tried to suppress her anger.

"Oh cut that fucking bullshit Bella,' his face was contorted with anger. She knew she had struck his last nerve. 'I know you too fucking well and I know you don't give a shit about your _needs. _It's your wants that matter…..your desires has made you the witch you are!"

She was playing a very dangerous game now. One wrong move and the weeks she spent recuperating could all go to waste. But now, she found herself not caring at all. She was angry and upset and disappointed and confused all at once. Her feelings all bottled up inside of her was threatening to explode.

She knew he could not have cared less even if she had killed that werewolf. It was the choice that she had made to put her sister above him that had so pissed him off. She could accept the fact that she had made a mistake but she just couldn't accept the fact that her mistake had cost her all this pain and suffering she has had to go through.

"Yes it has. And I've had all my wants fulfilled so now it's my needs that _needs_ to be taken care of."

He looked at her without saying anything. Just looked. She stared back at him, waiting for his "CRUCIO!" which never came. Instead, he laughed……and laughed….and laughed. His laughter got so loud it reverberated through the room.

"Bella…come on. You're not still made are you?" He came and sat down next to her, smiling. _ He _was smiling. She continued to stare at him. Nothing was getting any clearer now.

_He's changed again….I can never figure him out. Why can't this just be easy o understand? He's back to his adorable self again…..Merlin….what am I going to do?? I just can't figure him out…..oh….I love him so….._

"Bella?' he said as he waved a hand in front of her face. 'You're talking in your mind again aren't you?' he said. 'You've missed me haven't you?"

She just couldn't say anything. She did, she had missed him so. He has always been her need **and** her want. Nothing could change that. Tears were brimming in her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Do I? You're crazy Bella. Trying to piss me off over a worthless twit like Draco? Like I would ever fall for that. I know what that brat's been up to. Bringing your meals, your clothes….he's just a little wizard house elf…."

"How did you know he's been coming up here these past weeks…" Bella trailed off.

"You don't think I'd just leave you alone do you? Of course I have my ways of looking out for you." His words reminded her of the times not too long ago. During the time when they were together before she even married Rodolphus. He had told her that when he leaves on one of his solo missions. Those were the best times…..

She looked at him for a while. This time her tears are flowing down her cheeks and her sobbings got louder. She flung her arms around his neck as she cried into his neck.

"Where were you these past few weeks?? I was so worried!! I thought you didn't care anymore,' she said in between sobs. 'I thought you hated me." Her voice got softer as she pulled away to look at him. Her arms were still around his neck.

"I've been busy…..its not like I stayed away because I wanted to…..A lot of things have been happening. The Ministry… the Order….I have to handle things on my own a lot. Couldn't just let those useless Death Eaters do my job for me. I told you about the Elder Wand didn't I?"

She nodded.

"There's something about it. I found out from that…..Ollivander. I have to trace its master and kill him then will the powers of the Elder Wand truly be mine.' His fingers traced her newly grown cheekbone. "Something…….what…."

"It's new. I had to have it re-grown." She said as she pushed his hands away and pulled away from him.

"Oh…' He felt a slight ache in him for her. He actually is feeling guilty over what he did to her. He didn't even come to see her.

"Is it that obvious?" she said as she herself touched her cheekbone.

"No….no….its just me….I can tell something's different with it." He pulled her closer to him. Her face was directly in front of his.

"I thought you enjoyed being tortured?" he frowned at her as he traced her jawline.

"I do…' she was staring at his lips now. 'Only if I know you'll be around to take care of me when I'm not fully myself." She whispered.

"You don't like me around when you're healing. You said you didn't want me to see you when you're weak."

"Well….that's never stopped you from dropping in has it?" Bella said smiling slightly as she inched closer towards him.

Finally, he gave in as he captured her lips with his. Their passion and longing overflowing as their kisses grew. His lips found her neck as he breathed her in. Without warning, she pulled away.

"Wait,' he gave her a surprised look. 'You said you had a way of keeping an eye on me…..so…..you've been spying on me all this while? You knew…..you knew what….what could ….was about to happen when you came in earlier?"

"Of course." He said nonchalantly.

"And….you're not mad?"

"No. Why? Do you want me to be mad?" He asked her.

There was a pause before she answered. "No."

He moved in again. Trying to kiss her but she pushed him back. "How….how do you keep an eye on me?"

She eyed him suspiciously.

"If you must know,' he sighed as he pulled his hands away from her back. 'I made you my horcrux."

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Please review. Thanks very much. =)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"You what?' Bella asked in a hushed voice. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she stared at him. He only stared back. His face was without expression. 'I……you…..when?"

"The same time you got your Dark Mark." He said calmly. He had obviously thought this over; he had intended to tell her.

She looked down at her Dark Mark as if she was suddenly noticing it for the first time. "Who else….who else knows about this?" She still didn't look up. She wasn't sure whether she should be angry or upset. He did put her life in danger when he made her his horcrux. Then again, it was her duty as his servant to serve him—to protect him at all cost. After all he is most important to the Death Eater's cause…..he is most important to her.

"No one…..just me and now—you.' Voldemort laid himself back onto the bed, resting on one arm facing her. 'I don't expect you to go around telling anybody else. You know why I had to keep this to myself. We'll both be getting unnecessary attention if anyone--- else-----' Bella moved away from him as she got out of bed. '--knew."

She was talking to herself now like some crazy dame in the streets. Voldemort just allowed her some time to let everything sink in. She started pacing the room.

"No wonder……it all makes sense now….I thought I was the wimp….no one else said it hurt as bad as I said it did……it all makes sense….yes….I not only got myself a Dark Mark….I became a bloody horcrux…..no wonder….I bloody fainted after that…..yes…I remember…' She suddenly stopped in her tracks. Voldemort raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to finally talk to him.

'Wait….wait wait wait….' She was waving her hands in front of her as she turned to him. 'You…you chose only now to tell me this? Why couldn't you have just told me when you created my Dark Mark for me? What?! You were afraid I would refuse you? You doubted my loyalty to you?!"

Voldemort pushed himself back into a sitting position as he said, "Please…please don't get upset over….nothing….let's not fight alright? This is our first conversation after what…3 weeks….come on.' He said to her as he waved his hand beckoning to her to sit next to him. She did without saying a word, not trusting herself to not make him annoyed. 'I had to do what I had to do….you were so….so young then….and I couldn't take any chances on this. I had to keep it to myself. For _our_ sakes." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Well….I guess….I'm not really mad,' she said as her eyes looked away from him, not wanting him to see that what she was about to say wasn't exactly true. 'I'm just….surprised that's all….now it's all starting to make sense….these….emotional changes that I've been-- feeling….it's because I'm sharing it with you…..isn't it?' He merely nodded. 'So….so how does it work?" she said as she pulled her hand away from him, shifting herself into a more comfortable position facing him.

"Well…you don't have to know the technical stuff…..just know that if anyone were to throw a killing curse at you, the horcrux…_**my**_ horcrux within you will die. So you actually get a chance to get your act right and duel better while I…I will grow weaker with every horcrux of mine destroyed."

"_**Every **_ horcrux? You mean you have others? How many _do_ you have?" She said as her calm face turned to a frown.

"A few.' He said keeping his answer short as his gaze fell away from her. He does not intend to tell anyone even her about his horcruxes. She seemed to get the clue because she stopped asking him.

"Was that….was that why….you know there was once that I found you…..you were really…ill…and those times that you were away… sometimes for months…you were…"

"Yes.' He said with a tone that tells her that it is the end of the topic which was a relief to her. She decided whatever he has planned it would benefit the both of them.

She leaned in towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "So then….our minds are linked?"

"Yes and no. If I let my guard down, you'll be able to read my mind and I'll be able to read yours. And you still have Occlumency for a choice."

She kissed him again, harder this time. "I missed you."

"I know…..and I haven't forgotten." He said as he pulled away from her.

"Forgotten what?" She felt that sudden change in him again. He was already walking towards the door.

"That night….when you chose your sister over me….tsk tsk….shame on you Bella…my most loyal follower….and you wondered why I doubted your loyalty. You questioned why I didn't mention my horcrux to you sooner…. Tsk tsk tsk….'

"Tom….I…" Bella tried to say; to explain herself but she knew she had no way out of this. She did choose Narcissa over him that night. She wished she could take it all back now. But regrets are worthless.

"By the way… I finished him your job for you….I killed that werewolf. You might want to send his ashes back to your niece. I kept it for you… nice and safe in my room. I thought you might want to send your deepest condolences to them for their lost. After all, think of how heartbroken your sister Andromeda is feeling after her daughter has just lost a husband. And the poor poor cub he left behind." He wasn't even looking at her as he said this.

She felt like she was dying inside. Tears had brimmed in her eyes. He was going to leave her all alone again. How could she ever think he would forgive and forget just like that?

"You'll attend the funeral won't you Bella?' he said as he finally turned around to look her in the eye. 'You wouldn't want to disappoint your _sister." _He said sneeringly. With that, he apparated leaving Bella all alone, again.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Thank you danke merci arigato gracias tak terima kasih obrigado kiitos dank je grazie

**For all your reviews. Please don't forget to review this one too. =)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bella couldn't sleep all night; tossing and turning in her bed. After a while, she finally decided to get up. She needed to go somewhere—anywhere but here. It suddenly dawned on her that she doesn't have to be here anymore. She could go back to her own room now. Slowly, she got up and started walking towards the door. She felt a sudden reluctance to leave this room now. It had become like a sanctuary for her, her safety shell when she wasn't quite herself. But she realized it would be useless for her to remain buried in her own misery. She must prove herself to _him _and she can't do it if she keeps herself cooped up in this room.

As she reached the door, she turned around to take one last look at the room that had kept her safe for almost a month. By this time, she felt a little silly to feel nostalgic over a room that she had stayed in only for the last couple of weeks. She chuckled under her breath, shook her head and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She found herself walking through an unfamiliar corridor. She had never been in this part of the mansion before. There were no pictures of the Malfoys' ancestors. She squinted her eyes in the dimly lit corridor to take a closer look at the wallpaper.

_D….this must be Draco's wing of the mansion. …I only had a room not an entire wing…._

And true enough, when she reached the end of the corridor, a solitary framed picture of a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy with a mischievous grin on his face greeted her.

She wondered on through the mansion until she came to something familiar: the staircase.

_So the right side leads to his room. _She thought to herself. Usually she couldn't be bothered to explore the mansion. She normally just go on to the left of the staircase where her room is……where his room is or what used to be known as _their _room. She walked over to the front of her door, stopping right in front of it. But her mind wanted to do something else. Her legs had stopped in front of her room but her eyes had been fixated on _his _door.

Slowly, she walked over to his room, trying not to make any noise at all. Her heart was pounding in her chest. When she came close enough to his door, she stopped. Her right hand lifted to gently touch the door. _Is he in there?_

Gently, she pressed an ear against the door, trying to hear something. Silence.

There was no sound coming from his room. She suddenly remembered that he doesn't snore. He sleeps like a corpse. _So is he in there….or not? _She was dying to get inside and see him even for a little while. Even as she asked those questions to herself, she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ him to be in his room. She was still feeling guilty. She just couldn't bear to face him. She hated the feeling of him doubting her feelings for him, her loyalty to him. But she just had to see him. She took in a deep breath and made a decision. She pushed open the door.

Stepping inside, she immediately regretted her decision. He is there…..and worse, he hadn't been asleep. He had been standing at the window staring out into the night sky. Everything else seemed to suddenly be extra quiet tonight; not even the sound of crickets could be heard outside. The mansion felt like it was empty. Right now, it felt as though the rest of the world had died and it was only her that's left for him to do away with. She froze in her tracks, not knowing what to do. She tried to open her mouth to apologize to him but nothing came out. The words died on her lips. Her panic was rising and her entire body was not cooperating. All she could do was remain rooted to her spot. Her heart went to her mouth and she was as pale as sheet.

He had turned around to face her though he didn't say anything. He walked over towards her. She couldn't see his face, only his silhouette in that dark room. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was surprised at herself. She was crying and she couldn't figure out why. Has she grown to fear him so much after what he had done to her more than 3 weeks ago?

"Why are you so afraid of me Bella?' his voice rang through her ears, echoing through her head.

It was as if she had gone dumb. She couldn't say anything. In her mind, she was begging him, _Please don't kill me…….please….._

"Kill you?' he asked her. Tears were now flowing like waterfall down her cheeks. 'Now why would I want to do that? If I killed you…I would have to go through me first wouldn't I?"

He came up to her and finally, his face was visible. His right hand moved up slowly to her left cheek as he caressed it with his fingers. "What's this? Tears?'

He snorted and all of a sudden he grabbed her by the arms and yanked her closer towards him taking all her breath out of her. 'Hurts doesn't it Bella? Maybe this will teach you your lesson about _love. _It makes you weak….sickeningly _**weak**_! It does nothing for you. The only thing that love will bring you is pain! Get it through your thick skull Bella. I am your Lord and Master! I will never _love_ you. I am no fool! Now……..g-e-t OUT!"

_**Reviews please. Thanks.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**(Bella)**

Gaining back her senses, Bella turned and ran out of his room. She ran through the corridor not even stopping at her own room. She felt as if her whole world had begun crashing down around her and she was powerless to stop it. Her tears had not stopped flowing down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going, everything seems so bleak. His last words kept echoing in her head. She had lived her whole life for _him, _all that she had sacrificed were all for _him, _everything she had done was for _him, _her whole existence was solely for him.

She felt her legs giving way as she crashed to the ground of the dark forest that surrounds Malfoy Manor. Her head was throbbing, she couldn't understand it. She let her head rest against the wet ground below her, willing the pain to go away.

_This is the way you wanted it….  
_

_I didn't understand….I thought the world of you……I thought nothing could go wrong…..But I was wrong. NO! NO! You're pretending…..you do love me…..you do….Nothing of what you said to me was real…._

The throbbing had stopped. The sound of his voice in her head had vanished. He heard her….she knew he heard her.

_I'm right….I'm right….you're the weak one….not me….._

She was sobbing so hard into the ground her body was convulsing. A smile crept across her face. She knows that she's right. He does love her. She suddenly felt the urge to laugh out loud. Nothing could spoil this moment for her now. She could see him for who he is….pretending to be a one-man show….but he loves her….that's why he kept pushing her away.

She turned herself over to look up to the canopies of leaves that blocked out the night sky. She just had to let it out…so she did. She laughed and laughed and laughed.

_Be whatever you want to be….. go wherever you need to go….. There's no need to argue anymore. …..You'll always be special to me no matter what……I will always love you._

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

**(Voldemort)**

"FUCK!"

The entire room is electrified. At this moment, his anger seems to be boundless. He felt like a fool and to know he can't do anything about it makes him all the more pissed off. He has never been in this situation before. He is Lord Voldemort: he does not love. He does not care. He is without compassion, without mercy. How could he let himself care for another?

"I don't care about her! It's a fucking lie.' He growled low in his throat trying to convince himself. 'It's a lie…..I'm not weak! It's a lie…." He slammed his face on the table. He tried to tell himself over and over again in his mind that he can't possibly care for her.

If it really is a lie, why then does he feel frustrated? Why was his heart beating so fast when he said what he said to her? It all does not make sense.

_I don't love her….._

_I can't love her……she's my servant….how would it look if I associated myself with a mere servant? I…Lord Voldemort?_

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

(The following morning in Bella's room….)

"Bella?' came a soft voice. 'Bella? Are you here?" the voice sounded again, louder this time.

"Draco?" Bella answered from her bathroom. Draco walked in slowly as he looked at the direction of the bathroom where the voice came from. Bella appeared as she walked over towards him.

"I was looking for you. You weren't in my room and I got so worried….I thought something might have happened t you…" Draco said as he lifted a hand to touch Bella's cheek only to be pushed away by Bella.

"Draco…' Bella started as she walked over to the chairs by the window intending for them to sit and have a good talk that has been long overdue.. 'Listen…I…"

"I know what you're going to say." Draco cut her in mid-sentence making Bella turn around to face him.

"You—you do?" Bella asked as she lifted an eyebrow as she stopped in her tracks.

"Yes…I know that you're going to say that it can never work between us and I know it's because of _him. _Isn't it?" He paused for a while as he looked at her.

"Yes and…" Bella tried to say only to be cut of f by him again.

"You don't have to worry about him hurting me. I can take care of myself. I'll gladly fight him for you. You taught me to duel and you really are…the best duel teacher I've ever had." Draco said as his voice got softer. He approached Bella again.

"Draco…its not just about him. Its about us….you and _me_….I.."

"Its ok….it really is. I don't care if you're older than I am,' he cut her again. 'What's more important is you and I…we lo—"

"Draco stop it!' Bella said as she used her wand to make him sit down on a chair as she stood over him. 'Its not that. You and I can never be together like that. I'm your aunt. I'm your mother's elder sister. _You _are my nephew. _**WE—' **_she said, using hand gestures to make it clear to him. 'Cannot be together like that. Do you understand?" she said finally. Relieved this time that she could finish what she was going to say.

"Oh…' was all Draco could say. He looked away from Bella, staring into space. 'But I thought….' He tried to continue.

"Yes?" Bella asked in a sympathetic tone.

"I thought….you and I had something special….I thought you love me?" Draco said softly.

"Draco….I'm sorry. I should never have used you like that. But…don't get me wrong. I am really grateful to you for taking care of me for those few weeks when I was…not myself. I couldn't have made it through without you being there….and attending to my needs. But I don't think your mother….or father…would allow something like that to happen between us. And besides, we are just not meant for each other."

"Well…..I guess….I guess you're right. It's just….I've never met anyone like you before…the way you stood up for my mother against him that night….And you're a much nicer person than anyone thinks you are." Draco said, attempting a joke which succeeded in lightening up the tensed situation.

Bella smiled at him though inside she felt a pang when he used the words "against him". Then she decided if she had not stood up against him, she would not have known how much it hurt _him _when she chose Narcissa over _him_. That only shows how much _he_ loves her….more like obsessed with her. She moved over to the empty seat next to him and sat down. "Listen, don't tell anyone that. I've worked too long and hard to portray that image and it's been very useful to me for everyone to know that I'm awful. It's not easy being the only female Death eater in the Ring you know." She told him, with a smile on her face.

He smiled back at her. A momentary pause ensued before he said, "So…you—you still love him then?" he asked her.

Bella nodded before adding. "I know…I know its strange….but I…he….he really is….well…"

"You know you don't have to explain to me anything. I of all people should know how complicated love is." He said.

Bella looked at him, surprised at how fast he could mature. _Why can't my love life be simple as this….. I love him. He loves me. We get married and live our lives together happy and contented. The end. Nooooo….I had to add a little drama into my life by falling for someone who denies the existence of love. Sigh._

"What?" he asked her, seeing her attention had gone elsewhere.

"What?' Bella said. 'Oh….oh nothing….I…uh….was just thinking. Never mind. Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked him.

"No. I was just going to find you to ask you what you'd like for your breakfast."

"Let's get downstairs shall we?" Bella said. She was suddenly in high spirits. Last night was an eye-opener for her. She's already made up her mind.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Reviews please. Thanks very much. =)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Lucius and Narcissa were the only ones at the dining hall that morning. They both looked like an old dreary couple who had been with each other for so long there's nothing to talk about anymore. By the way they are both behaving, it seems like their breakfast was more exciting to them than each other. Narcissa was pushing her food around on her plate. Her mind was obviously somewhere else.

"Mother look who's here?" Draco said trying to seek attention of his parents. Narcissa looked up from her plate, her eyebrows raised, as if struggling to keep her eyelids from closing. She looked like someone who had stayed up all night. Her face very worn arid tired lit up at the sight of her sister.

"Bella….you're up. I haven't seen you for so long…' Narcissa got up from her chair to hug her sister. Bella never liked being hugged. She feels that it is a show of too much emotion and she has never been comfortable showing that side of her to anyone. Usually she would push her sister away but this time, she decided they both might need this so she allowed herself this moment. Inside she was hoping so much that Narcissa wouldn't start crying. She was vey surprised at the way Narcissa looked. Her little sister always had the look of a well-bred socialite. Her dress was always very apt for the occasion, her hair was never out of place and she's never allowed herself to hunch or slouch when she sits. Narcissa was one who always makes sure no one could spot any flaw on her or her family.

'Sit Bella….have some breakfast…..Lucius….aren't you going to at least acknowledge my sister?" Narcissa said as she pulled herself from the embrace and frowned at her husband who had not once looked up from his plate since Bella and Draco entered.

He finally looked up and Bella had a huge feeling that it wasn't because he wanted to. He just didn't want to drag this any longer than necessary.

"Hello Bellatrix." He mumbled and continued eating his breakfast.

Bella never liked Lucius. It had always been her hobby since Hogwarts when she and her other friends would tease and taunt him. He always seemed to Bella too….'clean'. Bella's opinion was that men should have rough hands, strong chin and haunting eyes. The fact that he had married her sister had done nothing to mellow her attitude towards him. However, for Draco's sake, she decided to just ignore him. She nodded her head at his direction and sat down on the chair Draco had pulled out for her.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you for so long….I haven't had a chance to….it's just…we…we had other things to do which is very important. Otherwise we would have gone to visit you. But…but Draco has been taking care of you hasn't he?" Narcissa asked trying to sound conversational. Bella had not missed the part where Lucius' head had suddenly sprung up to give Narcissa a look causing her to falter.

Bella was looking suspiciously pass Narcissa at Lucius and back to Narcissa again. Lucius had immediately avoided Bella's look as he went back to his breakfast. "Well…yes…he has been….helpful."

Draco looked from his parents to Bella, noticing the sudden tension that had taken over the situation. He knows why his mother had faltered and so to move things ahead, he said to Bella, "Would you like some sausages Bella…..Aunt Bella?"

Bella looked at Draco and answered after a slight hesitation. "No…no. I'd like just a coffee please. Thanks." _He knows. Everyone here is hiding something from me. But what?_

"Alright.' Draco smiled as he poured her a cup. 'So uh….what are your plans for today, Aunt Bella?"

"Oh….I…do have plans for today…thanks." She took the cup and brought it to her lips. _I can't….I can't tell them….I have to do this…I must…for him._ Her thoughts were running through her mind. It would be dangerous to do. But she must...for her sanity. He has to know that he is mot important to her. Out loud, she said, "Well….I have to get something in my room." She stood up after placing her cup back on the table.

"Already? Aren't you hungry Bella? You haven't had a bite at all." Narcissa said.

"No….I'm just not really hungry." Bella replied sweetly. (Must have shocked Lucius from the way he choked at his coffee upon hearing the sweetness of he answer to Narcissa.)

"Are you alright Aunt Bella?" Draco asked. His voice full of concern.

"I'm fine. I've never felt better. I'll see you people…later." With that, she apparated back to her room.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

(In Bella's room)

_Alright….calm down…I have to do this. _Bella said to herself. Gathering up her courage, she opened the door to her room and stepped out to the corridor looking both at her right and left as if it was common to see people walking other than herself and the Dark Lord in this wing of the Mansion. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to his room and without hesitating, knocked on his door. She waited for a reply. When there was none, she turned the knob and stepped inside. "M—my Lord?" she said in a whisper. She had not intended for it to come out that way but her nervousness got the better of her.

When she was satisfied that he wasn't around, she stepped walked over to the thing that stood out most in his room: An URN.

It was easy to spot not because it was anything special or it stood out from all other things in his room. It was her pictorial memory of his room. She had captured every inch of it in her mind. Anything that had not used to be there would always stand out to her.

"Accio brown sack." She whispered and immediately a brown sack came to her from her room down the corridor. She took the Urn and placed it in her sack. He was serious. He had kept the werewolf's ashes.

_I'll bring it to Andy….It'll be quick…I'll make it quick. She won't even feel it…._

And with that thought in mind, Bella apparated.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Hi hi…. Thanks for all the reviews. I wanted to write this chapter differently but I decided against it. I kept changing the plots so that's why it took me some time to finish this one. It's a short chapter. Please read and review. Thanks a lot. =)


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Daylight. Broad daylight. No one would ever have thought of performing a raid during the day. For Bellatrix Lestrange, nothing and yet everything is appropriate. She was on a mission and she won't turn back. No one knows where she was or what she was about to do. It is always better that way. She walked through the main street of Long Borodene, a very small and obscure village. That is if you can even describe it as a main street as it is the only street in Long Borodene with the same way in and out. It has its very own town hall and a yew tree of elderly dignity in its yard. Andromeda had chosen this place well. It was small, quiet and somewhat dead. Nothing moved or nothing can be heard. It was as though everyone had chosen this day to sleep through the morning. It was the sort of place one would go to, to seek peace and privacy.

There is one village shop which must be doing very well since it had no competitors. The houses were small and old-fashioned were built far apart. Personal space is very much treasured in Long Borodene. There were even a few old-world cottages possibly more than a 100 year old.

Bella knows she could have just apparated into Andy's house. After all, no matter how obscure this village Andy had chosen to hide out, Bella already knows where she is. She had waited so long and yet it somehow felt right to take her time. As she took in the atmosphere, she continued her stroll up the path. Further down the street, Bella saw a solitary house. It was the last one on the street. Like the others, it retained some Georgian purity. This was no doubt the mecca towards which her feet were bent. There was no sign as to who the house was belonging to. But there is no need. She pushed the rickety gate and entered.

Scanning the area, she realized that someone here must have tried to kill time by gardening. For one thing, Bella had to admit, the garden is beautiful. It was even more attractive than the house itself. She walked up the path towards the door. She paused for a moment before the front door, unsure of what to do. She took a breath, took out her wand and tried the door knob. It was not locked. She pushed it open and stepped inside. There was a small table right next to her. Carefully, she placed the bag she was carrying on it. She looked around her, taking in the interior of the house. The décor of the room was just like Andy, no personality. Everything Andy does is just conventional and…..right. There was a family portrait that hung on the wall. To Bella's disgust, the pictures were still. No one moved. Even the pictures lack personality.

Walking ahead, she went up the stairs her wand by her side. Nothing in this house brought up her defenses as she continued to climb up the stairs slowly letting her other hand glide over the stair rail. Halfway up, she stopped abruptly.

_There she is. There's Andy….she looked just the way I imagined her….. Pathetic…Annoyingly pathetic….._

Andromeda was walking towards the stairs in the opposite direction. She hadn't noticed Bella. She was more preoccupied with an out-of-place thread on her sleeve to notice Bella. She had started down the stairs now while Bella remained in her place, waiting. Finally, she looked up. Her eyes were wide with shock as she gasped.

"Hello Andy. What a pleasant surprise. It has been such a looong time hasn't it?" Bella said in a sugar –coated voice.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

"What do you want Bella?" Andromeda asked. The were seated across each other in the conventional drawing room that Bella had so disliked.

"Is that the way you greet your sister? We haven't seen each other for so long Andy. Couldn't I just drop in and say hi?" Bella said again this time, a smile forming on her lips.

"You disowned me. You and the rest of the family; Mother, Father…..no one cared. You for one never did care at all. Back in school….you only looked out for Cissy….you deny as much as possible that I was your sister even then. What makes you think your presence is welcomed here?" Andromeda replied, her voice full of suppressed anger.

"You're right. You are very right Andy. I never liked you. You were honestly the most annoying git I have ever known. Well…I shan't beat about the bush. I'll come right out. Accio brown bag.' Bella said still retaining the smile on her face. The bag that she had brought with her and placed on a table earlier floated in through the room to land on Bella's lap. Slowly, she took out the urn. 'I came to specially deliver this to you and your daughter Andy: what's left of that werewolf that you allowed your daughter to marry,' Bella watched Andy's every move. From the way her eyes widened to the way her left hand fluttered up to her mouth covering it. It made her want to laugh out loud. 'Shame. He was a stupid werewolf….but I'd say this for him….he had the honor of dying in the hands of the Dark Lord himself. I'd say he did quite well for himself. Send my regards to your daughter and her cub " Bella said again with that smile etched on her face as she stood up.

"Shut your bloody mouth." Andy said in a low tone. Her hands were now gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting on.

"What was that Andy? What did you say?" Bella asked teasingly, her head cocked to one side as if she couldn't hear what Andy had said.

"I said you better shut that hole in your face or I'm going to….."

"Or you'll what? Huh? What are you going to do about it Andy? Do you want to fight me?" Bella said as she pointed her wand to herself.

"No…I'll bloody kill you! Avad--" Andromeda had wielded out her wand from her robe pocket and pointed to Bella. She had just muttered those words but Bella was too quick for her.

"Stupefy!' Bella roared. The strength of her curse threw Andy backwards as she crashed into the bookcase that was leaning against the wall at the back of the room. Andromeda gritted her teeth trying hard to suppress the pain as she fell to the floor, writhing. 'Who the hell do you think you're up against Andy? Look at you….' Bella said as she moved over to where Andromeda was lying. 'You're pathetic! You're weak….and that's what you'll always be…weak and pathetic.'

Bella's lost all her good humor now. All the hate and vengeance that she has kept inside of her has reached the brim. All the hate coming back to her now.

_It's ok to kill her..._

_She's your sister…._

_She betrayed our blood…._

_She deserves it…._

_For the greater good…._

_Father….she disappointed you…._

_And how she's always hurt mother….._

_And me….such a disgrace…..the shame I had to put up with….the taunts and the jeering I've had to face even till today…..for this bloody….shameless bitch!_

Once again, Bella raised her wand, blood in her eyes and a song in her heart. She feels like herself again…Every victim have always had the same tone….Andy's no different…

"Avad—

Crack! Someone appeared in the room. Crack! And another one appeared. Bella moved to a more ready position as she defended herself against the two meddling intruders.

"Cissy? Lucius? What are you doing here?"

"Bella…" Narcissa moved forward towards her.

"Has something happened? What?' Bella asked. 'How'd you find me here?"

Lucius had gone to help Andromeda as he placed her arm over his shoulders and led her out of the room.

"Lucius what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bella shrieked at him. He didn't pay any attention to her as he continued to bring Andy out of the room.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing here?!" Bella demanded.

"Bella how could you!" Narcissa said.

"How could I what?!" Bella yelled at her.

"She's _our _sister!"

Bella stared at Narcissa. Her eyes then moved to Lucius who had just re-entered the room and proclaiming, "She's fine. Just a little shaken up." The last words Bella had wanted to hear.

"What the fuck are you two up to!?" Bella said. She was definitely not amused.

"How could you want to kill her? She's our sister!" Narcissa yelled at her.

"She is that no longer or have _you_ forgotten Cissy how she---

"I haven't forgotten anything!"

It took a while for Bella to let it all sink in. "You….you're betraying _him._" Bella said, her voice a whisper. 'Both of you….you're betraying him…"

"Oh wake up Bella! He doesn't care about you! He doesn't care about anyone of us. He is just using us for his cause! Sooner or later he'll kill even the most loyal to him. Even you Bella!" Narcissa shrieked.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!! You…both of you….betray him….you filthy, filthy blood traitors!" Bella said as she took several steps away from the two of them as if they had some kind of a disease.

"You will not talk to my wife like that!" Lucius said as he pointed his wand at Bella.

"Oh shut up you faggot! You don't give a shit about anything other than your fucking hair! You'll do anything to save your own ass you filthy coward!" Bella roared at him.

Narcissa tried to make her husband lower his wand, pushing his arm down as she said, "Don't you talk to my husband like that!"

"Idiots! You're both out of your minds! Did you think that he won't catch up on you? That mark on you arm Lucius is as far away from him you'll get."

"I don't care!' Lucius bellowed. 'We'll fight him!"

"'We' who? You and Narcissa?"

"Us and the Order!' Lucius snapped back. 'As a matter of fact Bella…they are already on their way to our place to rescue Potter. We've laid down the plan for them. We knew you'd come here to try to deliver the ashes and kill Andy to get back into _his_ good graces so we followed you to make sure no one gets hurt."

"Not unless I can help it. Cruc— Bella was just about to finish when someone else appeared and disarmed her as her wand flew out of her hand and onto the other side of the room. 'Fuck! Draco?!"

"I'm sorry Aunt Bella. I had to pick a side." Draco appeared into the room.

"So…you were all taking advantage of me. You all had your own motives. I saved all your fucking lives! And you!' Bella pointed her finger at Draco. 'You wanted me to teach you how to duel….You're all bloody traitors!" Moving fast, she grabbed Lucius's wand from his hand and tried to spit out a spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Everyone watched as Bella instantly fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Well done darling.' Lucius said as hwe bend down to grab his wand from Bella's hands. Then he turned to his wife and took her in his arms, trying to comfort her seeing how shaken she was. Narcissa only stared at Bella's unmoving body. Going against Bella was something utterly new to Narcissa. Going hand in hand with Andromeda is something she had never thought of either. 'It's alright. You've done well,' Lucius said as he let Narcissa go. 'Draco get a rope. We have to tie her up before she regains herself. Hurry."

"Yes Father." Draco said as he left the room.

"Now all we have to do is wait for news from the Order. They should be rescuing Potter by now." Lucius said softly. His eyes had fallen on to the unmoving Bellatrix on the floor. It felt so weird that they had defeated her and yet…Lucius felt…satisfied.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Ok. This one took a while and I actually forgot what I was going to write. I had a different plot in mind then I sort of lost it. So I took my time trying to re-think things and here's the new chapter. And I do believe we are coming to the end of this story soon. Maybe a few chapters left. I think I'll try to keep it within 35. Please review it. Thanks very much. =)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_**::: Long Borodene:::: **_

Bella could only let them tie her up to a wooden chair. She couldn't move, couldn't even blink. She was beyond angry. In her mind she wanted to call out to Voldemort through the connection they share, to tell him to come and rescue her. Then again, she wondered if he would even come. She wondered if he would even let her into his mind. She did somewhat betrayed him when she put her life out on the line for the 3 filthy cowards standing before her, staring at her. Having this thought in mind, she decided not to. Right now, she really understood how he felt. To be betrayed by someone close to you. It hurt.

How could she have let her guard down? To show someone she actually cared enough for them to want to lay down her life for them? She was ashamed of herself. Voldemort was right. She should never had allowed that moment of weakness to happen.

_**::: Malfoy Manor :::**_

"Surround this place and stick to your assigned groups,' Kingsley said to a few new Order members. They have been recruiting replacement members as fast as many have perished. The Death Eaters are strong and skillful, too powerful for these new recruits who lack the training. But the Order no longer have the choice. The Death Eaters have recruited so many magical creatures into their faction: werewolves, giants, goblins as well as many of the oldest wizarding families all over Europe who support their cause of blood purity. They have also taken over the Ministry making life much harder for the Order as legislations are passed making it legal to kill any "Undesirables" or specifically members of the Order. Kingsley was exhausted from having to live in hiding all the time. He must have moved a thousand times to escape recognition. He's beginning to think they would soon run out of places safe enough to hold Order meetings. With a sigh, he turned to Fred and George Weasley, 'Remember our plan. All we have to do is get Potter and Weasley and get out of here." They are to get the captives out and find the Elder Wand while the other Order members attempt to create a diversion.

"Are you sure we can trust those snobs?" Fred Weasley viced out his concern at Kingsley as he attempted to keep up with the quick moving Kingsley.

"We do not have a choice. I do think we can trust them. Your father has known Lucius since Hogwarts to know enough that he is the biggest coward in the world. And a coward would do anything to save his own arse. And besides, this is the _only_ lead we have got so far about Potter and your brother. We have to give it a shot.' They stopped in front of the huge wall that has 3 black spots on it forming a triangle. Exactly as Lucius said they would be. They are to get over this wall that would lead directly to the trap door to the dungeons where Potter and Weasley are kept. 'Alright boys here we are. Remember our priority is to get Harry and Ron out. Even if we can't find the Elder Wand, once we get the boys, we leave. We have 10 minutes to do this. God speed." He said to the boys, giving them a final look as they responded with nods.

George held the ropes he had been carrying out in his hand and let it fall to the ground. Kingsley took out his wand and muttered a few words under his breath. At once, the rope seemed like it came to life as it began to straighten itself against the wall forming a rope ladder. Fred went first followed by George and Kinglsey.

The sun was beginning disappear from the sky. The longest 10 minutes have just begun.

_**::: Long Borodene:::**_

The spell began to wear off. Bella could finally feel the blood through her body. She let out a whimper as she felt the stinging pain around her wrists and ankles. The rope is cutting into her skin. Narcissa was sitting across from her. Bella could tell she was scared to death. Her pale skin even looked paler than it usually is, her breathing was irregular. Her heart must be threatening to break out of her chest.

"Let me go Cissy.' Bella whispered. 'Let me go and I'll forget this ever happened."

"I'm sorry Bella……I'm so sorry….' Narcissa said as she held her face in her hands. Her shoulders began to shiver as she cried. 'I…I don't know what else to do…._he…_..he sent us to Azkaban… I don't want to go back there Bella….I don't ant to go back there…"

"Who? Who sent you to Azakaban?" Bella asked her eyebrows raised.

""The…..the Lord,' her voice fell to a whisper at the mention of his name. 'he sent us there…because he…he was mad at you for….for protecting us…he'll kill us for sure….he'll let the Dementors have us…..he'll kill me…." Narcissa was getting hysterical. She was no longer talking to Bella, more like talking to herself.

"Calm down Narcissa,' Lucius said as he entered the room. He walked over to his wife and held her.

"He ought to kill you.' Bella laughed at them. 'After all his given you….letting you back in to the Inner Circle after you've obviously betrayed him once Lucius….wasn't that enough mercy for you? You two are just ingrates! You will never get away with it….he'll fucking kill you!" Bella said as she laughed so hard her lungs hurt.

"Shut up!' Lucius yelled at her seeing how her taunts had affected his wife. Lucius can't have his wife turn against him now. He believes they have made the right decision when they walked out on the Lord. The Order will protect them now. "I said shut up!" he roared as he slapped Bella hard across the face.

Her lips bled but Bella was smiling as she licked it off her lips. "You hit like a bitch Lucius."

"I said SHUT UP YOU BITCH!!' He grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to stand up. 'I'll enjoy this moment Bellatrix….you have always been such a pain!' he said directly into her face and threw her hard on the floor. Wielding his wand he pointed it to her and yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Bella yelped with pain as the spell hit her. It wouldn't stop wracking though her body, opening new wounds on her arms and face. 'I'll fucking show you who hits like a bitch you filthy, filthy piece of shit!' Lucius continued as he hit her with another spell.

"Stop it! Lucius! STOP IT!" Narcissa said as she pushed his arm down breaking the spell.

"Why? Why must I? She was the one who caused us all the pain!"

"She saved our lives!" Narcissa argued.

"I NEVER ASKED HER TO DO THAT! If there is one person I wouldn't want to be indebted to it's her!' his eyes were bloodshot as he stared down his wife. Narcissa was crying again. She was stuck in between her own sister and her husband. The pressure was so much for her she fainted. 'Good. DRACO!" Lucius bellowed.

Draco appeared in a flash. "Yes Father?"

"Take your Mother upstairs with you and your Aunt. And stay upstairs. Don't come down no matter what!Are you listening to me?"

Draco was distracted by the scene before him. His Mother was on the floor out cold while his Aunt Bella was also on the floor looking worse than his Mother and yet she was still conscious. "Yes Father….what happened?"

"Don't ask questions Draco. Hurry up and go!"

"But—

"Leave DRACO!" Seeing the change in his Father's behavior, he grabbed his Mother's hand and apparated upstairs.

"Now…we have all the time to ourselves don't we Bella? Oh won't we have fun!' There was a gleam in his eyes. He pulled Bella up by her hair again and pushed her against the wall. He pulled her head back and traced his wand across her jaw line. 'First, I'll take what I have always wanted… that you've always refused me Bella.' He shoved his hand in between her legs.

"Don't you fucking dare Lucius!" Bella began to struggle but it was futile. Her arms and legs are tied together so strongly. Her whole body felt so weak, her struggles began to die away. She began to panic. "Get your FUCKING HAND OFF of…." She trailed off. Lucius had put a spell on her, making her completely lose his voice. She tried to yell again but to no avail. Lucius was trying to get her panties off. Her panic was rising. She had no choice, she yelled out to the Dark Lord in her mind hoping as hell that he could hear her. _My Lord! Please….please help me….please….Tom…._

She could feel him already hard as he rubbed himself against her laughing at the panic look on her face: Priceless.

"Enjoying yourself Lucius?" A voice rang through his ears echoing in his head. It was _him_. He could feel him, smell his incense-like smell permeating through the room. His heart began to pound faster just as Bella's.

_You're here…..you came….._her thoughts rang out to him.

_I can't leave you alone without you getting into trouble….tsk…. tsk_

"Why haven't I been invited to this little congregation? I think it's my turn to have fun wouldn't you agree Lucius?" Voldemort said with a gleam in his fiery red eyes.

Hiya!! Please review. Thanks very much =)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_**:::At the Manor:::**_

Fred, George and Kingsley landed safely on the other side of the wall. As described by Lucius, the trapdoor was only a few feet to the right from where they stood. They scanned the area making sure no Death Eaters are lurking around. When everything was clear, they nodded to each other and moved towards the trapdoor. Kingsley gave a signal to Fred and George to wait by the trapdoor while he makes sure that no one else is in the dungeons.

He tried the doors. It was locked, just like Lucius said it would be. He said the Death Eaters would be switching guard shifts so they would make sure everything was locked. He pointed his wand to the locks, chanted a few words and at once the metal locks started to melt. He pulled the melting locks from the door and it was free.

"Wait for my signal." He whispered to Fred and George making sure they get the point.

The cell was exactly the way it had been pictured. A long stretched path with cells on either side quite dimly lit. The stench was the first thing that hit Kingsley before anything else. It was putrid and foul like the smell of rotting flesh. A sudden chill went down his spine as he felt a sudden breeze blow past his face. That's when he realized how cold the dungeon is.

His wand was wielded in front of him. Being on the alert has become almost like second nature to Kingsley. The years he had spent in hiding from the Death Eaters has definitely paid off. His eyes darted throughout the dungeon, his ears on the alert for any sudden sounds, his feet landed lightly on the cobblestone floor with each step trying not to make a sound.

_Cell 2 and cell 5…..2 and 5…..where are you….2 and 5….._

As he went deeper into the dungeons in search for the cells, his instincts got even sharper. The place was dark and anyone could jump up on him anytime. He had to be careful.

_There….cell 2 and 5….yes…found them._

Cells 2 and 5 stood opposite each other, only a few feet away from the front entrance of the dungeon. They wouldn't want to keep Potter's and Weasley's cell too far away from them. Carefully, he took a peek at the corner that leads to the guard's table and the staircase that leads up to the house. When he was sure no one was around, he called out to Fred and George. His voice came out as a squeak at first. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Fred….George…." he said again in a suppressed tone. The last thing Kingsley wants is to attract any other attention apart from Fred's and George's.

Despite the coldness of the air, sweat was beading on hi forehead. A warning voice at the back of his head had told him that this could all just be a trap. Everything's _too_ easy.Another voice at the back of his head however was saying he must go on. He's got no other choice. They are already in too deep and they are so close to their target it is impossible to back out now.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nervousness, he waited for Fred and George.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**:::Long Borodene:::**_

Bella only stared at him, her eyes are shining with tears. Her body suddenly felt free from the entire burden she had felt on her shoulders. The ropes binding her hands and feet just fell away.

Lucius still had his back turned towards the Lord. He couldn't move a muscle. His hands began to tremble with the realization of what was about to happen.

"Come over here Bella,' the sound of his words sliced through the air that had suddenly turned icy from the moment _he_ had arrived. His hand held out to her. Bella gave a half smile as her gaze met his. As usual, his face shows no emotion.

She walked over towards the Lord taking his hand, letting herself graze against him slightly as she breathed in his scent, his entire presence. She had missed him so. She stood very close behind him, slightly leaning against him. His presence had so overwhelmed her that the tears that had collected in her eyes had begun falling down her cheeks.

'Well….I wouldn't want to be an unfair Lord,' Voldemort said as Bella stood behind him. He walked over to a chair facing Lucius. 'Everyone is entitled to be heard….anything you'd like to say Lucius?" Bella moved to follow him as she took her place behind his chair, smiling gleefully. She had the feeling that she has been forgiven.

Lucius still did not turn around. "Face me when I'm talking to you Lucius." Voldemort said calmly. Lucius turned around like a wounded up spring as he fell to the floor in front of the Lord.

"My Lord….forgive me…..I was an ingrate….forgive me my Lord…I have realized my mistakes….I.."

"You BITCH! You are more than an ingrate you piece of filth!" Bella shrieked. She could not stand his pleading. _He is a two-faced son of a bitch._

"Calm yourself Bella. I pray you let me be the judge of that.' Voldemort said, his eyes not leaving Lucius' form. 'And you're right. He is a two-faced son of a bitch….that I won't argue….I don't think I have a use for a Death Eater of my Inner Circle who constantly feels the urge to lie to me."

"My Lord I—

"Silence!' Voldemort roared. 'Bella…." He called out to her.

"Yes my Lord?" Bella said obediently falling on her knees in front of him.

His fingers caressed her jaw line. "What do you think we should do to them?"

"Them? My Lord?" Bella asked him.

"Don't tell me he's the only one here? I was under the impression you two aren't the only one in this house?"

"Of course not my Lord. I shall go and get the other traitors." She immediately started towards the stairs.

"Bella." Voldemort called her.

"Yes my Lord." She turned around to face him.

He stretched out his left hand and immediately Bella's wand flew from Lucius' pocket to his outstretched palm. "Don't forget your wand." He said.

"Oh… of course. Thank you my Lord." She smiled as she took her wand and went straight to her intended destination.

"My Lord…please…spare my family my Lord… they had nothing to do with this my Lord….please…." Lucius pleaded the Dark Lord as he crawled towards him, reaching out to kiss the hems of his robes.

"They chose their side didn't they? Against me? I'd say they had time to consider their actions. Don't worry Lucius. We shall all have our say."

Bella suddenly appeared before him with Draco, Narcissa and Andromeda all tied up.

"Well done Bella….I never even heard a struggle." Voldemort said.

"Well I only learnt from the best my Lord." Bella said as she bowed with a smile on her face.

Voldemort stood up and waved his wand towards the prisoners. Immediately, all four of them were lined up against the wall with gags in their mouths. They look like prisoners getting ready to be shot at sundown. Their wands floated from their pockets to the air in front of them and one by one they exploded into splinters as they fell to the floor.

"Now, I have a few announcements to make. Bella, you are forgiven.' He said to her, 'This will teach you a lesson of being so stubborn."

"I assure you my Lord. It will not happen again. I made a mistake I…"

"Shut up Bella. Don't interrupt me when I'm talking.' He told her off not missing a beat. 'We are getting married next week."

"What?" Bella said her eyes were wide with shock. _Where did that come from?_

"It came from me. What? Did you expect something more?" Voldemort asked her as he looked at her questioningly.

"Well….I…I suppose not….I just…well I thought this…I didn't expect you to ask me now…here. And you've already prepared everything?" Bella said, uncertain of her self.

"Well I have told you before if you recall….a few weeks ago. This is merely to make the matter public. Besides, I think we should first break this good news to those people who would not be able to make it to our wedding….they are your sisters after all and those two shitty excuses for wizards with that idiotic looks on their faces."

"Oh….of course." Bella said again with uncertainty in her voice.

"You won't be disappointed by their absence, will you?' Voldemort asked her. 'They do have other very important engagements. After all…we are arranging it for them today."

"Not at all,' Bella said with a gleam in her eyes as she stared into the eyes of the four blood traitors in front of her. All her life she had waited the moment to slaughter Andy but she had never thought she would have to kill Cissy too. 'They don't deserve to live…..I wouldn't want them at my wedding." Bella spat and moved towards Voldemort, standing very close to him.

"Good." He said, staring at her with his fiery red eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft peck on his lips. She just couldn't help herself.

"I think we should arrange their departure as painful as we can. Don't you think?' she said as she broke away from him and walked over to each one of the prisoners again, taking in the air of fear emanating from them. It got her adrenaline pumping. She couldn't wait for the killings to come. 'Simply killing them wouldn't hurt as much. I'll kill Andy first. Then you can kill Draco,' she stood in front of Draco now.

"How come I only get to kill a child?"

"Because darling…. he is the golden child of Lucius and Narcissa. You're killing 3 birds with one stone dear. And trust me. He is definitely _not _a child-- quite a gentleman in fact….I hate gentlemen." She said with an added rancour to her voice as she brought her face very close to Draco's when she said this.

"Alright. Then who gets to kill the final two?" Voldemort asked her.

"I don't care. You pick." Bella said turning towards him. He held out his hands to her as she took it.

"Doesn't it feel good to be back in my good books again?" Voldemort asked her as he held her close to him.

"It sure is….and it sure feels good to finally open up about us." Bella said, staring at his lips.

"I won't lie…..it actually feels alright." Voldemort replied her as he let her go.

_They are crazy…..please somebody help us……help us….they are standing there talking about what best way to kill us….help us….somebody please…..come….._

No one can hear them….just echoes….just distant echoes……

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**:::At the Manor:::**_

"Kinglsey…." came the voice of Fred in a whisper.

"Here….here Weasleys….here….' Kingsley called out to the both of them. As they appeared in front of him, his nerves began to calm. 'Right. Here boys are the cells 2 and 5. Come on then….we don't have much time. You two free the boys, I'll go on and find the Elder wand." He turned around to go but George stopped him.

"Kingsley….I don't think that wand's here."

"What? Why?"

"We heard a Death Eater saying the Dark Lord never leaves the wand out of his sight. And….' George turned to Fred who finished his sentence.

"He's not here."

"No harm just looking around…."

"Come on Kingsley….that's not important right now." Fred said slightly annoyed. Kingsley had been obsessed about the wand, so has every other wizard. Everyone wants to get a feel of the powers it supposedly possesses.

"Yeah King….my brother and Harry first remember? The wand _only_ _when we have the time!" _George agreed with his brother.

"Alright…alright….just keep your voices down,' Kingsley hissed at the both of them. He heaved a heavy sigh and said. 'Let's do this."

Kingsley started working on cell 2 while the Weasleys worked on cell 5. They both used the same spell Kingsley used on the trapdoor padlock melting away the metal. Kingsley got his door open before the boys. Hesitating slightly, he pushed open the heavy door slowly. At the back of his head, he imagined being jumped on by Death Eaters upon entering the cell. There could be a few waiting for him in that dark depressing room. _It could be a trap. _

He became alert. Everything has been too easy, too easy to be true. His wand in front of him, he stepped inside, moving quickly, checking behind the door for any Death Eaters. There were none. "Lumos." He muttered. With the wand as a guide, he checked the ceilings above to make sure nothing would fall on him. He pointed his wand to the floor. A figure was illuminated. It wasn't moving just lay there very still on the floor.

Slowly, he inched closer to the unmoving body. "Harry?' he whispered.

'Harry? Harry!" his voice got louder as he got closer to the figure. This time he was sure it was Harry. Kinglsey saw the scar that had made the boy famous and had started all this mess. He got down on his knees next to Harry. He turned Harry over so that he was lying on his back. The boy was in a terrible shape. He was very pale and skinny and there was dried blood on his face. Kinglsey tried to wake the boy up.

"Harry….Harry….Potter….get up….Potter can you hear me?" Kinglsey said repeatedly, staring into the boy's face for any reactions. There was a reaction alright, Harry's eyes half-opened, only for a second, then he fell into unconsciousness again. He was obviously in serious need of medical attention. Kingsley lifted Harry over his shoulders, shifting Harry a little to make him self more comfortable, and got out of that shit hole.

"Fred….George….we have to leave…now." Kinglsey called to the twins, squinting his eyes to see the boys in the opposite cell but it was futile. Cell 5 was no better than Cell 2. It was too dark. The only light that illuminated the cells were a tiny hole the size of a man's fist at the top of the cell.

"Coming…we're coming." Came the voice of George's. Two figures slowly emerged. George has his brother slung over his shoulder.

"He's too weak, he wouldn't even wake up but he is alive though. How's Harry?" Fred asked.

"Fine. Just like Ron. Fred, you lead the way." Kinglsey said, impatience clear in his voice.

"Why don't we just apparate back to the Burrow from here?" Fred asked.

"We can't, Lucius said apparating can only be done once we leave this dungeon. Come on then. Go back to the way we came. Hurry…we don't have much time."

The 3 men started walking down the long aisle again towards the trapdoor. Kinglsey felt relieved that they had finally achieved something. These few months have been painfully wasted as no one had no lead on where the Death Eaters could have kept Harry and Ron. It was especially panful when thy found out Hermione is dead. (It was no doubt the handiwork of Bellatrix Lestrange. The scars on Hermione's body that the Death Eaters had returned to the Grangers supposedly out of the goodness of their hearts are evidences of this.)

"Alright men….we're getting close.' Fred said as he led the pack. Kingsley tilted his head slightly to see ahead of Fred. He couldn't see a thing but he could feel a cool breeze coming from ahead. The day has obviously given way to the night. They neared the steps leading to the trapdoor. 'Here, let me help…' Fred said as he turned to help Kingsley climb up the steps taking Harry's left arm and placing it over his shoulders. Together, the men left the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, feeling satisfied and relieved that they have managed through the first part.

Unfortunately, it was short-lived. They immediately stopped in their tracks as they saw the dark hooded figures in front of them. They have been surrounded.

_Shit!!! SHIT!!! I knew this is a trap!_

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

**Ok. Please review. Thanks very much. Thanks to Slytherin360, spauthor and LazyCatfish27 for being most generous with your never ending reviews. Thanks a lot!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The three rescuers are surrounded. The Death Eaters outnumbered them by 10 to 1. There is no escape.

_It's a fucking trap and I led us right into it! Fuck! _Kingsley thought in his mind. He had failed the Order, more importantly he had wasted every bit of experience that he had gained while out on the run from the Death Eaters. How could he have allowed himself to dismiss all his instincts that had long been ringing at the back of his mind like a siren screaming that this was all just—wrong.

The sweat that had beaded his forehead had started trickling down his nose but he didn't dare move. They are all dead men now.

_**::: Long Borodene :::**_

"Alright…Andy…..' Bella walked over to Andromeda who stood at the end of the line next to Draco. 'I told you before….and I'm telling you again I never liked you. You were honestly the most annoying git I have ever known…..but don't worry. I'll make this nice and quick you….. won't even feel a thing,' she chuckled at the reaction she was getting from Andy as she placed the tip of her wand on her temple. Tears are streaming down her face. 'Tsk….tsk tsk….didn't I tell you Andy, blood traitors are not welcome here in our world….still…..since you are after all _**my **_ sister….I'll do this cleanly. Aren't you honored that I acknowledged you dear sister?' Bella laughed her cold heart out as the cursed words silkily escaped her lips as if it had been on the tip of her tongue all this while, 'Avada Kedavra!"

Andromeda's eyes were wide with shock as the spell hit her. All eyes in the room followed Andromeda as she fell to the floor. The only smiling faces in the room were of the Dark Lord's and Bella's.

Narcissa could only look on helpless as Andromeda fell to the floor, unmoving, giving no sign of life. She felt so helpless, she couldn't even move, couldn't even lash out at Bella to tell her to stop. The binding spell on them was too strong.

"Nice job Bella….very nice….though I wished you'd have played around with her a little bit." Voldemort said, a glimmer in he pointed his wand towards Andromeda's still body tossed it to the back of the room.

"I intend to my Lord… with this one.' Bella said as she went over to Narcissa and stood in front of her. Narcissa's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was happening to them right now. One minute they seem to be on top of things and now, her entire family is about to be wiped out….and by her own sister. The tears can't seem to stop flowing down her pale cheeks.

Bella stared into her sister's eyes, the hatred obvious in her own. She could not imagine that her own sister, the one she had tried to rescue from the man she had vowed to stand by, the man who now is her savior, could betray her. Whatever Bella is feeling right now could never possibly save Narcissa. She was still so furious at Cissy. _How dare she….how dare she chose to side Andy….how dare she……_

Narcissa knew only a miracle could save her now. She was only seconds to her death….she was so near the end she could hardly stand anymore, her knees buckled as she fell to the floor.

"Oh cut the fucking drama Narcissa! Get up!' Bella yelled at Narcissa. There was no more mercy in her anymore. Every bit of emotion she had felt for Narcissa had died. She grabbed Narcissa by her ash blonde hair and forced her to stand up and face her. 'No one can save you now….' She whispered to Narcissa. 'Not your fucking husband…..not your excuse of a son…..you had me Narcissa….you knew that……but you threw that away….you can rely on your own family…you don't need me to look out for you anymore….you betrayed me…..for that…..there will never be forgiveness…..' she took two steps back from Narcissa, raised her wand not once breaking eye contact with her and said in a clear audible tone, 'Crucio!"

A jet of green light streamed out from the tip of her wand. Everything suddenly went in slow motion for Bella. She saw the contact the green light made with Narcissa's chest her eyes widened not wanting to miss a moment of this. Bella intended to have this memory burnt into her mind so that she would never repeat this mistake again. She was like a computer, memorizing every painful detail to the very last.

Narcissa fell to the floor again, though she could not scream at all. The room suddenly fell away. There was only her and Bella. She could not see or hear anyone else, she was lost in her own world. The room had gone and she could no longer feel the floor, the pain inflicted on her was so overwhelming she was beginning to feel numb.

Bella watched as the pale skin on her sister started to sear. The skin on her cheeks began to tighten so much it tore. Blood oozed from her nose and ears and from the many wounds that had been inflicted on her. Still, Bella was not satisfied. She felt like she could do more to make sure Narcissa remembers her very last moments. It is true that Bellatrix loves to play with her victims before she does away with them, but never with such hatred. Those other victims were people who are undesirable, whose deaths are just for the greater good, people who have no idea what is good for them. But this, this is different. This is her own sister, Narcissa who had so readily betrayed her and the Dark Lord. This was revenge.

Voldemort looked on at Bellatrix from behind her. This is what he has been waiting to witness. The return of his true Dark Lady; the one who kills without mercy and with such skill that could almost surpass his own. He was aroused by her moves and the shrill laughter that accompanies her every curse that he was almost certain she could not have noticed. She was in her own little world, enjoying every bit of it, to make sure it would last for as long as it could.

Suddenly, a loud explosion came from the fireplace in the next room. Bella was still laughing her ear-piercing laugh when Voldemort came towards her and gently placing a hand on her arm to silence her. "Mother!" came a voice.

Bella looked first at Voldemort, frowning. She suddenly realized that they are not alone. She was about to follow the sound of the voice to check out its source when Voldemort again placed a restraining arm in front of her. This time, their unexpected visitor is no longer alone. More crack sounds were heard all over the house. Voldemort knew the Order had arrived. "Let's go." He said to Bellatrix as he grabbed her arm and they both disappeared from the house.

_**::: Malfoy Mansion :::**_

They reappeared in Voldemort's bedroom. Bella was still so pissed that she had not been able to finish her intended purpose. Out of pique, she turned and yelled at Voldemort, "Why the hell did you do that?! I was not finished yet!!"

"Calm down,' Voldemort said as he turned away from her. 'The Order members were back, which was a signal for us to return here."

Bella couldn't quite understand what he was saying, so she asked him, "A signal? I…..I don't understand my Lord."

"Yes….this was all a premeditated. I have foreseen such a betrayal by Lucius….so I put this plan into action." Voldemort said as he sat himself on his armchair by the fireplace and beckoned for Bella to come over to him.

Bella walked over to him and kneeled in front of him by his feet. "So….you knew all that was about to happen?"

"Of course,' he said sardonically. 'I wouldn't be called the Dark Lord if I had not been able to predict such a betrayal by my own followers."

"So….you also knew that I was going to go over there….those….the werewolf's ashes….they were just a bait? For me to go there……" Bella questioned, this time her tone softened.

"Yes,' he said. 'I wanted you to go there so that you could see for yourself how worthy your sister and her family are of you standing up for them. I told you before Bellatrix time and time again. Love could only kill you a million times harder. You let your enemies find your weakness and that's it.'

Bella bit her lower lip at this statement. She had been so foolish. She was so embarrassed right now she wished he would just kill her now.

'Now, now Bella….there is no need for that. I wouldn't kill my own Death Eaters who have been so loyal to me all this years….I don't think I can afford to have to kill anymore Death Eaters especially those in the Inner Circle. You made a mistake…..and I,' he said this time, his long fingers cradled her chin as he tilted her head up to make her face him. 'I do believe you have learnt your lesson. I think my punishment to you is apt."

Bella shivered at his touch. His eyes were burning right through to her own.

"Know your limits Bella…..you and I….can never be more than this and _never_ ever mention the word 'love' to me again.' His grip had tightened on her jaw. She eyed his lips, wishing he would just capture hers with his own and when he did, she was surprised. He had never obliged her before.

When they finished, he pulled away and awkwardly said, "We'll be wed tomorrow."

"What?" Bella asked. Now she was shocked at the way he had spring this on her.

"Don't ask questions. Just be sure you're there." He said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Oh….ok….but…I...I don't have anything to wear." Bella said. She had wanted to say something else but decided not to push her luck.

"Everything will be prepared. You'll find everything that you will need in your room. The wedding will begin at 2pm. Now get out. I have very important things that need mulling over."

Slowly, she got up and left his room. She smiled to herself. All the things that had upset her had slipped her mind. The only words that was resounding in her mind was: _I'm going to be the Dark Lady._

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

_**Hiya!! Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long I've just been so busy. So tell me what you think please. The next chapter could be the last I think….anyways thank you all for reviewing. =)**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**First of all I apologize for the late update. This is the last and final chapter of Death is My Bestfriend. Thanks everyone who has supported this fic right from the very first……. or if you discovered it somewhere in between thanks very much for all reviews and feedbacks. Sorry I took a long time to post it up. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!!**

**LazyCatfish27: Thanks for your never ending support.**

**Spauthor: Nothing will happen to Draco as I have promised. **

**Slytherin360: Hope the ending is to your liking. **

**Keep Bellamort alive.**

**Lots of Love =)**

**Chapter 35**

_**::::::: Long Borodene :::::::**_

"What happened? What happened to my mother?!' Nymphadora shrieked. Her father, Ted, tried to calm her down as he stood holding his daughter. They were both deeply shaken by the lost of a family member. 'I told you!! I told you we should not have left her with these two traitors! Look what happened to her now!"

"Honey….we can't possibly blame them for this. It's the Dark Lord we're talking about and he is vicious and powerful and they couldn't have done anything to save her. You saw for yourself they were all tied up when we found them." Ted tried to reason with his daughter.

They atmosphere in the tiny house was more than tension-stricken. Everyone was upset by the events of the entire evening. In the kitchen, Arthur, Bill and Percy Weasley were trying to console Molly Weasley who had just popped in upon hearing the news.

"First---it was Ron , Harry and Hermione….now…Fred and George too….how many more do we have to lose…"

"Mum…we did not ask for this. We all took the risk and we had expected something like this to happen. We are all…." Bill was cut by his father.

"Molly…dear, our sons and Harry would be alright. We will do all we can to bring them back. I will personally see to it that they do." Arthur said in a soft voice as he placed an arm around his wife who was sobbing uncontrollably.

Arthur himself wasn't sure if he believed what he had just said. But as head of the family and as the few wizards remaining in the Order, he cannot afford to show his own fear. He was sure that everyone felt it but showing it would devastate the morale of the entire group. What had happened tonight had been planned by the Dark Lord himself. Stupidly enough, they took his bait as they were running out of choices and time. Arthur knew there were dark things to come. Dumbledore was right. The Dark Lord is regaining power and without Dumbledore, Arthur was sure they were all finished.

_**::::::: Somewhere in the islands of Greece :::::::**_

The once majestic church stood ruined on a cliff off the coast of Greece. It had been abandoned for decades and now where it stood it still reflected the vision of its builder. The waves that had gently caressed the cliff is now violently crashing against it, as though it had heard from the whispers in the wind the event that was about to take place.

Rabastan had been given the task of overseeing the running of the entire ceremony. No one was to be present except for the bride, groom and the minister (Rabastan). Rabastan had seen to it that everything was according to the Lord's wishes. Candles lit the aisle where Bella is to walk up to the Lord. The entire hall is to be barren, without benches, statues, decorations and above all no music.

The Dark Lord now approached Rabastan standing behind the altar.

"Where's Bella?" he demanded.

"She would soon be here my Lord."

"I can't understand why she's taking so long." He said impatiently.

"The bride always takes her time. She only wants to look her best for you my Lord."

"Hmmph." Right at the moment he snorted, Voldemort saw his bride standing at the end of the aisle. Though it was very dim, the candle light agreed with her. She looked breath taking that even the Lord himself was lost for words. Rabastan cocked his head to one side to glance at Bella.

"Come on Bellatrix! You've kept the Lord waiting long enough!" he bellowed, his booming voice echoing throughout the hall.

Bellatrix stood rooted to her spot. She was staring at the man in front of Rabastan. _Oh…he's here…._

He was staring back at her. "Come on Bella!" he said.

_That's his voice. That is unmistakably his voice….it is him! He really is going ahead with this._

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she started down the aisle. She was still staring at him, she can't really make out his features so she can't really see the expression on his face. The room was very dark. Usually she likes darkness but this time she wished it were a little brighter so that she could see him. She wondered what he was feeling as he waited for her to walk up to him. When she finally got to him, her first reaction was to look up and search his face. She thought perhaps if she could read his expression, she could read his mind. Somehow she just couldn't believe he would want to get married. However, as she stood there looking up at him, something else was brought to her attention: He looked different. She couldn't exactly put a finger on what it was that made him look different, but she knows that he looked more handsome somehow and it's not because he is wearing a tuxedo. Before she could even try to figure it out, Rabastan boomed, "Let's get on with the ceremony."

_He cleaned up pretty well for our wedding. _She thought as she turned to face Rabastan.

The evening went on as planned. There were no disturbances or disruptions, Rabastan had chosen a very good place. Bella's heart was pounding the whole time. She kept stealing glances at the Lord and each time she was convinced that he is not going to suddenly back out. He looked so serious.

They were nearing the part where they would both say their "I dos." Bella said it without a moment's hesitation. She actually jumped slightly as she said it while Voldemort said it with his usual calmness. Bella waited for Rabastan to get on with the next part where they kiss but, it never came. Instead, Rabastan went on reading from the book he carried in his hands some arcane words Bella could not understand. At this time the Dark Lord took Bella's hand. She glanced up to him.

"Don't move and don't say a word." Voldemort told her sternly.

She turned back to Rabastan; something is definitely up. Bella suddenly had a huge feeling this isn't just a wedding. Rabastan was performing a sort of ritual. His incantations were not of ordinary spells. Suddenly he stopped his incantations. Bella's head was turning like a wound up toy from Rabastan to the Dark Lord. Clearly there was something these two were hiding that she wasn't told about. Rabastan with a dagger in his hand came up to the Dark Lord. Bella suddenly realized that the incantations had a horrible effect on him. The veins on his face were popping out threatening to explode and his hands were icy cold. Still, he kept his position by her side.

"Quickly!" Rabastan told her. He grabbed Bella by her shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing the Dark Lord. He grabbed her hand which was holding on to the Lord's, and bound them both together with a lace material. Bella still said nothing. She was looking at her now husband who was clearly not here with her and Rabastan. His blue eyes had gone misty grey and he was staring ahead of him. Rabastan lifted their hands up high into the air, resumed his incantations this time in a much louder voice and in one swift movement, he plunged in the dagger. The blade sliced cleanly through their hands, binding them with a rush of blood and a force that flowed powerfully between them.

Bella let out a tortured scream as she writhed in agony. In an instant, she was pulled away from couldn't see the Dark Lord anymore, she couldn't even see anything, everything was pitch black and there was tremendous pressure in her ears as though she was on the move, moving too fast. The pain was overwhelming. It wasn't just the pain from the blade slicing though her hand, it was her entire body. Something was trying to force its way out of her, it hurt to even breathe. She tried to fight the feeling and everytime she did, it only hurt even more. After what felt like hours, she suddenly felt calm. She couldn't feel herself it was as though she was levitating. She wasn't even sure if her eyes were open or shut, it made no difference. Everything was still pitch black although the pain had gone. The ringing in her ears had started to subside. She felt as if everyone had left her by herself.

Unknown to her, Rabastan and the Dark Lord are staring down at her body lying on the floor. They were both staring at her unsure if she could hear or even see them. Her eyes were open but she was staring out into the distance in her own world.

"Well done Rabastan. You have served me well." said The Dark Lord who was clutching his own hand that had been sliced clean with the blade. He now turned to his devoted follower who is bowing low to him.

"There is no greater pleasure my Lord than to serve you." Rabastan replied him.

"You shall be rewarded thusly. Now I trust you still remember that I have asked you to keep this event tonight in your confidence."

"Yes my Lord." Rabastan responded immediately.

"See that no one finds out about this. Now….you may go." The moment Voldemort had said this, Rabastan immediately apparated.

Voldemort stared down at his wife lying motionless on the ground. He lifted her off the floor and was just about to apparate back to the Malfoy Manor when Bella muttered subconsciously, "I must be dead."

He smiled.

_**::::::: Malfoy Manor:::::::**_

Her eyelids fluttered open. She wasn't sure what time it was. The heavy curtains have been drawn, not allowing any form of light to pass through. Her head felt heavy and she felt like she had been asleep for days. Slowly, she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She tried to sit up straight but her head was throbbing. She lifted her right hand to her temple, shutting her eyes and exhaling deeply as she leaned against the headboard. She winced as she felt a sudden pain in her right hand. Opening her eyes to see it, she realized it had been bandaged.

_What happened? Was I injured in a raid or something?_

She sat back with a frown on her face, trying to think back what had happened the night before. She remembered no raids but her wedding. Even that was vague, very vague. All she could remember was that it took place in a very dark place. She remembered her Lord's handsome face, Rabastan's leer and……..nothing else.

_Are we already married or….haven't we? _Her panic was rising. _Did he change his mind??_

She looked down at her hands and heaved a sigh of relief. Her ring finger is beautifully decorated with a ring, an emerald in the centre protected by two serpents curled up around it. She smiled to herself, forgetting for a moment what she was trying to find out.

_I must have injured myself somehow…..there must have been a wonderful party and I got drunk as usual…..that explains my headache…..and my hand….maybe there was an accident….._

There was a loud boom as the Dark Lord stormed into the room. She followed his figure with her eyes, trying to allow it to focus. When it finally did, Bella couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked a few times at the silhouette of the figure that had just entered the room. It's her Lord. He looked so much better than he had at their wedding. It felt as though she was staring at an old portrait which had become slightly distorted over time because of the lack of care and maintenance. He no longer has fiery red eyes and a clean bald scalp. He has his blonde hair and blue eyes again. He looked more mature and all the years that had passed had left a few lines on his face but they only served to make him look handsomer than she had remembered him when she first saw him in her own house when he came to see her father.

Now, he sat next to her without saying a word. She was still staring into his face as if trying to memorize his every feature that had remained vivid in her mind though surrounded by the mist of time. He remained quiet, allowing herself some time to let her fascination subside. "Wha…..how…." she began, but she stopped herself a moment. She couldn't quite find the right group of words to string together to form her sentence.

He knew what she was going to ask but decide to let her come out with her own questions. Instead, he asked her, "How are you feeling?"

"Umm….fine… fine ….just my head. It's throbbing.' Bellatrix replied. He nodded at her reply at waited further for her impending questions. 'What happened last night?"

"We were married." He said simply.

"Well….yes I knew that…but….how…your face…and my hand….what happened?" Bellatrix said in broken sentences as she touched his cheek with her uninjured hand.

"What do you think happened last night Bella? Can't you recall?" Voldemort asked her.

"Well…not really….I remembered walking down the aisle…to you. What happened after that was all a blur. I….did we have a party or something? I must have gotten drunk and hurt myself." She said frowning as she tried to recollect what had happened the night before.

"No. That's not what happened. No one else except for Rabastan knows we were married. We did not have a party last night so you did not get drunk but you did pass out." He said.

He was talking in riddles that it so annoyed her. She sat gaping at him. "Please…please just stop. If you're not going to tell me what happened last night please just stop answering my questions with riddles." Her head was hurting even more.

He sat without a word thinking it over. Finally he said, "I have destroyed all my horcruxes. I've put them all back together and restored them back into me. Last night, with you….our marriage, was the last. You were my very last horcrux Bella. Since you are my only human horcrux, you hold most of my soul since the human body is where a soul could best adapt itself. A marriage is the only strongest bond that could help break my soul out of you and back into me. It is only common sense that a soul cannot marry itself. Our marriage was only of convenience. You no longer are my horcrux and now since I no longer have any horcruxes, I'm back in one piece and I am myself again." He said calmly as he waited for her hysteria to break out.

Bella sat in silent shock. Somehow, she had prepared herself for something like this to finally appear and when it did, she did not exactly feel anything. She must have become immune to his games. "Why did you suddenly decide to...to get rid of your horcruxes?"

This time, it was his turn to gape at her. He had expected her to take this piece of news badly, but she didn't. "Simple, I no longer need them. With the Elder Wand and the invisibility cloak, Death is now my best friend and since I have conquered Death my dear, Bella I think I should look my best. " He said smiling with a twinkle in his eye. Bella could hardly believe she was staring into the face of her Lord. He looked so different. It is his face but she had gotten used to the face with ember eyes and slits for nostrils.

"You could have just told me." She said quietly. Her hands reached out to touch his face. His eyes followed her fingers as she traced his jaw line and gently touched his cheek, fascinated by the sudden transformation. "You know I will do anything for you my Lord. Even if it means sacrificing myself I will do it for you my Lord." Bella said calmly as her eyes move to meet his.

"I suppose you would have." Voldemort said quietly. His first reaction was to push her hand away yet somehow, he froze under her touch. Neither said a word after that as Bella continued to explore his new features. Bella felt a twinge in her stomach. She is finally the Dark Lord's queen and yet she has never felt so empty before. She knows this is as far a relationship she could ever have with the Dark Lord. The Lord was right of course. Love could only weaken. She never should have allowed herself to feel things for him. Where he is, is untouchable by anyone but himself. She can be considered the very few lucky ones who could see this side of the Lord. The others could never even dream of being in her place. But now, sitting here close to him with his "new" face, she couldn't help but remember all those times he had called her to come to him in his bedroom, his den and then there was that one time in the living room.

Who made the next move? Neither one of them knew but suddenly, they were kissing. It must have been the softest kiss they have ever shared. She moaned against his mouth as his hands travelled all over her body. Suddenly, who knew why, he pulled away.

He stood up and held his hand out to Bella. "Come. I have a surprise for you."

Bella bit her lower lip, trying not to show her disappointment she felt over the event that she had so hope could happen, and took his hand. The moment she lay her hand in his they apparated.

_**:::::: Malfoy Dungeon ::::::**_

"We have a few new additions to our dungeon. While we were away at Long Borodene, guess who came to the rescue of dear Mr. Potter?' Voldemort asked Bella in an odd sing-song voice. Bella only gave him a quizzical look. Voldemort gave a nod towards Rabastan who was standing at the fourth door down the corridor, beckoning him to unlock the door. Bella entered the cell after Voldemort. 'Come and see. Why, it is Kingsley and the red twins of the Weasleys.....I hope you have found our hospitality very warming.' Voldemort chuckled.

Bella stared at him. Lord Voldemort is chuckling? He never chuckles. Bella will have to get used to the new him now. He sure is feeling sanguine. There were 3 of them, blindfolded, bound and gagged and sitting on the floor. 'This Bella, is my present to you. Do with them as you please, torture them, let them beg you for their lives,' he whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. 'before I let them go."

"What? You are going to let them go? Why?" Bella said surprised.

"I'm going to let them all go." Voldemort said as he left the cell with Bella trailing behind him.

"There will be a war Bellatrix.' He said as he turned to her. She almost bumped into him as he stopped so abruptly. 'My powers have been fully restored and these prisoners and the Order of the Phoenix no longer are threats to me. Tomorrow, I shall set them all free and undoubtedly, we shall be at war against them. So now, do to them as you please but keep them alive. I promise you my sweet there shall be more killings to come." He started storming off.

"Where are you going?" Bella called out to him.

"Since when have you started questioning my whereabouts?" he turned around to face her.

"Doesn't my being your wife count for anything?"

Slowly he walked up to her. A sense of uneasiness swept over her as her eyes darted furtively on the ground. He lifted her chin roughly with his hand, stared into her eyes and said, "I'm going to have a drink. Care to join me?"

The End

_After the release of the prisoners, the Great Battle of Hogwarts took place. Could things turn out differently this time? Choose a side._


End file.
